La Canción del Guardián
by HellLaufey
Summary: "Contemplen a la Bestia Bit perfecta. Con ella en mi poder seré invencible, y tu, Kai, lamentarás el haberla perdido". Realmente era imponente y hermosa, Kai aún no podía creer que se tratará de ella, su mirada transmitía una profunda tristeza. Batió las alas y una canción comenzó a resonar por el lugar, Kai la conocía perfectamente, era su canción... la canción del guardián.
1. Chapter 1

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 1. Pesadillas**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, yo daré todo mi esfuerzo para la realización de esta historia.**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía (de ser así, la serie hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo más).**

* * *

_-"Por favor, te lo suplicó… Ayúdanos, muéstranos tu enorme poder. Ayúdanos… Ayúdala…"_

_-"Es mi hija, aún es pequeña pero… Por favor, nosotros ya no podemos hacer nada, no quiero que muera. Ayúdela"._

_-"Señora del cielo, solo usted puede interceder por nosotros, por favor… Mi madre, mi esposo y yo se lo suplicamos, ayúdenla a ella."_

¿Por qué todo estaba oscuro y solo los escuchaba a ellos? Trató de abrir los ojos pero no pudo. Fue incapaz de ver la escena que tan solo escuchaba. El sonido de una canción interpretada por un instrumento de viento, el sonido de las olas chocando con las rocas, las voces que desesperadas pedían ayuda. De pronto, aún sin abrir los ojos, los vio. Eran tres personas, dos mujeres y un hombre, ambas mujeres eran parecidas y una era más grande que la otra, la más joven de ellas llevaba envuelta y en brazos a una bebé, mientras era abrazada por el joven. La señora tenía en las manos una especie de ocarina hecha de caparazón de caracol, seguramente era la responsable de la melodía que escuchó antes. A un lado de ellos estaba un ave gigante, como un ave fénix, de color verde y de figura imponente, estaba brillando y con la cabeza gacha.

Sintió que tiraban de ella y la alejaban de la escena y entonces vio otra figura que surgía del mar, era como una esfera de luz y de ella salía una bestia, era inmensa y de color blanco era su cuerpo, excepto por su pecho que era azul, en su espalda había pequeñas aletas también azules, tenía dos piernas enormes y dos grandes alas con plumas que asemejaban dedos y que daban la apariencia de ser manos. Sus ojos se enmascaran con dos aletas de color azul oscuro, y dos picos formaban una figura semilunar, también azul, al final de su larga cola.

Las personas al verla se acercaron más a la orilla del acantilado en donde se encontraban, pero retrocedieron cuando la bestia se acercó a ellos. El lugar era una especie de santuario en forma de semicírculo con columnas que sostuvieron una cópula, ahora inexistente, y estaba rodeado de un gran jardín con las más variadas flores. La bestia levanto una de sus aletas y la joven depositó en ella a la pequeña bebé, la bestia la miró con ternura y después vio los padres y abuela de esta y comenzó a hablar, pero ella no pudo escuchar nada, las otras personas movían la boca y hablaban con la bestia, trato de acercarse pero no podía, hizo un esfuerzo por leer sus labios pero sus rostros eran borrosos. Solo vio como una la joven caía de rodillas con la cabeza gacha. Entonces una brillante luz apareció.

* * *

Abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Por qué esa pesadillas de nuevo? Primero su mente le llevo al momento en el que se encontraba en ese horrible lugar, encerrada, donde todos la torturaban y abusaban de ella, donde por primera vez vio a alguien en ese lugar que sufría igual que ella, aunque él no la vio en ese momento, aunque los gritos y ojos llorosos le impidieron ver lo que sucedió después, y donde ya no volvería a ver a alguien hasta que salió de ahí. Y ahora esto, al menos sabía que su primera pesadilla era un recuerdo, algo que realidad sucedió pero ¿Y lo segundo? ¿Qué hay de esto de lo que acababa de despertar? Observo su reloj que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su cama. 3:15 am. Ni siquiera se molestó en ver la fecha, aunque también estuviera marcada, necesitaba descansar y recordar esta fecha no la hacía sentir bien, menos cuando había más de 1 millón de personas que harían todo lo que fuera por hacérselo recordar. Definitivamente odiaba este día.

* * *

A pesar del frío que había esa noche, las gotas de sudor perlaban su frente, su cara mostraba una gran angustia y todo su cuerpo se encontraba tenso.

_-Yo… ¿Dónde estoy?_

_-Veo que ya despertaste, definitivamente te estas volviendo más débil. _

_-Pregunté ¿En dónde estoy?_

_- Vaya, al menos mantienes tu humor. _

_-Boris._

_-Esta bien, esta bien, tuvimos que traerte a tu celda. Te desmayaste a mitad del proceso, lo que es una molestia ya que tendremos que repetir todo el proceso, aunque no es como si hubiéramos avanzado mucho. Además de que ese otro sujeto ¿Cómo se llama? bueno no importa, tampoco resistió._

_-Dr. Boris. _La entrada de un asistente interrumpió la conversación.

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_- Fairy 9 ya esta comenzando a despertar. ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes?_

_-Bien. Preparen todo, comenzaremos de nuevo. Aumenten la dosis a 60%, quiero que este consiente la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible._

_-Pero Dr. Boris, si hacemos eso podríamos provocar un paro cardíaco y en su estado el…_

_-Necesito los resultados hoy mismo, el Sr. Voltaire vendrá mañana por la mañana y se molestará si no tenemos el reporte listo para entonces, créeme que todos nos la pasaremos mal. No podemos, no debemos seguir retrasándonos, suficiente con lo que le paso a esté_ – volteó a verlo a los ojos- _Comiencen de inmediato, puedes retirarte._

-_Si señor._ De nuevo quedaron a solas.

_-¿Por qué haces esto, Boris? ¿Qué quieres lograr? Sabes perfectamente que no resistirá y con la información que ya recabaste es suficiente._

_-¿Qué lograré? Haré que ustedes dejen de hacer un estorbo, eso es todo._

_-¿Qué …?_

Ya no pudo continuar. Fuera de ahí y resonando a través de todas las celdas, unos gritos desgarradores rompían el silencio que reinaba en el lugar. A pesar de ya estar en las mismas condiciones desde hace 4 años, el escuchar esos gritos lo alteraban sobremanera, después de todo, tan solo tenían 12 años. No sabía a quien pertenecían esos gritos, nunca permitían ver a otros, que como él, estaban aprisionadas en ese lugar, nunca se mencionaban nombres, tan solo claves con las cuales poder identificarlos. Había escuchado los gritos y las súplicas de otras personas, pero esa en particular era la más intrigante de todas, era fácilmente reconocible, sentía que lo atravesaba y se quedaba por horas en su cabeza, casi podía sentir su propia tortura.

_-Esa insolente esta recibiendo el castigo a su desobediencia, la muy idiota pensó que podría salir de aquí. Tomó a uno de los asistentes de Vladimir como rehén creyendo que con eso conseguiría su libertad. Naturalmente eso no funciono y, de haber sido un poco más alta, la bala le hubiera perforado la cabeza, en fin tampoco es como si el estúpido de Jean sirviera para algo, además…_

Dejó de escucharlo. Entonces eso era, ahora comprendía por que sus gritos y lamentos le calaban los huesos, no era que no lamentará que los demás también sufrieran lo mismo que él. Era una niña. Los gritos, los lamentos, las torturas más brutales, eran para una niña que podría tener su misma edad o incluso menos.

Y de nuevo escuchó los gritos, pero le pareció que eran más claros esta vez, sus vellos se erizaron, sintió un cosquilleo en su nuca, esta vez permanecieron más tiempo en su cabeza, a la que llevo sus manos en un intento de sacarlos de ahí. Lo sentía, esa sensación asfixiante de ser golpeado una y otra vez sin descanso, mientras tu mente esta en blanco y gritas en un acto reflejo. Casi como si estuviera en su misma situación. Sus ojos comenzaron a derramar grandes gotas de agua mientras se cubría los oídos y cerraba fuertemente los ojos, en un vano intento de olvidar lo que esta pasando.

_-Así que ya te diste cuenta. Tardaste mucho en hacerlo ¿Acaso no identificabas la voz? Era muy simple, solo tenías que poner atención. Realmente no se como el Sr. Voltaire la trajo a esta base, las mujeres son débiles por naturaleza, débiles e inútiles. Aunque debo reconocer que esta al menos ha sobrevivido 2 años en este lugar, lo cual me sorprende. La primera vez que la vi creí que no duraría tres días. Aunque si ha aguantado todo este tiempo es porque realmente solo a estado encerrada y fue hasta ahora que tu abuelo permitió que comenzáramos el proyecto. Al menos no ha estado sola mucho tiempo, yo he ido a hacerle compañía muchas veces, y no solo yo, de hecho gracias a ella, las juntas de trabajo ya no son tan aburridas, tal vez, si te portas bien, te lleve a una de ellas. ¡Ja j aja!_

_-Haz que se detengan. Que ya termine esto… ¡Haz que se detengan!- _Sus ojos ya eran dos pequeñas cascadas.

_-¿Qué pasa, pequeño Kai? ¿Quieres que terminen ya? Pero si apenas estamos comenzando. No te preocupes ya esta todo listo para que tú también te integres a la fiesta. ¿Sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños. Vamos a felicitarla._

No quiso verla, cerró violentamente los ojos y agitaba su cabeza desesperadamente. Como bien dijo Boris, la fiesta apenas comenzaba.

* * *

Despertó de repente, totalmente cubierto de sudor, el recordar ese momento lo atormentaba aún ahora, y eso que solo era una vez al año. Solo la encontró y la vio en esa ocasión durante toda su estadía en ese lugar, pero fue suficiente para no olvidarla nunca. Aunque desconocía su situación actual, sabía que ya no estaba en poder de Voltaire. En estas fechas era cuando más le nacía el deseo de saber de ella, pero a la vez desistía, porque ella era parte de un pasado que quería olvidar.

No vio la hora, pero cálculo que eran entre las 3:00 y las 3:30 am. A lo lejos se veía un pequeño calendario, que tampoco necesito ver para saber la fecha, 22 de agosto. Hoy era su cumpleaños.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Esta historia ya esta viejita, solo que apenas ahora me anime a abrir una cuenta y poder subirla. A pesar de ya tenerla escrita, subiré una capítulo a la semana, para darle tiempo a que la gente la lea y saber su aceptación. Aún le haré ajustes ya que la escribí hac años jeje y si la subiré completa. Jeje.**

**Bueno sería feliz si hay un review ****J.**

**Saludos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2 Encuentro

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 2. Encuentro.**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia.**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía (de ser así, la serie hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo más).**

* * *

-¿En donde andará a estas horas de la mañana? Acaso no recuerda que…

-Disculpe, buenos días Sra. Ingrid, le dejaron esta nota en la recepción y me pidieron que se la hiciese llegar en cuanto se despertará. Tomé aquí esta.

-Buenos días. Enseguida la leeré, es todo, ya puedes retirarte, muchas gracias.

-De nada. Recuerde que estamos a sus órdenes, con permiso.

-Veamos que hiciste esta vez, pequeña.

_"Querida Ingrid: Saldré a pasear por la ciudad, descuida, trataré de no causar problemas, no muchos, no tan relevantes jeje, no te preocupes por mi. Llegaré a tiempo para la reunión de esta noche. Prometo traerte algo de regreso. Besos. SN."_

-¿Otra vez ese sueño? Realmente espero que este pequeño paseo te distraiga un poco.

Ingrid contemplaba la ciudad de Tokio, desde uno de los ventanales de la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba junto a su "hija". Esta noche habría una pequeña reunión en su honor y necesitaba estar despejada si quería disfrutar al máximo esa convivencia con sus fans.

* * *

Se había levantado antes de que el sol saliera. Ya hasta había corrido un par de veces alrededor de la manzana donde se ubica el templo Kinomiya. Después de darse un baño y arreglarse un poco, decidió que era bueno dar un paseo por la ciudad. Dejó una nota sobre el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama de los chicos, diciendo en la misma que saldría y que regresaría después.

Hoy se encontraba particularmente de buen humor ya que Kai había decidido que ese día no habría entrenamiento, algo que alegró en demasía a Tyson y a los demás. No es que no quisieran entrenar, pero las rutinas que Kai les estaba imponiendo eran exigentes, incluso para él, así que agradecía que Kai les dejara el día libre. Caminaba alegremente por la calle, observaba con detenimiento todo a su alrededor: las tiendas que comenzaban a abrirse, las personas que se dirigían hacia sus trabajos, escuelas, etc. Pronto el bullicio que se generaba le comenzó a molestar, así que, viendo un parque cerca de ahí, decidió entrar a caminar. El ambiente ahí era mucho más tranquilo, siguió caminando hasta toparse con algo.

A unos cuantos metros vio a un grupo de chicos que jugaban Beyblade, y entre ellos se podía distinguir a una chica que discutía con uno de ellos.

-Escucha nena, esto es cosa de hombres, una mujer como tú no puede competir contra nosotros.- El chico mostraba una pose altanera mientras hablaba con ella.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? Hasta donde sé el Beyblade no esta específicamente hecho para los hombres, así que te exijo que me dejes luchar contra ustedes.- Ella mantenía los brazos cruzados debajo de su busto y veía fijamente a joven con el que discutía, aunque este no se diera cuenta por los lentes negros que ella utilizaba.

-No puedes obligarnos a luchar contra ti.- Dijo de manera cansada, estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-No me digas que me tienes miedo.- Ella levantó una ceja para remarcar lo que decía.

-¿Tenerte miedo a ti? Jajaja no me hagas reír niña, podría vencerte con los ojos cerrados si quisiera.- Una mueca de diversión se posó en su rostro.

-Bien entonces demuéstralo.- Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbro en su rostro.

-Como quieras, entonces te reto a una beybatalla. Solo que para hacerla más interesante, dime, ¿qué te parece una pequeña apuesta?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres perder?

-Jaja valla que tienes agallas niña. Una apuesta muy simple de hecho. 1000 yenes. ¿Te parece bien?

-Pff 1000 yenes. Está bien, si con eso eres feliz, acepto.

Ambos jóvenes se colocaron en posición de lanzamiento frente al plato, que previamente había sido desocupado por los otros chicos.

-A la cuenta de 3.- Comenzó el chico el conteo.

-2.- Secundó ella.

-1.

-Let It Rip.- Dijeron ambos jóvenes y dejaron caer sus blades en el plato. La batalla era muy pareja, en momentos ella presionaba al chico para que su blade saliera del plato y en otros era al revés.

-Eres buena, nena.

-Hmp, no hace falta que me lo digas. Pero ya jugué demasiado, ahora viene la jugada final.

-¿Enserio? Pues no lo creo.

Se intereso por la beybatalla que tenía lugar en esos momentos y fue acercándose poco a poco y en silencio, sin que nadie se diera cuenta se colocó detrás de la chica.

-Es hora de que acabé esto. ¡Ahora ataca!- Dijo ella y su blade se dirigió directamente hacia el blade de su contrincante.

-No tan rápido nena. ¡Hazlo ya Ken!

-¿Qué?- En ese mismo instante un segundo blade entró en el plato e intercepto el ataque del blade de ella, haciéndolo tambalear. Después los blades de los chicos comenzaron a atacar su blade sin tregua.

-¡Oye, esto es trampa! Nunca acordamos que sería de 2 contra 1.

-A excepción del dinero, nunca acordamos nada nena.- El chico se reía al pensar que ya tenía los 1000 yenes en la bolsa.

-Hmp. Bien no importa, igual les ganaré.

Hasta ese momento el otro chico había permanecido en silencio, pero al ver la maniobra tramposa de los otros chicos decidió actuar. Un blade más se sumo a la pequeña batalla, desconcertando a los otros jugadores.

-¿Otro más?- Preguntó ella.

-Descuida, yo estoy de tu lado.- Le dijo sonriente el chico.- Vi lo que te hicieron ellos, así que decidí ayudarte, ¿te parece bien?

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola, gracias.

-Pero no te caería mal un poco de ayuda. Si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, desde ahorita te digo que será todo tuyo.

-No lo decía por eso, es solo que…

-¿Oigan ustedes dos, van a seguir platicando o ya van a atacar?- Preguntó molesto el hombre frente a ellos.

-Es cierto. ¿Saben? Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que ver a una parejita pelear- Respondió Ken.

-¿Parejita? – Preguntaron ambos chicos sorprendidos.

–Oye, Shinji, ¿Por qué no mejor terminamos con esto de una buena vez?

-Tienes razón, acabemos ya. ¿Estás listo?

-Por supuesto.

-Bien. ¡Ataque frontal!- Los blades de los chicos se dirigieron velozmente hacia los blades de la "parejita". El ataque sería inminente.

-Escucha, niño. Él y yo no somos pareja y en cuanto a terminar esto estoy de acuerdo. – Saliendo de la sorpresa, ella les respondió- Tú niño –se refería su compañero de equipo- Si vas a ayudarme, entonces este es el mejor momento para hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que si. -Respondió el, y dirigiéndose a su blade, exclamó: ¡Garra del tigre!

-¿Garra del tigre? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo ambos chicos.

-Oh no, si es quien creo que es, estaremos perdidos Shinji.

-Arg, no puede ser –dijo molesto Shinji.

-¡Si! Bien ahora es mi turno.- dijo ella-¡Embestida ahora! – El ataque de "garra de tigre" había desestabilizado los blades de sus oponentes y la embestida de ella finalmente los había sacado del plato. Los blades de la pareja habían regresado a las manos de sus dueños.

-¡Ken, larguémonos de aquí!

-¡Definitivamente!

-¡Oigan, esperen, tienen una apuesta que cumplir!- Les había gritado ella, al ver como los chicos salían corriendo, no importando dejar sus blades abandonados.

-No te preocupes, no irán muy lejos.- Dicho esto alzó su lanzador y apuntó hacia los pies de los chicos que corrían enfrente de ellos y lanzó su blade.- ¡Drigger detenlos!- El Beyblade se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos, posicionándose frente a ellos y Drigger salió del blade. Esto intimido a los chicos parándolos en seco, permitiendo a los otros jóvenes darles alcancé. Sin más preámbulo, los chicos pagaron la apuesta y se fueron de allí.

-Realmente es impresionante. -Ella aún estaba impresionada por Drigger.- Nunca había visto una Bestia Bit en persona.

-¿En serio? -Ella asintió.

-Es la verdad, aunque, creo haber escuchado el nombre de tu bestia en alguna parte, pero no estoy muy segura.

-Quizás por que somos los actuales campeones mundiales de Beyblade. Somos parte del equipo de los Bladebreakers. –Con una sonrisa llena de orgullo le dijo esto.

-¡Esto es más increíble aún! Si tu eres el dueño de Drigger, entonces debes ser… -Su cara de asombro era más grande aún.

-¡Exacto! Mi nombre es Ray Kon. – Su sonrisa se mantenía.

-¡Wow! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Por fin conozco a un beyluchador profesional! –Estaba totalmente maravillada.

-Jeje me alegra que te alegres por eso jeje. Pero no te has presentado aún. Dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-¡Tienes razón! Con la emoción del momento lo había olvidado. Mi nombre es Sheryl, Sheryl Nome y es un gusto conocerte. Le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Bien, ahora que ya nos presentamos, ¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café?

-Me encantaría, hoy tengo la mañana y parte de la tarde libre.

-Perfecto, entonces sígueme, conozco una cafetería muy buena cerca de aquí.

* * *

**Creo que por ahora lo dejaré hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado aunque haya estado cortito, procuraré que los capítulos sean un poco más grandes. Estoy apunto de volver a clases, quizás para cuando se publique ya estaré en la escuela.**

**Como lo dije al inicio, agradezco mucho sus review's, me alegraron el día. Trataré de ser puntual al subir los capítulos y si no puedo actualizar el día planeado les avisaré al final del capítulo anterior al que se va a publicar.**

**¡Nos leemos después!**


	3. Capítulo 3 La Cafetería

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 3. La Cafetería.**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia.**

**Pido una disculpa, ya que en el capítulo anterior tuve un error al mencionar que la casa de Tyson es un templo cuando en realidad es un Dojo (aparte de ser casa, desde luego jeje), ya saben los errores que encuentren no duden hacérmelos saber. Aclarado esto, prosigamos a lo que nos concierne:**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía (de ser así, la serie hubiera continuado por mucho tiempo más).**

* * *

Ya pasaban de las 9 de la mañana y él apenas se venía levantando de la cama. Su noche no había sido de las mejores, de hecho después de despertar de esa pesadilla ya no pudo volver a dormir. Había avisado a los chicos la noche anterior que este día no habría entrenamiento aunque no les dijo el porqué. Después de darse un baño se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, pero no encontró nada que se le antojara, así que tomó sus llaves y salió del departamento.

Camino por un buen rato, tratando de decidir que y en donde desayunaría, pero no encontraba un lugar que fuera de su total agrado. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a una avenida que era muy famosa por tener varias cafeterías. Recorrió por fuera de cada cafetería y llego a la que era su favorita, pero se encontró con la novedad de que estaba saturada y fuera de ella había una fila enorme de personas que esperaban su turno para entrar. El tan solo ver la fila lo desanimó y siguió caminando y se topó con un pequeño establecimiento, que se encontraba escondido entre 2 edificios grandes.

-"Crepúsculo del Pabellón del Café". Nunca me había percatado de este lugar. No se como es el servicio de este lugar, pero los otros establecimientos están llenos y ahora lo último que quiero es estar rodeado de gente. –Después de mucho pensar, se decidió finalmente por entrar.

El lugar era pequeño pero acogedor, se respiraba un ambiente tranquilo. La decoración era simple pero agradable a la vista. Busco con la mirada hasta encontrar en un rincón una mesa disponible, era perfecta para él que quería estar alejado de todos, pero teniendo una vista de todo el lugar. Tomo asiento y espero a que tomaran su pedido, después se dedico a ver el lugar, aunque su mente en realidad estaba en otra parte.

Su memoria hizo un recorrido por los recuerdos que llegaban a su mente, uno tras otro, era como si estuviera viendo fragmentos de una película triste y deprimente. Algunas escenas permanecían más tiempo que otras y puso especial interés en los recuerdos que tenía de la época de la abadía.

Las frías paredes del edificio, pasillos y celdas oscuras, el extenuante ejercicio físico, el desgaste emocional, las torturas sufridas, gritos y lamentos interminables, el terror que sentían cuando oía pasos dirigiéndose hacia su celda. Cerro los ojos tratando de que esos recuerdos se esfumaran, pero no podía apartarlos, irremediablemente, la imagen de aquella niña, la única niña del laboratorio, le provoco escalofríos. Ahora podía apreciar características que su mente infantil en aquella época no pudo procesar. Su cabello era de color rubio o al menos eso parecía, estaba totalmente revuelto y caía hacia el frente de manera que cubría su cara casi por completo, su rostro era pálido, sus labios estaban resecos y sus ojos. Sus ojos eran grandes, de un azul claro y se encontraban llorosos y lo más perturbador era que se veían sin vida, lo veían pero sin verlo realmente, casi podía sentir como su mirada lo atravesaba y no podía apartar su mirada de ella y así hubiera seguido de no ser por que la mesera lo sacó de sus pensamientos en el momento que puso la taza humeante con el café que había ordenado anteriormente.

Decidió que alejaría esos pensamientos de su mente y solo se preocuparía de disfrutar su café, incluso comenzó a planear lo que haría el resto del día, como ir de compras para surtir su despensa, ir a buscar al pequeño gatito que días atrás había encontrado abandonado en un callejón y que con suerte podría llevarse a casa, entrenar un poco con Dranzer y quizás en la noche ir a caminar por el muelle. En eso estaba hasta que escuchó la campanilla a la entrada de la cafetería que anunciaba a un nuevo cliente, y observó a quienes habían entrado. Era una pareja de jóvenes que platicaban alegremente, este hecho no le hubiera importado en lo más mínimo de no ser porque el joven que venía con la chica era Ray y que para su mala suerte iban caminando hacia su dirección. En un acto reflejo, se giró para que el aludido no lo reconociera, no tenía ganas de ver ni de platicar con nadie y mucho menos si se trata de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo. Y para su mala suerte se sentaron en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de la suya, aunque eran separados por una jardinera. Trato de concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, pero le fue imposible, la charla de todos modos captó su atención.

* * *

-Y dime Sheryl, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿a qué te dedicas? –Se habían sentado uno frente al otro para poder platicar mejor.

-Pues acabó de cumplir los 19 años y soy cantante.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cuándo los cumpliste?

-Hoy. Pero no soy profesional, apenas estoy comenzando y cantó en lugares pequeños.

-Ya veo. Pues muchas felicidades Sheryl. Dime, ¿En dónde trabajas?

-Gracias. Es un pequeño canta-bar. No tiene mucho que entre a trabajar ahí, hace poco más de cuatro meses que llegué a Tokio, pero aún así todavía no conozco mucho de la ciudad. Fue hasta hoy decidí ver que hay en este lado de la ciudad.

-Disculpen la tardanza, -había llegado una mesera con las cartas del menú y las colocaba frente a los jóvenes- ya estoy lista para cuando deseen ordenar. –Finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, gracias. Mmm veamos… yo voy a querer un frappé de chocolate blanco, por favor. Tu Ray ¿qué vas a pedir?

-Solo quiero un expresso, por favor.

-Muy bien, enseguida se los traigo. – La mesera se fue dejándolos solos de nuevo.

-Así que eres nueva por la ciudad. –Sheryl asintió – ¿entonces de donde vienes?

-De una pequeña isla, la isla Mayas.

-¿Isla Mayas? Nunca he oído hablar de ella.

-Eso es porque se trata de una isla privada, le ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones, además que es pequeña. Aún así pertenece a Japón. Es muy linda y la gente es agradable, pero me gusta más vivir en la ciudad... Ahora cuéntame de ti Ray.

-Bien, realmente no hay mucho que contar acerca de mí.

-¿Bromeas? ¡Eres el actual campeón mundial! Debes conocer muchos lugares y esas cosas.

-Jeje pero no solo yo soy el campeón, somos un equipo. Verás lo componemos Tyson, Kai, Max, Kenny, Hilary y yo. Tyson es un chico un poco impulsivo, pero es un gran amigo, es muy fuerte y nunca se rinde ante nada. Max es el chico más alegre que te puedas imaginar, es muy raro cuando está molesto y le encantan los dulces. Kenny o "el jefe" en el equipo cumple la función de asesor técnico, aunque es un buen amigo, siempre puedes hablar con él y te da buenos consejos, aunque es un poco tímido con las personas que no conoce. Hilary es una compañera de Tyson de la escuela, ahora amiga nuestra. Siempre nos da ánimos en las batallas y nos apoya en los entrenamientos, aunque suele ser un poco gruñona y exigente y es mejor que no se enteré que te dije esto último jejeje- Sheryl escuchaba atenta a todo lo que contaba Ray y trataba de imaginarse como sería estar con ellos.- Kai es el chico más serio y reservado del equipo, pero no dudará en apoyarnos si estamos en problemas, creo que somos algo parecidos. También es la voz de la razón, aunque Tyson a veces no lo escuche. Y finalmente estoy yo.

-El chico buena onda que, sin conocerme, me ayudó contra unos tramposos, que me invitó a tomar un café y que me cuenta acerca de sus amigos. Sin contar además, que su equipo es de los mejores del mundo.

-Somos los mejores del mundo, -enfatizó la frase- Además de los más guapos, carismáticos y galantes del mundo y las chicas nos persiguen por montones. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ah y que aparte, es muy humilde. -Finalizó ella y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

"Así que el casanova Ray esta en cacería… Sería una lástima que alguien le contara a Mariah lo que está sucediendo". Estos eran los pensamientos de Kai. "Aunque me decepcionas, creí que tu eras diferente y que no serías capaz de mentirle a tu novia, que sorpresas da la vida. Bien como sea, ese no es mi asunto y solo tú eres responsable de tus actos. Lo malo de todo esto es que perdí el poco silencio que había conseguido. Aunque este café es muy bueno, realmente sabe bien, quizás regrese otro día." Le dio un buen traga a su café y se quedo contemplando la taza.

-Creo que ya es hora de ir a buscar al pequeño gato del callejón. Con suerte lo encontraré en el mismo lugar de la vez pasada. –Levantó una mano para llamar la tención de la mesera, que rápidamente entendió la seña y se encaminó hacía el con una pequeña charola.

-Aquí está la cuenta, joven. – Tomo la charola y la mesera se fue. Checó la cuenta y depositó en la charola la cantidad a pagar y caminó hacia la salida.

-Gracias por el café. –Le dijo a mesera que le abrió la puesta de salida.

-Fue un placer atenderle. Vuelva pronto. –Lo despidió con una sonrisa y él se la regreso.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Ray y Sheryl, ambos disfrutaban de sus cafés mientras platicaban de cosas triviales como el clima de la isla, el comportamiento de la gente de la ciudad, etc. Todo iba muy bien hasta que el sonido de un celular los interrumpió.

-Disculpa Ray, puedo… -dijo mostrando el celular en una mano.

-No hay problema.

-Gracias. –Se sonrió. -¿Quién habla?

-_Sheryl, soy Ingrid. Necesito que vuelvas al hotel. Ya te conseguí un lugar mejor y quiero que vengas a verlo, se que te gustará._

-¡Que bien!... Pero, ¿No podría ser después? Es que estoy algo ocupada.

-_De verdad no tengo mucho tiempo disponible, tengo otras cosas que hacer y apenas me di tiempo de venir a buscarte al hotel. Además recuerda que tienes que alistarte para que esta misma tarde te instales en tu nuevo hogar y tener tiempo para arreglarte para la función de esta noche._

-Es cierto. Ok espérame ahí, mmm… cálculo que en media hora estoy ahí.

-_Como tú digas, solo apresúrate por favor._

_ -_Si. Y de nuevo muchas gracias Ingrid, de verdad muchas gracias.

-_Sabes que no tienes que agradecer nada, lo hago con la mejor intención del mundo. Eres la hija que nunca tuve._

-Y tú la mejor madre del mundo. Nos vemos luego, adiós Ingrid.

-_Hasta luego Sheryl._

-¿Era tu madre?

-No exactamente, es una amiga de la familia, pero ella me ha criado todo este tiempo.

¿Y qué hay de tus padres?

-Ellos murieron cuando tenía ocho años, en un accidente aéreo. –Su mirada se volvió triste al recordar el suceso.

-¡Lo siento mucho, Sheryl! No debí preguntar. –Se encontraba apenado por lo que había preguntado.

-Descuida, no lo sabías. Además fue hace mucho tiempo y ahora ya no me afecta e Ingrid me ha apoyado mucho así que esta bien. –Mostró una sonrisa para dejarle ver que estaba diciendo la verdad. –Ahora, si me disculpas tengo que retirarme. Ingrid me esta esperando en otro lugar.

-Si no te preocupes, ¿quieres que te acompañe?

-No es necesario, es cercas de aquí. –Comenzó a levantarse de su lugar y Ray también.

-¿Podremos encontrarnos otra vez? Es que fue muy agradable conversar contigo.

-Por supuesto, opino lo mismo. ¿Por qué no vienes esta noche a verme cantar? Quizá hasta podrías traer a los demás. Sería fantástico que los Bladebreakers asistieran a una de mis funciones y sirve que me los presentas a todos. ¿Te parece bien?

-Excelente idea. Dame la dirección del lugar.

-¿Tienes donde anotar? –Ray tomó una de las servilletas que había en la mesa y se lo dio a ella. Escribió la dirección en la servilleta y se la devolvió. –Es aquí, mi función comienza a las 8:30 de la noche. Espero que puedan asistir todos.

-Estaremos ahí, no lo dudes.

-Bien. Ahora si me tengo que ir o Ingrid me matará. Fue un gusto conocer Ray.

-El gusto fue mío. –Se despidieron con un beso. –Nos vemos en la noche.

-Si, los estaré esperando. –Salió del lugar y se encaminó hacia el hotel.

-Bien Ray. Aún no has perdido tu toque. -Se dijo así mismo, mostrando una sonrisa de orgullo. –Ahora le llamaré a Mariah, y tengo que regresar a casa de Tyson para decirles sobre esto y después la titánica tarea de convencer a Kai de que vaya con nosotros. –Pagó la cuenta y salió de la cafetería y se dirigió hacia la casa de Tyson.

* * *

-Me pregunto donde diablos estará ese pequeño gato. Vamos gatito, sal de donde quiera que estés.

Kai se encontraba buscando al gatito en un callejón, revolviendo bolsas de basura y cajas viejas.

-¡Ya te encontré! Ven pequeño, veamos como estas.- Lo encontró detrás de un destartalado contenedor de basura. –Tienes tu patita lastimada. Tendremos que ir a buscar a un veterinario para que te revise, después iremos a la playa a caminar un rato en lo que pienso un nombre para ti. ¿Te gusta la idea?

El gato parecía entender todo lo que Kai le decía, se encontraba muy sucio, con su patita lastimada, definitivamente estaba desnutrido por la extrema delgadez que mostraba. Lo tomó en brazos y comenzó a acariciarlo mientras se dirigían a la salida del callejón y el gatito ronroneaba feliz.

-Me acabas de alegrar el día. Este no es de mis fechas favoritas y no quisiera estar solo, aunque tampoco quiero estar en compañía de una persona. Tan solo quiero despejar mi mente y no seguir recordando a esa chica del laboratorio de Boris. Nunca supe como se llamaba o que es lo que ha sido de ella o si esta viva o muerta. Tan solo, tan solo quiero olvidar esa escena. Quiero olvidar el recuerdo de verla torturada frente a mis ojos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy.**

**Me acabo de dar cuenta que en el primer capítulo tengo un error, en la parte del despertar de Sheryl ella piensa "más de 1 millón de personas", en realidad era como un sarcasmo y me falto ponerle las comillas jeje lo siento.**

**Estar en la escuela es divertido pero es estresante, y se que se preguntarán "¿por que diablos estaría feliz de estar en la escuela?" y yo les respondería: ¡Estoy estudiando Medicina! Es lo más genial que hay para mí. Y se preguntarán "¿y eso que rayos tiene que ver con nosotros?" y de nuevo les contestaré: Porque la Medicina absorbe mucho el tiempo de sus estudiantes y eso se traduce en que habrá ocasiones en que no podré subir los capítulos a tiempo (buuuu). **

**Bien es todo, ya saben cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras y se fijan hacia los dos lados cuando vallan a cruzar la calle. **

**¡Nos leemos después!**


	4. Capítulo 4 ¡Bienvenidos a la Noche de Mi

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 4. ¡Bienvenidos a la Noche de Mi Club de Fans!**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia.**

**¡Pido una disculpa por la tardanza! Es que la pc no es mía y ayer no me la pudieron prestar, y por ende no puede actualizar. ¡Pero ya está aquí! Además, como ya saben, Sheryl es una cantante en potencia y es por eso que en esté capítulo "cantará" una canción. Esta canción está en japonés e inglés pero yo solo traduje las partes en japonés, por que las frases en inglés son muy fáciles de entender, espero que no les moleste eso, y sino, me dicen para que la arregle. Espero que les guste.**

**Insert song: Welcome to my fan club's night! Cantante: May'n.**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (Beyblade aún tenía tela de donde cortar).**

* * *

-Ya les dije que no iré con ustedes a ninguna parte.

-Y nosotros ya te dijimos que no nos iremos de aquí sin ti. ¡Ray ayúdame!

-Calma Tyson. Escucha Kai, lo que dice Tyson es verdad, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que decidas venir con nosotros.

-Entonces pueden quedarse, pero fuera de mi departamento, porque yo no saldré.

-Vamos Kai te divertirás, no puede ser tan malo salir todos juntos al menos una noche, di que si ¡por favor!

-Max tiene razón Kai, es una buena oportunidad de fortalecer los lazos que tenemos como equipo.

- Kenny ¿Tan difícil es que entiendan que no tengo ánimos de salir? Max deja de jugar con ese jarrón, por favor.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-¡Basta ya Max! Están comenzando a colmarme la paciencia.

-Creo que lo mejor será irnos y dejar solo al Sr. Amarguras, total, si va con nosotros no tiene ninguna diferencia, por que se quedara callado todo el tiempo y nos fastidiará la noche con su fea cara de aburrimiento.

-¡Tyson! –gritaron Ray, Kenny y Max.

-¡Saben que es la verdad! A él no le gusta salir con nosotros, pero no fueran sus amados rusos porque hasta sale corriendo. Seguro se lleva bien con ellos por que comparten el mismo carácter amargado, además que son todos unos fresas…

-Tyson…

-Se sienten la gran cosa por que viajan por todo el mundo…

-Tyson…

-Solo usan ropa de marca…

-Tyson…

-Nadan en dinero, se sienten chicos rudos.

-Tyson…

-Pueden traer a un chef de Francia hasta el Polo Sur para que les cocine platillos mexicanos…

-…

-Por que comen en los mejores restaurantes…

-¡Tyson! –gritaron de nuevo Ray, Kenny y Max.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Kai de una maldita vez sal con nosotros o tú serás el responsable si me muero de hambre! –por fin explotó Tyson y todos los demás se le quedaron viendo como el bicho extraño que es.

-Si tienes tanta hambre ¿porque no te vas de aquí y regresas a tu casa y comes allá?

-Ni hablar, ya te dije que no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que salgas con nosotros. Además supongo que por aquí debes tener algo que pueda comer. Si me buscan estaré en la cocina. –Diciendo esto se encaminó hacia dicho lugar.

–Max de una buena vez entiende que dejes de jugar con ese jarrón y ya deja de correr por toda la sala. –Se lamentaba el pobre de Kai y Max seguía corriendo -¿Acaso nadie me escucha? –tal parece que no.

En la cocina Tyson estaba buscando en las gavetas de la alacena algo, según él, decente que pudiera satisfacerlo (lo cuál es muy difícil) o que al menos lo entretuviera un rato, en lo que conseguían convencer a Kai de salir. Todo iba relativamente bien, Max seguía corriendo por todo el departamento, Kai trataba inútilmente de detenerlo, Kenny seguía a Kai de un lado a otro tratando de convencerlo sobre los beneficios que como equipo obtendrían de salir en grupo y Ray solo estaba sentado sin decir nada pero observando todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hasta que en la extenuante búsqueda de Tyson por comida, no vio que en el suelo había una pequeña caja cubierta con una manta y la pateó y de ella salió un quejido audible para todos, haciendo que dejarán de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando Kai reaccionó, salió corriendo hacia la cocina, tirando a Kenny en el proceso, que no se había quitado de su camino; y se hincó a un lado de la pequeña caja y sacó y arropó a lo que había dentro de ella.

Se trataba del gatito que había recogido esa misma mañana. Era pequeño, tendría a lo mucho 2 meses de edad, era de color gris con rayitas negras y sus ojos eran dorados, tenía una patita vendada y movía la colita de manera aleatoria (típico de los gatos).

-¡Tyson, eres un idiota!- Le gritó Kai, Tyson se acercó para poder gritarle más a gusto.

-¡Miren! ¡Es un gato! –Exclamó Max muy emocionado, Kenny y Ray solo miraron al gato fijamente.

-¡Tú eres el idiota por dejar al gato en un lugar como ese!

-¡Lo dejé en este lugar para que nadie lo molestará!

-¡Bien, pues no parece un buen lugar, solo un idiota lo deja en un lugar por el que pasa mucha gente!

-¡Es un gatito muy lindo! –Max miraba al gato y le hacía muecas.

-¡Deja de decirme idiota! ¡Además, yo puedo dejar a mi gato donde yo quiera, después de todo, está es mi casa!

-¡¿Acaso no piensas en que la gente pueda venir a visitarte?!

-¡Si ese fuera el caso, las visitas se quedarían en la sala y no tendrían que venir a la cocina sin ningún motivo!

-¡Hey gatito, mírame! ¡Aquí estoy, aquí estoy! –Seguía diciendo Max.

-¡A las visitas también les da hambre!

-¡El anfitrión es el encargado de ofrecerles algo a sus invitados, no ellos tienen que venir a esculcar la cocina!

-¡¿En serio?! ¡Pues déjame decirte que eres un muy mal anfitrión, ya que aún no nos has ofrecido nada!

-¡Dije que a los invitados, no a gente indeseable como tú!

-Creo que Kai realmente esta enojado, mira que seguirle la corriente a Tyson en esta discusión tan absurda es tonto, ¿no lo creen? –dijo Kenny dirigiéndose a Max y Ray, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención. Max había regresado en su labor de explorar el departamento de Kai y Ray lentamente se estaba acercando hacía Kai y Tyson, más específicamente, hacia el gato.

El gatito miró a Ray con atención, ambos se miraban fijamente. Ray parpadeó y el gatito también lo hizo, levantó una mano y el gato también lo hizo con la pata que no tenía lastimada, comenzaron a imitarse y después ambos ronronearon (¿Ray?) y se "hicieron amigos". Mientras tanto Kai y Tyson siguieron con su interesante plática.

-¡Esto no hubiera ocurrido si desde el principio nos hubieras ofrecido algo que comer!

-¡No es mi culpa que se la pasen de gorrones por la vida esperando que les den de comer a cada casa a la que van!

-¡No es "ser gorrones", se llama atención a las visitas! ¡Además todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si no te hicieras del rogar y aceptas de una vez por todas salir con nosotros esta noche! –Tyson jadeó por la frase tan larga que le gritó a Kai.

-Hmp… Como verás el gato está lastimado y no puedo dejarlo solo. –Dijo más tranquilo Hiwatari.

-Se me ocurre una idea –Ray había terminado de "hablar" con su nuevo "amigo"- ¿Por qué no lo llevamos a casa de Tyson? El Sr. Kinomiya podría cuidarlo en el tiempo en que nosotros salimos.

-De todos modos no quiero salir.

-Anda Kai o ¿acaso prefieres tenernos aquí TODA LA NOCHE? –Kai pareció pensársela e imaginó como quedaría su departamento si permitía que semejantes "personas" se quedaran con él en la noche.

-¿No tengo más opciones?

-Si quieres sacarnos de aquí, creo que no. ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien, ustedes ganan. –Gritos de todos se escuchan en el departamento- Ahora lárguense de mi casa y vayan a prepararse. Ray dame la dirección del lugar, yo llegaré después.

-¿Después?

-Si, después. ¿Acaso no ves el desastre que provocaron ustedes? No pienso salir de aquí hasta no haber terminado de arreglar.

-Esta bien, pero tienes que cumplir, he Kai. Ya diste tu palabra.

-Si sí como sea, ahora váyanse.

-Ok toma, es esta. -Ray le extiende un papel con la dirección del canta-bar. –Te estaremos esperando. ¡Vámonos chicos!

-¡Si! –Gritaron los demás entusiasmados -¡Adiós Kai!- por fin salieron del departamento. Kai resignado, acomodó a su gato en otro lugar y se dispuso a arreglar el despapaye que hicieron los otros.

-Hmp… No eligieron el mejor momento que digamos… Solo espero que esto me ayude a olvidar…

* * *

-Y dime ¿qué te parece?

-Es perfecto Ingrid, simplemente perfecto. –Sheryl recorría las habitaciones de su nuevo hogar, se trataba de un pequeño departamento que Ingrid había conseguido, estaba cercas del canta-bar donde Sheryl trabajaba y era costeable para el sueldo de ella (el de Sheryl).

-Me alegro que te guste. He mandado a traer algunos muebles para que tengas lo básico, aunque sabes que puedo acondicionarlo mejor.

-Así esta bien Ingrid, aprecio mucho lo que haces por mi, pero prefiero trabajar yo misma para ganarme las cosas.

-Eres igual que tu padre, siempre buscando sobresalir por tus propios medios. Seguramente, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti donde quiera que estén. –La mención de sus padres, la entristeció y bajo la cabeza, pequeñas lágrimas se resistían a caer. –Vamos, ven pequeña. Todo va a estar bien. –La abrazó fuertemente y Sheryl dejó fluir sus lágrimas abiertamente. –Se que los extrañas demasiado, igual yo, pero ahora hay que ver hacia adelante. Le prometiste a tus padres que serías una persona que no se detendría ante nada y eso tienes que hacer.

-Tienes razón, yo les prometía a mis padres que… me convertiría en la mejor cantante de la galaxia y que mi voz se escucharía en todo el universo… y lo voy a hacer… por mis padres, por ti, por mis ancestros, por toda esa gente en Mayas que cree en mí… pero sobretodo por mí, para demostrarle al mundo que ya nadie más va a volver a humillarme, ha hacer de mi lo que les plazca… ya no más –Sus ojos brillaron con determinación y un singular brillo apareció en sus aretes –Tú también me apoyas, ¿verdad?

-Sheryl, hay algo más que quiero mostrarte. –Ingrid se separó de Sheryl y se dirigió a una mesita que estaba del otro lado de la sala y de ella tomo una pequeña caja y regresó de nuevo con Sheryl –Esto es un regalo que te envían desde Mayas, ábrelo.

-¿Qué es? –Sheryl abrió la cajita y de ella saco un colgante de color morado con una cadena negra. -¡Es hermoso! ¡Y hace juego con mis aretes!

-Está hecho, al igual que los aretes, de los diamantes morados de la isla. Trabajaron muy duro en el. El Gran Anciano le dio ya su bendición. Déjame ponértelo.

-Si. Espera, ya casi es hora de irme al bar. Déjame cambiarme primero y después me lo pones, esta noche voy a lucirlo.

-Como tú quieras. Solo apresúrate, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo. –Sheryl asintió y se fue a una de las habitaciones. Salió de su cuarto después de media hora (típico de las mujeres que nos tardamos mucho) con su vestuario listo.

-Bien, ahora si ya puedes ponerme el colgante. –Ingrid se lo puso y Sheryl se paro como si lo estuviera modelando -¿Qué tal me veo?

-Hermosa, como siempre.

-Si, eso pensé. –Dijo de forma arrogante, y ambas comenzaron a reír. –Será mejor que me vaya ya, no quiero llegar tarde hoy, sobretodo porque tengo invitados especiales que atender.

-Sheryl, no podré estar contigo está noche mi vuelo sale en dos horas. Por favor cuídate mucho, no te metas en problemas y te mantienes comunicada conmigo, ¿entendido?

-Si Ingrid, no te preocupes nada malo me pasará. Confía en mí.

-Siempre lo hago. Ven quiero darte otro abrazo, no se cuando volveré a hacerlo y no me quiero quedar con las ganas. Te quiero mi pequeña Sheryl.

-También te quiero Ingrid. Salúdame a todos allá. Diles a Jorge y Alex que los extraño mucho y que ya quiero verlos.

-No te preocupes, yo se los diré.

* * *

-Ray ¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?

-Ya te dije que si Tyson, ya no debe faltar mucho.

-¡Ahí está! Restaurant Canta-Bar "El Alebrije" –señaló Max a un cartel con luces de colores. Entraron al lugar y vieron que, aunque por fuera parecía un lugar pequeño, por dentro era realmente grande, el salón estaba distribuido en diferentes zonas según los gustos de los clientes: zona de karaokes, de fumadores y no fumadores, para niños, para familias grandes y, en un segundo piso con vista a todo el restaurante, estaba la zona VIP.

- Buenas noches. ¿Cuentan con reservaciones, señor? –pregunto una señorita a los Bladebreakers.

-¿Reservaciones? No sabía que teníamos que tener reservaciones, Ray te dije que no confiarás en la primera persona que te dice que vayas a un lugar. –Se quejó Tyson.

-Tyson, guarda silencio. –Le contestó Hilary.

-Tú no me calles. Además ni si quiera se que es lo que haces aquí, según dijo Ray la invitación es para los miembros del equipo y tú no lo eres.

-¿Qué no lo soy?... Tyson…

-Ya chicos cálmense, si siguen de este modo no nos dejarán entrar. –Trato de calmarlos Kenny. La recepcionista veía la escena algo perpleja.

-Discúlpelos, por favor, es la primera vez que salen a un lugar elegante y no saben comportarse. Pero descuide, nosotros sabremos controlarlos. –Había respondido por fin Ray.- Y con respecto a la reservación pues, no contamos con una exactamente. Verá, una chica que trabaja aquí como cantante, nos dijo que podíamos venir. Su nombre es Sheryl Nome.

-¿Sheryl Nome?... ¡Ah! ¡Entonces ustedes deben ser los Bladebreakers! –Los chicos asintieron. –Pasen, ella dijo que los había invitado, pasen por favor. Yo los conduciré a su mesa. ¿Cuántos son?

-Somos cinco, pero un amigo nuestro aún no ha llegado, así que con él seriamos seis.

-Bien, entonces pasen por aquí. –La chica los condujo hasta la zona VIP y los Bladebreakers se asombraron por el lugar donde estaban.

-Disculpe señorita, pero nosotros no podemos pagar esto.

-No se preocupen, ya esta todo cubierto.

-¿Por quién? –preguntaron todos a coro.

-Por mí. –Sheryl llega detrás de ellos.

-¡Sheryl!

-¡Ray! Que bueno que vinieron. –Les dice con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Te dije que vendría! Acérquense chicos, ella es Sheryl Nome y es la chica de la que les hablé.

-¡Es muy bonita! –Kenny se sonrojo.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Sheryl, apenas Ray te conoció hoy y no ha dejado de hablar de ti. –Comentó Tyson.

-Es cierto, -Secundó Max –si no supiéramos que tiene novia y qué esta enamorado de ella, pensaríamos que tú le gustas.

-¿Tienes novia, Ray? No me lo dijiste, aunque me sorprende lo que dicen chicos.

-No me lo preguntaste. –Después se empezaron a reír. –Sheryl, ellos son Tyson…

-¿Qué tal, chica? Estás frente al único e inigualable campeón mundial ¡Tyson!... El chico más guapo de todo el barrio, si tienes suerte tal vez te invite a salir algún día. –Dijo Tyson con mucha autoconfianza mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Sheryl solo sonrió.

-Creo que me siento con suerte. –Le siguió la corriente a Tyson y ambos sonrieron.

-Max…

-Hola, ¿Te gusta el Beyblade? Tal vez pueda enseñarte algunos trucos.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría.

-Kenny…

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, gracias por invitarnos a venir.

-De nada, gracias a ustedes por asistir, realmente es un honor para mí el que estén aquí.

-Hilary…

-No le hagas caso al tonto de Tyson, solo le gusta alardear, pero obviamente hay chicos mejores que él.

-No le digas a ella lo que tiene que hacer. Además pareciera que estás celosa.

-¡¿Yo celosa por ti?! ¡Já! Eso quisieras

-Vamos Hilary, no lo niegues. –Sheryl miraba la escena con atención.

-No les hagas mucho caso, ellos son siempre así. –Le dijo con cierta vergüenza Kenny (¿y quién no? Que pena que te estén presentando y que empieces a pelear).

-¿Aún no ha llegado Kai? –Le preguntó Max a Ray.

-No, aún no. Le marqué a su celular y dijo que ya venía de la casa de Tyson. En un rato más llegará.

-¿Kai? –Preguntó extrañada Sheryl.

-Si, solo él falta para que esté el equipo completo.

-Entiendo.

-¡Sheryl ya casi sales a escena! –Había gritado alguien.

-Si, enseguida estoy lista. –Respondió Sheryl a la voz de hace unos momentos y después se dirigió a los chicos –Tengo que dejarlos un momento, el show ya casi va a empezar y, aunque aún no es mi turno, tengo que estar con ellos por cualquier cosa. Siéntase libres de ordenar lo que gusten, todo corre por mi cuenta.

-Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba. –Mencionó Hilary.

-¡Genial! Sheryl, creo que tú y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos. –Dijo Tyson entusiasmado.

-Te irás a bancarrota. –Dijo Ray.

-Ignóralos Sheryl, mejor dinos que harás esta noche.

-Bien, hoy me toca cantar, así que estaré un rato con ustedes y otro en el escenario. Me dio mucho gusto conocerlos, soy una fan suya desde que empezaron las batallas del campeonato asiático. Es una lástima que aún no haya conocido a Kai.

-Descuida, el no tardará en llegar. –Habló Ray.

-Bien. Entonces nos vemos dentro de un rato. Disfruten su estadía. Adiós.

-¡Adiós Sheryl! –Respondieron todos a coro.

-Les dije que les caería bien.

-Ray tú si sabes escoger chicas.

-Gracias Tyson, supongo.

-Ahora, ¿Dónde estará la mesera? Ya tengo hambre... ¡Ahí está! –Viendo a la mesera, le hizo señas con su mano para que se acercará. –Quiero empezar bien la noche, quiero una ensalada césar, una crema de champiñones, sopa de fideos, un plato de alcaparras… - Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

* * *

Después de algunas presentaciones, el telón se bajó y el restaurante se quedo a oscuras completamente y, tras algunos segundos, todas las luces se dirigieron hacia el escenario e iluminaban el telón. Se escuchó el sonido de un látigo y un grito.

**¡Todos escuchen mi canción!**

Como si fuera un comando de activación, la música comenzó a sonar por todo el lugar. El telón fue levantado sorpresivamente y en el centro del escenario apareció Sheryl con un vestuario muy revelador, la función principal de esa noche comenzó.

**Can you hear me? My lovely boys & girls. **

**El milagro ocurrió (I) already catch your heart. **

******¡Vamos! ¡STAND UP! Volando a casi 5G.**

****** Ahora I realize that I live. **

**********Aquí estoy.**

********** FEEL! I'm a shinin' STAR!**

Sheryl bailaba a través de todo el escenario, la gente la miraba, como todas las noches que canta, embelesados. Y ella realmente disfrutaba el momento, amaba la emoción que la embargaba al sentir a toda esa gente apoyándola.

**Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.!**

** ¿Qué nos espera en esta super espacial cita meteórica? **

**Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S.!**

** ¡Romántico y a super alta velocidad hacia ti!**

**Vibration… ¡Ahora, como si fuéramos uno!**

** ¡Sacudamos los corazones! ¡Excedamos nuestros latidos!**

**Can you hear my voice? Be good boys & girls. **

**Ahora seguro puedo sentir en todos lados este sentimiento de unidad. **

**Don't you feel it? Esta es la última advertencia.**

** ¡Bailemos en la frecuencia creciente! ¡Shouting through!**

** We'll enjoy a day today! **

**(Then) I sing a love song for you.**

**¡Juntos mantengamos el ritmo! **

**Step by! ****Keep on step! ****Oh yeah. **

**¡Hoy, aquí lo llenaremos! ¡Don't be late!**

-¡Kai! Por fin llegas, -Dijo Ray –Te perdiste el comienzo del show, fue genial.

-Si, si. Lo que tú digas, Ray.

-Ray déjalo en paz, no querrás que te amargué la noche, ¿verdad?

-¡Tyson!

-Hmp… no importa Hilary, nunca entenderá. Y antes de que digas cualquier cosa mejor dedícate a ver el programa. –Finalizó Kai la conversación y el también se dispuso a ver el show. Sheryl, ajena a todo esto, siguió cantando.

**Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! **

**La multitud está a punto de explotar.****Ya están en trance.**

** Welcome to my fan club's night! S.O.S! **

**¡Romántico y a super alta velocidad hacia ti!**

**(Welcome to my fan club's night!)**

** (Welcome to my fan club's night!) **

Estaba terminando de dar una vuelta en el escenario y entonces dirigió su vista hacia la mesa de los Bladebreakers y se percató de que había llegado alguien a la mesa de ellos, se trataba de Kai. Kai, que hasta ese momento estaba distraído en la conversación que Ray tenía con él, volteó a verla. En ese momento Ray volvió a hablar.

-… y así ella me invitó a venir aquí con todos ustedes. ¿Sabes? Hoy es su cumpleaños. Vamos a felicitarla después del show. ¿Tú también vas a venir, verdad Kai?

**Welcome to my fan club's night! **

Estaba sorprendido, de verdad lo estaba y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al escuchar eso. En ese mismo instante Sheryl volteó de nuevo a la mesa y fue entonces cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Los ojos violetas de él con los azules de ella. Dranzer, en su bolsillo; el colgante y los aretes de Sheryl brillaron intensamente. El mundo se congeló y oscureció y solo estaban ellos dos, uno frente al otro y no supieron nada más.

**Sheryl on Stage!**

* * *

**El capítulo más largo hasta ahora, de igual manera es corto comparado con otros fic's , bueno no importa, el chiste es que creo que la próxima semana no podré actualizar o lo haré tarde y por eso decidí hacer este cap. un poco más largo. Ya saben la escuela a veces abruma un poco y hay que distribuir bien el tiempo que empleamos. **

**Ya saben las recomendaciones: cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, fíjense a los dos lados antes de cruzar una calle y lávense los dientes.**

**¡Nos Leemos después!**


	5. Capítulo 5 Juntos

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 5. Juntos.**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia y recuerden que actualizo todos los viernes y sino puedo les aviso en el cap. anterior.**

**Como verán, no soy muy buena con los títulos, así que en esta ocasión el título de este cap. No viene mucho al caso. Aún no me decidía si ponerle título o dejarlo solo como Cap. 5, pero bueno, olvidémonos de eso y vayamos a lo que nos interesa: el cap. De hoy… **

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (la de historias con unas tramas buenísimas que se encuentra una por aquí).**

* * *

El show había continuado con normalidad, comediantes, sketches, algunos otros cantantes y concursos de karaoke y demás. Sheryl cantó unas cuantas veces más, hasta que por fin terminó su turno y fue con los Bladebreakers. Estos se encontraban comiendo y bebiendo mientras platicaban animadamente, excepto Kai, sobre las actuaciones del show de esa noche.

-¡Sheryl! ¡Ven, aquí estamos!

-¡Tyson!... ¿Cómo se la están pasando?

-¡Esto es genial! ¡La comida es estupenda! Esta preparada a la perfección, hace mucho que no tenía un banquete como este, podría comer toda la noche y no me llenaría nunca…

-Esta bien Tyson, creo que Sheryl ya comprendió el punto. –Intervino Max con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Realmente me alegra que estén disfrutando el momento.

-Te debemos como mínimo las gracias. –Habló ahora Kenny.

-No se preocupen chicos, no tienen nada que agradecer. Como les dije, es un placer para mi que hayan aceptado mi invitación.

-Sabes Kai, creo que Sheryl te puede dar unas lecciones acerca de como tratar bien a tus invitados. –Dijo Tyson después de comer un trozo de ternera ahumada.

-Hmp. –"Respondió" Kai, Sheryl solo sonrió.

-¿Eso es un sí? –Volvió a preguntar Tyson.

-Tómalo como quieras.

-¡Cierto! Sheryl aún no te he presentado al último integrante del equipo.-Recordó Ray. –Kai, ella es Sheryl Nome.

-Mucho gusto Kai, es un placer conocerte. –Sheryl le extendió una mano a Kai mientras le mostraba una sonrisa.

-Igualmente. –Respondió de manera seca a su saludo. Sheryl se sorprendió un poco por la actitud del chico, pero rápidamente se concentró en los otros. Por un rato siguieron platicando de cosas triviales, comentando acerca de viajes de ellos y demás.

-¿Sheryl puedes venir un momento? –Preguntaron dos jóvenes desde la entrada de la zona VIP.

-Por supuesto… Enseguida estoy de nuevo con ustedes chicos. –Diciendo esto, se encamino hacia la entrada. -¿Qué sucede chicos?

-¿Ellos son los Bladebreakers, cierto? –Sheryl asintió. –Verás, nosotros nos preguntábamos si a ellos les gustaría tomarse una foto con nosotros, pero nos da un poco de pena preguntarles directamente. ¿Podrías hacerlo por nosotros?

-Los ayudaré. Vengan conmigo. –Ambos jóvenes mostraron una pequeña sonrisa y caminaron detrás de ella. – Chicos, ¿les molestaría si unos amigos míos se pueden tomar unas fotos con ustedes?

-¡Claro que no me molestaría! Siempre estoy disponible para mis fans. –Habló Tyson entusiasmado y se levantó de su asiento encaminándose hacía Sheryl y sus amigos.

-¡Acérquese chicos, pueden tomarse fotos conmigo también! –Secundó Max haciendo lo mismo que Tyson.

-¿Quién quiere otra foto con el campeón mundial? ¡Son gratis! ¿Quieren ver a Dragoon? ¡Aquí está!- Varios compañeros de trabajo de Sheryl se habían acercado también y estaban repartidos entre los beyluchadores.

-Ray tómate una foto conmigo, ¿si? –Preguntó una de las meseras.

-¿Por qué no? Dime donde me paro. –Ray se levantó de su asiento, Kenny y Hilary lo imitaron y se acercaron a los demás. Kai por su parte se levantó también, pero se alejó un poco del lugar, Sheryl al ver eso se acercó a él.

-¿No irás con ellos?

-No tengo ánimos para tomarme fotos con personas desconocidas, además tampoco soy muy sociable. Prefiero estar solo.

-Ya veo, disculpa si te incomodé. Ray me comentó que eras serio y yo viene y te molesté. Disculpa otra vez. –Caminó dirigiéndose a donde estaban los demás.

-No me lo tomes a mal, no era mi intención correrte, -Sheryl detuvo su caminata. –al final de cuentas, tú solo querías charlar un poco y yo, como ya dije anteriormente, no tenía muchos ánimos de salir de casa. –Finalizó Kai y se formó un silencio incómodo entre ellos. Aunque no tuviera ganas de estar ahí, se sintió un poco mal por ser así con la chica y decidió romper el hielo. -¿Cuántos años estas cumpliendo? –Sheryl se sorprendió al escuchar que Kai le hablaba. –Me comentaron que hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-Si, es hoy y estoy cumpliendo 19. Mis amigos del restaurante decidieron hacerme una pequeña cena y me dijera que invitara a mis amigos, pero como soy relativamente nueva en la ciudad, no conocía a ninguno. Pero ahora los tengo a ustedes, porque podemos ser amigos ¿verdad Kai?

-Espero no te ofendas, pero no acostumbro a llamar "amigo" a la primera persona que me hable. Agradezco tu amabilidad al invitarnos aquí, pero eso es todo. No tengo mucho tiempo libre, como para estar desperdiciándolo en cosas tan banales como lo hace Tyson –Volteó hacia donde estaba Tyson, que seguía tomándose fotos con las personas. Sheryl se sintió un poco mal por las palabras que Kai le dijo, pero trato de no mostrarlo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, uno no puede ir por el mundo confiando en la primera persona que se le cruza. Yo tuve suerte que Ray llegará y me ayudará, de haber sido cualquier otra persona no me hubiera ayudado. –De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. –Kai, aún así, yo… me gustaría, si no te molesta, tratarlos más… Prometo no molestarlos mucho, tan solo de vez en cuando, invitarlos de nuevo al restaurante o salir a algún lugar. Realmente me agradan ustedes. –Kai parecía pensar su respuesta.

-No esperes que te presté mucho tiempo, aparte de liderar a este equipo, tengo otras ocupaciones y no siempre estaré presente en sus reuniones. Mucho menos creas que seremos los grandes amigos de la noche a la mañana, tan solo considérate una "conocida mía" eso es todo.

-Mmm… ¿Puedo considerar eso como un si?

-Hmp… Supongo que si.

-¡Que bien! ¡Gracias Kai! –Exclamó feliz, quiso acercarse un poco más a él, pero no quería molestarlo, así que se contuvo. Lo siguiente que observó fue que sus compañeros del trabajo se acercaban a la mesa de los beyluchadores con platos, vasos y algunas botellas, se sorprendió cuando vio que traían un pastel. Lentamente se acercó también a la mesa y la gente se reunió entorno a ella (a la mesa). La gente muy animada, le cantaba "las mañanitas" mientras ella solo sonreía y los veía a todos. Kai no participó y solo se mantuvo en su lugar en silencio. Terminada la canción comenzaron a repartir el pastel. Al verlo alejado otra vez, decidió llevarle un pedazo de pastel.

-Pruébalo, seguro te gustará, -Le dijo extendiéndole el plato –tiene duraznos.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que.

El resto de la noche se dedicaron a cantar y bailar por un buen rato, todos se divertían a su manera, hasta Kai estuvo platicando con otro joven que al igual que él, había aceptado de mala gana estar ahí. Cuando fue tiempo de cerrar el restaurante todos se despidieron.

-De nuevo, mil gracias por haber aceptado la invitación.

-No es nada Sheryl, es bueno complacer a los admiradores cada que se puede –Dijo sonriendo Tyson.

-Sheryl, no dudes en contar con nosotros, ahora que ya eres nuestra amiga, ¿verdad chicos? –Preguntó Max a los demás.

-Por supuesto. –Respondieron los demás a excepción de Kai.

-Gracias por todo chicos. Ustedes son los mejores. Regresen cuando quieran.

-Dalo por hecho, Tyson regresará muchas veces y nosotros también.

-¡Genial! Espero volver a verlos pronto. Cuídense y buenas noches. Adiós.

-Igualmente, adiós. –Finalizó Ray y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

_-Los ojos de esa chica… Se parecen demasiado a los de la niña del laboratorio, además es una coincidencia bastante extraña que hoy también sea su cumpleaños… Las posibilidades que se trate de ella son casi nulas, pero aún así, creo que será mejor prestarle un poco de atención, nunca esta de más saber acerca de las personas que te rodean…_

Con estos pensamientos, Kai intentó dormir, mañana tendrían que reponer el entrenamiento que por este día perdieron. Se acostó y cerró los ojos. Con el último pensamiento que pudo formular de manera consiente, apareció la imagen de la pequeña, del Proyecto Fairy 9.

* * *

-¡Vamos! ¡Quiero cinco vueltas más alrededor del Dojo!

-¡Kai por lo menos déjame ir a desayunar algo! –Se quejaba el pobre de Tyson y con justa razón. Kai había llegado temprano al Dojo (5:50 am) y los había despertado a casi todos quitándoles las sábanas, y digo casi, porque se hartó de zarandear a Tyson que decidió echarle un cubetazo de agua helada. Les dio cierto tiempo para que fueran a cambiarse y los esperó afuera del Dojo. Max para animarse y tener energías había ido por un bote de mermelada de fresa y Ray lo había acompañado para comer algo de fruta.

-Escuchen bien, el campeonato mundial no será nada fácil, si bien ya los hemos derrotado antes, ellos también han entrenado y se han vuelto muy fuertes. Así que más les vale que se enfoquen en ganar, porque no pienso ir a hacer el ridículo con ustedes como equipo, antes prefiero ir yo solo.

-Por supuesto que les ganaremos, ellos podrán entrenar todo lo que quieran, poseer la mejor tecnología y esas cosas, pero jamás nos ganaran por que somos un mucho mejor equipo que ellos. ¿Cierto, chicos?

-¡Si! –Dijeron a coro Max, Ray, Kenny y Hilary.

-Bien, ahora a seguir entrenando, el campeonato es en 2 meses y aún nos hace falta mucho. Ray tu harás 100 abdominales, Max tú harás 80 y tú Tyson, seguirás corriendo alrededor del Dojo. ¡Empecemos ya!

¡Entendido!- Dijeron todos en coro otra vez y se dispusieron a hacer sus ejercicios. Siguieron entrenando hasta las 10:00 am, después tomaron un descanso y se fueron a bañar ya que pronto el desayuno estaría listo.

-¡Chicos, ya está listo el desayuno! –El Sr. Kinomiya gritaba desde la cocina. -¡Bajen de una buena vez!

-¡Si! ¡Desayuno! –Tyson salió corriendo de la habitación que en esos momentos compartía con los otros beyluchadores y Hilary. (Ella no es beyluchadora, se los recuerdo y pues Kenny batalló un par de veces).

-¡Espérame Tyson! –Le siguió de cerca Max.

-¡Hey ustedes dos, no corran! –Hilary iba detrás de ellos junto con Kenny. Ray y Kai aún permanecían en la habitación.

-Oye Kai ¿no vienes?

-Si, enseguida los alcanzo. Antes iré a darle de comer a Ashura.

-¿Ashura? –Preguntó Ray intrigado.

-Si, Ashura. Ese es el nombre que le di al gato.

-Ya entiendo. ¿Y qué significa?

-En realidad, es Asura y en el hinduismo, los asuras son un grupo de deidades sedientas de poder y en constante guerra, consideradas a veces demoníacas o pecaminosas. Pero me gusto como se escucha más Ashura y así lo deje.

-Es un nombre algo extraño para un gato.

-Si, eso creo.

-Bien, entonces me adelantaré con los otros. No tardes.

-Si. –Kai salió del Dojo y se encaminó cerca del pequeño estanque que había ahí. Acostado a un lado de una roca, estaba Ashura, que dormía plácidamente. Kai traía un plato con un poco de leche y se sentó enseguida del gato.

-Toma pequeño, disculpa por tardar en traerte de comer. Esta tarde nos la pasaremos aquí y en la noche regresaremos a casa. ¿Te parece bien?

-Nyan –"Respondió" Ashura, como si realmente entendiera lo que Kai le decía. Después de olfatear el contenido del plato comenzó a beber de el. Kai dejo que el gato siguiera bebiendo y se encamino hacia el interior del Dojo, donde a excepción de Ray y el Sr. Kinomiya que lo estaba esperando, todos ya se encontraban desayunando.

-Acércate Kai, tu plato ya esta servido.

-Gracias Sr. Kinomiya.

-¿Cómo está Ashura? ¿Después de comer me dejar ir con él a jugar?

-Si, lo que tu digas Ray.

-¿Quién es Ashura? – Pregunto Tyson dándole otra mordida a su pieza de pan.

-Es el nombre del gato de Kai y significa "deidad sedienta de poder". –Respondió Ray.

-¡Oh! Tú gato tiene un nombre muy interesante Kai. –Dijo esta vez Hilary.

"… y en otras noticias, las principales ciudades europeas están dando los toques finales para la celebración del Campeonato Mundial de Beyblade, presentado por la BBA, y donde los actuales campeones mundiales, los "Bladebreakers" defenderán fieramente su título dentro de 2 meses. Se espera la presencia de más de 300 000 visitantes a los diferentes eventos del campeonato y la presencia podría aumentar para el evento final que se celebrará en Oslo, Noruega, lugar donde los Bladebreakers tendrán un evento de exhibición antes de disputar la batalla oficial donde se enfrenten al equipo que haya resultado ganador durante las eliminatorias del torneo europeo…"

Alguien había dejado la televisión encendida y en el canal de las noticas. Todos guardaron silencio cuando escucharon las noticias acerca del campeonato mundial.

-Definitivamente vamos a ganar otra vez ¿no lo creen así, chicos? –Preguntó Tyson.

-¡Por supuesto que si! –Dijo sonriente Max.

-¡Ni si quieran sabrán que los golpeo! –Secundo muy seguro de sí mismo Ray.

-Con mis conocimientos… –Habló Kenny.

-Y mis ánimos… -Esta vez fue Hilary.

-Nos alzaremos con la victoria nuevamente. –Finalizó Kai con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras todos los demás se habían levantado de sus asientos.

-¡Campeonato Mundial aquí vamos! –Gritaron Tyson y los demás e incluso el abuelo, excepto Kai.

* * *

**Este capítulo me quedó muy flojo, realmente no sabía como o hasta donde terminarlo. Con todos los trabajos de la escuela he perdido un poco la inspiración para la historia, que como ya les dije, esta viejita pero tengo que modificarla en algunas (muchas) cosas para que quede tal y como yo quiero, aún así siempre salen este tipo de capítulos. Solo espero que los siguientes capítulos sean menos peores que esté (que ánimos ¬¬).**

**Dudas o sugerencias por favor de reportarlas en la sección de Reviews… ¡Por favor! Jaja ni al caso, pero aún así soy muy feliz por los reviews que ya tengo, de verdad muchas gracias. Creo que es todo esta vez. Las recomendaciones de siempre ya las conocen: cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, fíjense a los dos lados antes de cruzar una calle y lávense los dientes.**

**¡Nos leemos después!**


	6. Capítulo 6 La Predicción

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 6. La predicción.**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia. Recuerden que se actualiza los viernes.**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (es que estos trompitos son muy divertidos…).**

* * *

-Chicos será mejor que se vayan despidiendo, su vuelo ya no tarda en anunciar el despegue.

-Si sr. Dickenson. –Respondieron a coro los Bladebreakers.

-Papá cuídate mucho.

-Por supuesto Max, tu también te cuidas. Tu madre y yo iremos a verte cuando sean las finales, hasta entonces tienes que portarte bien.

-Oye, sabes que ya soy grande y que puedo cuidarme solo. –dijo sonriente Max.

-¿Tener 13 años es lo suficientemente grande para ti?

-¡Claro que si!

-Bien, tú ganas. Prometo que estaremos ahí, apoyándote.

-Gracias por confiar en mi papá. –El padre de Max solo sonrío.

-Tyson quiero que te apliques con los entrenamientos, hazle caso a Kai en todo lo que te diga, recuerda no comer la comida de los aviones ya que es muy mala y te provocará indigestión.

-Abuelo, ¿tienes que decir todo eso? Además, ¿Por qué tengo que obedecer a Kai en lo que me diga? Él es solo el capitán del equipo no nuestro jefe.

-Simplemente por que él es el más grande del equipo y tiene mayor experiencia que ustedes.

-No es como si fuera la primera vez que salimos solos.

-Eso ya lo sé, y por eso mismo es por lo que lo digo. Como sino te conociera muchacho, como sino te conociera…

-Mamá, papá, prometo traerles recuerdos de Noruega.

-Kenny, nos conformaremos si sabemos que te encuentras bien. –Respondió la madre de Kenny, mientras se daban un abrazo grupal.

-Ray, Kai, muchachos ustedes también cuídense mucho, por favor.

-Gracias por preocuparse por nosotros sr. Kinomiya. –respondió Ray.

-Gracias a usted, por cuidar a Ashura. –Dijo esta vez Kai.

-Descuida, él estará bien conmigo.

-¿Nos veras por televisión, verdad Sheryl?

-Por supuesto que si, Ray. No me perdería sus batallas por nada, les diré a los chicos del restaurante para que también los apoyen desde aquí. –Ray sonrió.

-Chicos ya es hora. –Hablo el sr. Dickenson. –Vamos, caminen hacia el andén.

-Adiós a todos. –Dijeron los Bladebreakers, excepto Kai.

* * *

El viaje, resultó sin mayor percance. Tyson comió todo lo que servían en el avión y como su abuelo pronóstico, le dio indigestión y Max solo estaba pegado en la ventana, viendo las nubes y el cielo. Kenny a veces veía por la ventana, otras, buscaba en su laptop información sobre Noruega, sus costumbres, cultura y demás, o bien, platicaba con Dizzy sobre las mejoras que podrían hacer en los blades del equipo. Hilary, quien compartía asientos con Kenny, solo leía revistas o trataba inútilmente de platicar con Kenny. Ray y Kai también compartían asientos, mientras Kai se entretenía viendo por la ventana de su asiento, Ray solo escuchaba música. Finalmente aterrizaron en Noruega.

-¡Esto es genial! ¡Aún no salgo del aeropuerto y ya amo esta ciudad!

-Tyson cálmate.

-¿Acaso no viste la ciudad desde el avión Ray? Es enorme y gigante. Tan solo traten de imaginar cuantos restaurantes debe haber aquí, sin contar que Europa tiene unos beyluchadores poderosos y nosotros nos enfrentaremos a los mejores.

-¡Miren chicos, el autobús de la BBA ya está aquí! –Dijo Max.

-Bien, hay que subir y que nos lleven al hotel. –Mencionó esta vez Kai.

-Chicos, yo tendré que dejarlos solos por un rato, tengo que ir a la oficina regional de la BBA para dar constancia de nuestro arribo. –Habló el Sr. Dickenson. –Yo más tarde llegaré al hotel, nos vemos después.

-Adiós Sr. Dickenson. –Dijeron todos a coro, excepto Kai.

-Ya escucharon al Sr. Dickenson, es hora de ir al hotel.

Se subieron todos al camión y tomaron rumbo hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían durante e campeonato. Durante el trayecto casi todos iban viendo por las ventanas el panorama de la ciudad que esta vez estaban visitando. Grandes edificios corporativos, hoteles, bancos, tiendas, restaurantes y demás era lo que veían por las calles. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, algunas se detenían fuera de las tiendas observando por los ventanales lo que había dentro de ellas, otras se tomaban fotos frente a edificios famosos o junto a otras personas que iban caminando por ahí.

Llegaron al Clarion Oslo Hotel, se registraron y fueron hacia sus cuartos. Tyson, Max y Kenny tenían una habitación, Ray y Kai en otra y Hilary estaba en otra. Dejaron el equipaje en sus correspondientes habitaciones y se reunieron en el lobby del hotel.

-Oigan chicos, tenemos todo el día libre, ¿porque no lo aprovechamos y salimos a explorar?

-Yo apoyo la propuesta de Tyson. –Dijo el sonriente Max.

-Yo también la apoyó. –Dijo esta vez Ray.

-Y yo. –Ahora era Kenny.

-¿Alguien más se apunta? ¿Hilary, Kai?

-Pues no suena tan mal. –Razonó Hilary.

-¿Kai? –Preguntó de nuevo Tyson.

-Tengo que acompañarlos, aunque no quiera, ya que ustedes se perderían apenas dieran vuelta a la esquina.

-¡Oye! No nos creas tan tontos. –Se quejó Tyson.

-¿Al menos tienen idea de como se llama el hotel? –Preguntó incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que si… he… mmm…

-Típico de ustedes… Bien solo nos tomaremos esté día, recuerden que tenemos que entrenar para la batalla de exhibición y…

-¿Entrenar para una batalla de exhibición? Por favor Kai, ni siquiera es oficial. Solo será jugar con un grupo de incautos y ya. La verdadera acción vendrá en la batalla final del campeonato.

-Hmp… si eso es lo que crees, esta bien. Yo ya dije lo que tenía que decir. Andando.

Estuvieron caminando por mucho tiempo y entraron a un centro comercial, viendo las tiendas de ropa, entraron a una plaza de la tecnología, checaron precios de algunos restaurantes para volver después, visitaron algunas dulcerías y Max compro algunos chocolates, también entraron a una tienda de artículos de Beyblade y algunas personas los reconocieron y se tomaron fotos con casi todos de ellos, aunque uno que otro logro sacarle una foto a Kai. Compraron algunas cosas, como repuestos, herramientas y demás. Salieron de la tienda y se sentaron a descansar en una de las bancas de la plaza.

-Lo dicho, chicos, esta ciudad es fantástica, definitivamente tendremos que regresar de vacaciones en otro momento.

-¡Es la ropa más linda que he visto en mi vida!

-¡Son los chocolates más deliciosos que he probado jamás!

-¡Y esas computadoras, eran hermosas con sus pantallas de plasma líquido y las teclas tan suaves y…!

-Kenny, si sigues hablando de esa manera, Dizzy se pondrá muy celosa.

-Ray, Dizzy sabe que ella siempre será la primera en mi corazón, pero tienes que admitir que esas computadoras me estaban llamando…

-"_Bola de locos, emocionarse por ese tipo de cosas…" –_Fueron los pensamientos de Kai.

-Tu eres Tyson, ¿cierto? –La pregunta fue más bien una afirmación.

-¿Eh? ¿Quién eres tú? –Pregunto Tyson a la chica frente a él. Era joven, tendría unos 20 años, mantenía una expresión seria y veía fijamente a los ojos de Tyson. Todos los demás se callaron y vieron a la joven.

-Si lo eres... Tengo algo que decirte.

-Aún no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Quién eres?

-El dragón peleará fieramente, pero será silenciado por la flecha que atravesará su cabeza, ya que su guardián será la causa de su propia caída. –Dicho esto, comenzó a alejarse del lugar.

-¡Hey espera! ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué significa todo eso que dijiste? –Tyson caminó hasta alcanzarla, la tomó del hombro y la giró para que ella lo viera.

-La predicción ya fue dada, ya no tengo razón de permanecer en este lugar.

-¿Predicción?... Al menos dime tu nombre o no te dejaré ir.

-Mi nombre es irrelevante, pero si tanto quieres saber… Mi nombre es Urd. Ahora que ya lo sabes yo me retiro. –Separo la mano de Tyson y se fue caminando, perdiéndose entre la gente.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?... Fue escalofriante,-Un escalofrío recorrió su médula espinal. –Sentía que su mirada me atravesaba.

-Y todo eso que dijo fue demasiado extraño. –Menciono Ray.

-Dijo que era una predicción. ¿Qué querrá decir? –Dijo de manera pensativa Kenny.

-¿Por qué buscaría a Tyson? Digo, él no es muy guapo o inteligente y para variar, se acerca y habla en clave. –Caviló Hilary.

-¡Oye! Aún estoy aquí por si no te has dado cuenta. –Mencionó un poco molesto Tyson.

-¿Por qué no la seguimos? –Opinó Max.

-Demasiado tarde, ya nos lleva una gran ventaja y aparte de su nombre, no sabemos nada más de ella. –Intervino Kai, -Creo que lo más prudente que podemos hacer por ahora es regresar al hotel, quizá decirle al Sr. Dickenson, tal vez él sepa algo o nos pueda ayudar a investigar acerca de este asunto.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo con Kai, hay que volver al hotel. –Apoyó ahora Ray.

Tyson y los demás caminaban en grupo mientras comentaban lo que había sucedido, más atrás de ellos, caminaba solo Kai.

-"_¿Quién será realmente esa chica?... Urd… No creo haberla visto antes, raramente olvido el rostro de alguien y ella no sería la excepción". _Kai pensaba esto mientras veía a su equipo caminar delante de él, y de vez en cuando, miraba de manera discreta hacia los lados, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo normal.

_-"Tanto su nombre como lo que le dijo a Tyson fueron demasiado extraños, solo se acercó de la nada y le habló a Tyson acerca de un dragón o algo así…". _–Estos eran los pensamientos de Kenny.

-_"¿Por qué yo? No lo entiendo. Se refirió además a un dragón, ¿cierto? Al único dragón que conozco es a Dragoon, pero dudo mucho que se trate de él. ¡Ni si quiera esta libre! Siempre está dentro de la peonza y estando así nadie puede dispararle una flecha y mucho menos atravesar su cabeza. Tengo el presentimiento que la volveremos a ver". _Tyson dejó de pensar cuando llegaron a la entrada del hotel.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo chicos/as! Esta semana he estado algo ajetreada, como no pude ir varios días a la escuela ahora tengo que esforzarme más para que no me afecte mucho en mi rendimiento escolar.**

**Mientras revisaba los Reviews (soy tan feliz) me di cuenta que era mala la no responderlos y pues quiero agradecer principalmente a "Funeral-Of-The Humanity" por sus grandes consejos, me sirvieron mucho para darle una mejor trayectoria a la historia. Me "inspiro" tratando de imaginar primero lo que voy a escribir como si lo estuviera viendo en un episodio de la serie, con todo y banda sonora incluida (la que usaron en el doblaje, porque vi la serie doblada, la original todavía no), creo que eso le da un poco de más "realismo" a la historia. En lo particular, también a mi me gusto como quedo la parte final del capítulo 4, creo que fue mi parte favorita XD. Respecto a lo de "experimentar" con los otros personajes ya lo había pensado, de hecho esa es una cosa que cambié de la historia original, ya que se centraba solo en Kai y en Sheryl (que en ese entonces no tenía nombre) y ahora trataré de abordar la historia desde su punto de vista también y espero poder mantener las personalidades de cada uno lo más apegadas posible a la original.**

**Agradezco también a "Arant" por ser mi primer review y me apoyo a continuar la historia a pesar de confundirse con el primer cap. Y me disculpo por eso, prometo arreglarlo más adelante. Me falta mencionar a "yuric09" por también apoyarme en esta loca historia, ustedes me dan muchos ánimos, me alegran el día ¡de veras! :D**

**Las recomendaciones de siempre ya las conocen: cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, fíjense a los dos lados antes de cruzar una calle, lávense los dientes y no se desvelen mucho.**

** ¡Nos leemos después!**


	7. Capítulo 7 Confrontación

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 7. Confrontación.**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia. Recuerden que se actualiza los viernes.**

**Ya sé que muchos se preguntan que qué onda con Sheryl, les diré que… ya me cayó gorda y la sacaré del fic (Gente la abuchea "BUUUUUU") Naa mentira ella saldrá, quizás no hoy ni mañana, ni al día siguiente o al siguiente o al siguiente o al siguiente o al siguiente o hasta el final de los tiempos pero de que ella vuelve a aparecer aparece. Sin más por el momento, los dejo con el capítulo de hoy…**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (¡PAU! ¡Justo en la Boca!).**

* * *

-Disculpe señorita, quisiéramos saber si el sr. Dickenson ya llego al hotel. –Pregunto Tyson.

-Espere un momento por favor, enseguida lo checo. –La recepcionista comenzó a buscar datos en la computadora. –Si, aquí está. ¿Ustedes son los Bladebreakers?

-Si somos nosotros. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-El sr. Dickenson dejo dicho que en cuanto llegaran al hotel lo buscaran en su habitación. Él está en la habitación 250, en el quinto piso.

-Ya veo, así que ya nos esta esperando, -Se giro hacia los chicos, -bien chicos, vayamos a su habitación. –giro nuevamente hacia la recepcionista. –Muchas gracias señorita. –La chica solo asintió. Subieron hasta la habitación del sr. Dickenson.

-Que bueno que ya llegaron chicos.

-Hola Sr. Dickenson. –Respondió Tyson.

-¿Qué tal va su estadía en Noruega?

-Ha sido muy interesante, hemos recorrido una gran cantidad de tiendas y caminamos por los alrededores todo el día. –Dijo el siempre sonriente Max.

-Me alegra que se hayan divertido. ¿Ya han hecho nuevos amigos?

-Todo lo contrario, acabamos de conocer a una chica y le dijo cosas muy extrañas a Tyson. –Dijo Hilary.

-¿En serio?

-Si.

-¡Esa chica esta loca! Se acerco de manera amenazante y me dijo unas cosas muy feas. –Intervino Tyson.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Pues… habló acerca de flechas y dragones.

-¿Flechas y dragones?

-Tyson se refiere a una predicción. –Mencionó esta vez Kenny. –Si mal no recuerdo, dijo: "el dragón peleará fieramente pero una flecha atravesará su cabeza y su guardián será la causa de su caída". Algo así era.

-¡Oh! Eso suena muy interesante.

-¡¿Interesante?! –Exclamó Tyson. -¿Qué tiene de interesante que una chica lunática se acerque a nosotros y nos diga tales cosas?

-¡Cálmate Tyson! –Le grito Hilary. -No tienes por que hablarle de ese modo al señor Dickenson.

-Descuida Hilary, –Dijo de manera sonriente el sr. Dick. –ya sabemos que el temperamento de Tyson es un poco explosivo. Respecto a la predicción, en Noruega hay muchas personas que practican la quiromancia, el esoterismo y ese tipo de cosas, así que es normal que se haya acercado una chica a decirles su buena fortuna.

-¿Le llama a eso buena fortuna? –Preguntó Ray.

-Me refería a que así se dice a las predicciones. Seguramente se acercaron a ustedes por que son turistas y además ustedes son personas famosas.

-¿Qué querrá decir todo lo que nos dijo? –Intervino esta vez Max.

-Bien, hay algunas personas que son especiales y son capaces de ver el futuro o hacer premoniciones, quizás la persona que se acercó a ustedes es una de ellas, y vio el futuro de ustedes, el de Tyson.

-¿Mi futuro?

-Puede ser, ya que solo menciona de alguna forma a Tyson. –Dijo de manera pensativa Ray.

-Es cierto, -Habló de nueva cuenta Kenny. –ella solo se refirió a un dragón y entre nosotros el único que posee uno es Tyson.

-Y dijo que su guardián provocaría su caída. Entonces eso quiere decir que…

-Eso quiere decir que Tyson es débil y que necesita entrenar más. –Esta vez fue Kai el que hablo.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy débil y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras. –Se molestó Tyson y se coloco frente a Kai, quien lo miraba de manera indiferente.

-Calma chicos. –Hablo de manera conciliadora el sr. Dick posicionándose en medio de Tyson y Kai. –Se me ocurre una buena idea que hará que nos olvidemos de este tema. ¿Qué les parece si bajamos a cenar? –Tyson dejo de ver a Kai de manera amenazante y se centró en lo que decía el sr. Dick. -Hoy todo corre por mi cuenta.

-¡A cenar se ha dicho! –Exclamó emocionado Tyson. –Ya muero de hambre.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Definitivamente les encantará la comida del restaurante.

-¿Entonces que sucederá con la chica? Su nombre es Urd si no mal recuerdo. –Le preguntó Ray a Kenny, que estaba a su lado.

-Supongo que por el momento debemos mantenernos atentos por si vuelve a aparecer. Estoy de acuerdo con Kai en que Tyson deba entrenar más, si se acercaron a él y dijeron eso, puede ser que en estos momentos Tyson sea el integrante más débil de nuestro equipo.

-Si, concuerdo contigo, Jefe. –Finalizó Ray.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel. Mientras estaban dentro del elevador Kai pensaba.

_-"Si lo que dice el sr. Dickenson es verdad y la tal Urd tiene esa capacidad, podría ser que no solo Tyson y Dragoon sean los únicos silenciados de este equipo. Definitivamente tenemos que entrenar más". _Las puertas del elevador se abrieron.

* * *

-¡Esto es el paraíso! Toda esta comida, servida en con una buena presentación, excelente sabor... –Tyson comía otra porción de vieiras selladas. –Los sabores se distinguen perfectamente, la carne es crujiente por fuera pero blanda por dentro, y el toque de vino blanco es estupendo. ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Podría comer por siempre!

-¿Desde cuando Tyson sabe apreciar a tal grado la comida? –Pregunto sorprendido Kenny.

-Es sorprendente que sepa el ingrediente de cada platillo. –Dijo Max.

-Es más sorprendente aún el hecho que Tyson este comiendo como una persona decente. ¡Incluso sabe los vinos que acompañan los pescados! –Exclamó esta vez Hilary.

-Esto me esta dando miedo. –Susurró Kenny.

-Vamos chicos. ¿Acaso no piensan comer? –Tyson interrumpió su banquete al ver que todos en la mesa lo veían sorprendido. -¿Qué tanto me miran?

-Disculpa Tyson, pero es la primera vez que te comportas bien en la mesa. –Dijo Ray.

-¿Desde cuando sabes comer así? –Intervino Kai.

-Pues verán… -Llevo una mano a su barbilla y levanto la cara, en una pose de estar recordando algo. -¿Recuerdan que cuando salimos de la habitación del sr. Dickenson, yo me separe de ustedes y les dije que después los alcanzaría? –Los demás asintieron. –Me fui hacia mi habitación a buscar algo y ya cuando estaba por regresar vi un folleto que estaba escrito en varios idiomas y trataba sobre las normas en la mesa. ¡Miren aquí esta! –Les mostró a todos el folleto.

-Eso no explica tu comportamiento. Siempre te hemos dicho como debes de tomar los cubiertos y como comportarte y nunca nos hiciste caso. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?

-No lo sé. Quizás es por que este hotel es el más lujoso en el que hemos estado, y aquí hay hospedadas personas muy importantes… ¡Como yo!

-El hecho de que haya personas importantes nunca fue un impedimento para que cambiaras tu manera de ser.

-Si tienes razón, incluso yo me sorprendí. Pero eso ahora no importa, el punto es que esta noche seré normal. Así que con su permiso, seguiré alegrando mi paladar con estas obras de arte. –Dicho esto, siguió comiendo y todos los demás después de observarlo unos momentos también lo imitaron.

Después de cenar, el sr. Dickenson pago la (gran) cuenta y todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. A la mañana siguiente, Kai fue por los chicos, pero Tyson nunca despertó, así que se llevo a los otros a entrenar y solo supieron de Tyson hasta que fue la hora de la comida, terminando Tyson se separó de ellos diciendo que iría a explorar cercas del hotel mientras los demás entrenaban. Se volvieron a reunir con él a la hora de la cena y cuando fue la hora de descansar. El día siguiente fue prácticamente lo mismo. Al llegar el tercer día de su estancia, abordaron el autobús de la BBA y los condujo hasta llegar al centro deportivo en donde sería la batalla de exhibición.

* * *

-Hola buenos días. Los saludamos a todos desde el "Bislett Stadion". Soy Brad Best y estoy en compañía de mi compañero AJ Topper y juntos les damos la más cordial bienvenida a la batalla de exhibición de este año.

-Así es Brad. Este año se estarán enfrentando dos equipos muy poderosos: los Bladebreakers y las Valkyrias. Ambos equipos tienen en su haber trágicas derrotas y aplastantes victorias, sus integrantes son lo mejor de lo mejor y realmente entregan todo durante la batalla.

-Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces estamos a punto de ver un gran espectáculo.

-Dalo por hecho viejo. –Ambos se encontraban en la cabina de conducción.

-¡Bienvenidos sean todos! ¡Prepárense a ver una increíble batalla entre dos grandes del Beyblade! –Decía ahora DJ Jazzman desde una de las gradas, mientras tanto la gente estaba muy emocionada en sus asientos. -Del lado izquierdo tenemos al equipo retador... ¡Las Valkyrias!

Mientras la gente gritaba emocionada un grupo de cinco chicas llegaban a sus bancas, quienes saludaban de manera sonriente a la multitud. Una vez que llegaron a sus puestos. Jazzman hizo otro anuncio.

-Y del lado derecho tenemos a los actuales campeones mundiales… ¡Los Bladebreakers!

La multitud de nuevo se enardeció y gritaron cuando vieron entrar a los Bladebreakers hacia sus asientos. Tyson iba al frente de ellos, detrás de él venían Ray y Max, más atrás estaban Kenny y Hilary, todos saludando alegremente a su público, y hasta al final venía Kai, serio como siempre.

-¡Vean cuanta gente hay aquí! –Dijo emocionado y sonriente Tyson.

-Este beyestadio es muy grande. –Mencionó asombrado Ray.

-¡Chicos miren quién esta ahí! –Hablo de manera nerviosa Kenny señalando a la grada del equipo contrario.

-¿Qué sucede Jefe? –Pregunto Max. Tyson se acerco a Kenny y comenzó a hablar.

-Pero si es…

-Urd. –Hablo seriamente Kai, mientras no dejaba de verla.

-¿Pero que hace ella aquí? –También habló Hilary.

-¿Acaso piensa competir? –Hablo de nueva cuenta Tyson.

-Eso lo averiguaremos muy pronto. –Susurro para sí, Kai.

* * *

-Esos chicos de enfrente no dejan de vernos.

-Debe ser por que no pueden creer que tanta belleza sea posible.

-Nuestra belleza será la última de sus preocupaciones cuando estemos en la batalla.

-Basta ustedes tres. –Habló de manera seria Urd. –Recuerden a lo hemos venido.

-Solo tienen que apegarse al plan que ya trazamos y será fácil acabar con ellos. –Hablo con voz acompasada y suave la última de ellas y viendo a Urd continúo. –Hermana, ¿estás segura que ya se han cumplido todas las condiciones de la predicción?

-¿Acaso estas dudando de mi, hermana?

-Por supuesto que no…

-Era una predicción y sabes que no podemos guardarnos ninguna, además ellos tienen que aprender. –Finalizó la conversación con su hermana viendo a los Bladebreakers, específicamente a Tyson.

* * *

-¡En unos momentos más empezaremos con las batallas, les pido a los equipos que se preparen! –Hablo por el micrófono Jazzman.

-Ya escucharon chicos, he estado buscando información acerca de las Valkyrias, pero lamento decirles que no tengo gran cosa –Dijo Kenny mientras pulsaba las teclas de su laptop. –El equipo tiene más de tres años inactivo.

-¿Tres años? –Pregunto Tyson.

-Si. Las Valkyrias decidieron retirarse antes de aceptar entrar a la liga profesional.

-¿Por qué harían eso? –Hablo ahora Ray.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, según lo que he leído, ellas son rivales poderosas, aunque nunca sobresalieron más allá de la parte occidental de Europa.

-Bien, eso no va a detenernos, ni mucho menos la predicción de es tal Urd. Nosotros les demostraremos a esas que cometieron un error al regresar a las grandes ligas. –Dijo de manera muy confiada y sonriente Tyson.

-¡Competidores favor de tomar sus posiciones estamos a punto de comenzar! –Hablo nuevamente Jazzman.

-Bien es hora, chicos ya formé el patrón de nuestros jugadores. Ya que Kai no quiso competir esta vez, así queda el orden de competición: Max, Ray y Tyson. ¿Están de acuerdo?

-Claro que si. Entonces voy primero. –Ray Empezó a caminar hacia el plato del beyestadio, pero se detuvo cuando vio que uno de los ayudantes de la BBA llevaba cargando una diana que colocó a un lado de la grada de los Bladebreakers, todos lo vieron sorprendidos cuando el chico se dio la vuelta y le pregunto a la persona frente a él.

-¿Esta bien aquí, señorita?

-Mmm… Un poco más a la izquierda, por favor.

-¿Aquí?

-¡Si! Ahí esta perfecto, gracias joven.

-De nada señorita.

-¡Oye tú! –Le hablo en voz alta Tyson a la chica que antes estaba cerca de ellos. -¿Qué crees que haces?

-¿Me hablas a mí? –Pregunto ella después de haber visto hacia diferentes lados antes de contestarle.

-Por supuesto que si.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Respondió ella de manera seria.

-¿Por qué mandaste a poner esa diana aquí?

-Eso no te interesa. –Respondió nuevamente pero de manera petulante y se dio la vuelta para regresar a su lugar.

-¡Hey espera! ¡Te estoy hablando! Arg… demonios esa chica…

-Tranquilízate Tyson. –Se acercó Ray a él y le puso una mano en el hombro. –Ya después tendrás tiempo de hablar con ella, por ahora debemos concentrarnos en la batalla que nos espera.

-Supongo que tienes razón. Regresaré con los chicos.

-Si.

-¡Bien jóvenes, colóquense frente al plato que vamos a descubrir en estos momentos! –Jazzman señaló el centro del beyestadio. En esos momentos el piso se partió en dos y cada mitad se replegó hacia los lados dejando ver un plato normal.

-Estamos viendo el plato seleccionado para las batallas de este día. –Se escuchó la voz de Brad Best desde la cabina de conducción que compartía con AJ.

-Se trata de un plato normal, aunque si lo vemos bien, en realidad es más grande que un plato de tamaño estándar. –Mencionó ahora AJ Topper.

-Si, creo que tienes razón. Bien, ya es hora de hablar de nuestros contendientes. Tenemos en primer lugar a la representante de las Valkyrias… ¡Gunnr! –Apareció en las pantallas del estadio su ficha de beyluchadora mostrando sus estadísticas.

-Gunnr es una chica de pocas palabras Brad, pero ella no las necesita, en cuanto su blade toca el plato, su bestia bit Sleipnir habla por ella.

-¡Y vaya que lo hace! Ella se caracteriza de un poderoso ataque frontal que ha dejado a más de uno fuera del estadio.

La chica antes mencionada vestía sobre su vestido blanco una armadura plateada y llevaba consigo un equipo de arco y flechas doradas. Mostraba una actitud seria y una mirada fría.

-¡Pero si es ella! –Dijo exaltado Tyson en cuanto la vio.

-Y del lado de los Bladebreakers tenemos a… -Comenzó a decir AJ pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Tyson, que a su vez impidió que Ray se terminará de subir a la plataforma del plato.

-¡Espera un momento Ray!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Tyson?

-Será mejor que te bajes del plato, porque seré yo quien se enfrente contra esa chica. –La joven en cuestión solo le dirigió una mirada de superioridad.

-¡Tyson el que tiene que detenerse eres tú! –Intervino ahora Hilary. –Este es el turno de Ray, no puedes llegar y decidir que tu vas a luchar en su lugar.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que esta sucediendo? –La voz de Brad se oyó por lo altavoces del estadio.

-No tengo la menor idea viejo. –Ahora era AJ.

-Oye chico, no puedes estar aquí si aún no es tu turno. –DJ se colocó frente a Tyson para que ya no siguiera caminando hacia el plato. Sin embargo Tyson lo ignoró.

-¡Tú, la tal Gunnr! –La señalo directamente. –Te reto a una beybatalla. Yo en lugar de Ray. ¿Qué dices?

-Hmp… -Parecía estarlo pensando. –Prefiero al chico gato.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Tyson sorprendido.

-¡Acaban de escucharlo amigos, Gunnr acaba de rechazar una beybatalla contra Tyson! –Dijo Jazzman por el micrófono.

-¡Tú no puedes hacerme esto! –Tyson levanto más su tono de voz. –Te estoy retando y ¿me estas rechazando? ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

-Mmm… ¿Solo un tonto gritón?

-¡Esto es inconcebible! –Gritó muy exaltado. -¡Escucha muy bien mujer! ¡Yo soy Tyson Kinomiya y soy el Actual Campeón Mundial!

-¿De verdad? Por que no lo pareces. No te comportas como debería comportarse uno.

-¡Arg! ¡Tú pequeña…!

-Los ánimos se están calentando mucho, ¿no lo crees Brad? –Se escucho a AJ hablar a través de las bocinas del estadio.

-Concuerdo definitivamente contigo AJ. Creo que es hora de que alguien intervenga antes de que esto se salga de control.

-¡Tyson! Regresa aquí ahora mismo. –Por fin intervino Kai.

-¡No lo haré, no sin antes haber peleado contra ella!

-Yo no compito contra novatos, ¿Ray vamos a beybatallar o no? –Hablo Gunnr, Ray por su parte, se encontraba callado y viendo como se desarrollaba la discusión.

-Yo creo… -Tyson lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

-¡Yo no soy ningún novato!

-Bien, creo que no es mi turno ahora, así que me retiro. –Después de decir eso, Gunnr se fue hacia su grada.

-¡Espera! ¡Esto aún no ha terminado! –Ella no lo escuchó y siguió caminando hacia su grada, el equipo de ella solo se mantenía en silencio y a excepción de una de ellas que estaba visiblemente emocionada, todas las demás se mantenían calmadas respecto a la situación. –Bien, no me dejas otra opción. 3, 2, 1… ¡Let It Rip! –Su blade salió disparado y cayó en el centro del plato.

Todos en el estadio se quedaron callados como si estuvieran conteniendo la respiración y el único sonido que se escuchaba era el que producía el blade de Tyson al girar. Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia Gunnr, que se había quedado parada a mitad de su recorrido, esperando su respuesta.

Urd solo veía la escena y pequeña sonrisa se apareció en su rotro.

Las condiciones ya estaban cumplidas.

* * *

**¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? Espero que les haya gustado, al menos la gente pasa por la historia. Mientras terminaba de escribir el capítulo, mi mamá y yo estábamos viendo una novela muy buena que pasan en el canal 13 y que tiene a Gaby Spanic como protagonista y… ¡Esta muuuuuy buena! Y en esas estábamos y estaban pasando una escena buenísima y Eduardo Capetillo le dijo a Gaby:**

**-"Alma… Me das asco". Era la típica escena donde se pelan por la paternidad del bebé que espera la protagonista y pues antes de que empezara la escena mi mamá y ya habíamos descrito toda la trama incluso los diálogos y me dio risa por que mi madre dijo que escribiría su propia novela y se fijo en lo que estaba escribiendo en la laptop y me preguntó "¿Qué haces?" y yo le dije que hacía mi "Trabajo" y como que no me creyó del todo, pero como esta muy ocupada bordando creo que ni la importa y ahora me mando a cocer unos plátanos, pero no lo haré enseguida por que ya empezó otra vez la novela.**

**Y ya se que esto no tiene nada que ver con la historia pero lo puse nomás por que sí. ¡Soy una antisocial! Como no tengo a quien platicarle mi vida y milagros se los escribiré ahora, y después de que se enteren de lo que hago su cerebro se desconectará de la realidad y estarán bajo mi merced. ¡Muajajajaja! Un dato curiosos es que realmente me rio como maniática con trastornos mentales (no me pregunten) ¡Y yo me convertiré en el Dios de este nuevo mundo! **

**Disculpen los horrores ortográficos, afortunadamente Word me ayuda mucho, lo malo es que no siempre funciona, así que si ven un error me lo hacen saber con un REVIEW (mensajes subliminales) Jajaja ok ya los dejo en paz (necesito amigos… no imaginarios).**

**Ya saben las recomendaciones: cuídense mucho, coman frutas y verduras, fíjense a los dos lados antes de cruzar una calle, no se desvelen mucho (como yo) a menos que tengan que estudiar (como yo) y por que les gusta estudiar (como yo no, a menos que sea sobre inmunología *Q*), lávense los dientes y lávense la carita con agua y con jabón.**

**¡Nos Leemos después!**


	8. Capítulo 8 Batalla

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 8. Batalla. **

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia.**

**¡Van a matarme! ¡Van a matarme! Estoy segura de que eso pasará (snif snif TT_TT) Pero no pude actualizar a tiempo ya que se presento algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes y no pude actualizar ni avisar. Es por eso que actualizaré los capítulos atrasados para que este viernes o sábado ya estemos al corriente.**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (Trompitos chocando "CHIUM" "CHIUM" "PS"…).**

* * *

-¡Esto es impresionante! –Prácticamente gritó AJ desde su lugar.

-En un sorpresivo giro, Tyson le ha quitado el turno a su compañero de equipo Ray y ha retado al contendiente del equipo de las Valkyrias Gunnr. –Esta vez habló Brad.

-¿Qué es lo que decidirá Gunnr?

-Su respuesta es lo que todos esperamos AJ.

* * *

-¡Tyson tienes que detener esto! –Le gritó Hilary. -¡Tyson!

-Kai tú eres el capitán del equipo, -Kenny encaró a Kai -¡haz algo!

-Tyson no entenderá, nunca lo hace.

-Pero esto es no justo- Fue esta vez Max –Ni siquiera nos dijo nada.

-Déjenlo hacer lo que quiera, por ahora. Ya después tomaremos cartas en el asunto.

-Pero Kai… -De nuevo Kenny.

-Ya escucharon, no quiero que nadie lo detenga. Si va hacer el ridículo, entonces que lo haga el solo.

-Kai. –Kai ya no lo escuchaba, solo se dedicaba a ver a Urd que estaba sentada en su grada, ella también dirigió su mirada divertida hacia el rostro serio de Kai.

Urd se encontraba en medio de las otras 3 chicas, dos de ellas beyluchadoras, quienes estaban emocionadas por lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

-¡Sigo esperando tu respuesta Gunnr! –Le gritó Tyson a ella, quien no dijo nada y permanecía de pie en su lugar con los ojos cerrados. Tyson gritó de nuevo -¡No dirás nada! ¡¿Acaso eres una cobarde?!

Ante la mención de esa última frase, Gunnr abrió dramáticamente sus ojos y vio a su equipo, quienes ensancharon la sonrisa que tenían en el rostro. Rápidamente preparó su arco y flecha, ajusto su Beyblade y se dio vuelta disparando la flecha en el acto, pero sin dar en el centro del blanco no así su blade, que se mantuvo girando en el centro del plato.

-¡Tyson! –Habían gritado casi todos los Bladebreakers y es que la flecha había pasado justo a un lado de Tyson, quien por la impresión solo se había quedado inmóvil.

-¡¿Vieron eso?! –La voz sorprendida de Jazzman se escuchó en los altavoces del estadio, todo el público grito eufórico por la acción de Gunnr.

-¡Creo que alguien esta perdiendo el toque! –Gritó de manera burlona una de sus compañeras de equipo.

-¡Será mejor que se callen! –Le devolvió Gunnr. –La próxima vez no fallaré.

-¡¿Acaso intentas matarme!? –Grito Tyson, por fin despertando del trance del que se encontraba.

-Pero no lo hice, así que no te quejes. –Respondió de manera gélida Gunnr. –Será mejor que nos enfoquemos en la batalla ¿no te parece?

-¡Te ganaré! ¡Ya lo verás!

-¡Parece que los chicos están listos! –De nuevo la voz de Jazzman se escuchó. –Y este combate promete ser muy interesante, veamos que es lo que pueden hacer estos chicos. – Sleipnir se mantenía girando en el centro del plato y Dragoon se encontraba girando alrededor de él mientras Tyson miraba fieramente a Gunnr quien apenas le prestaba atención. –Se que Tyson ya lo dijo pero creo que es mejor que yo lo diga de nuevo, pero con más estilo y que les parece si todos lo decimos juntos ¿me acompañan? –La gente del estadio grito de me manera afirmativa –Bien eso me gusta, hagámoslo… ¡3, 2, 1…! ¡Let It Rip!

-¡Vamos Dragoon! –Grito Tyson y su blade se fue directamente hacia Sleipnir quien solo se encargaba de esquivarlo.

-¡Y la batalla ha comenzado! –El público oyó la voz de Brad en los altavoces.

-Así es Brad, esta batalla promete ser muy interesante. Como podemos ver en las estadísticas de Tyson estás se asemejan mucho a las de Gunnr. –AJ Topper le contestó a Brad.

-Ambos tienen un gran potencial de ataque y se caracterizan por ataques rápidos.

-Tyson vs Gunnr, Gunnr vs Tyson–Habló esta vez DJ. -¿Quién se alzará con la victoria? Esperemos que se sepa pronto.

Los blade de ambos competidores giraban a grandes velocidades, Dragoon estaba en una posición ofensiva mientras Sleipnir mantenía una defensiva esquivando los ataques de Tyson mientras seguía en el centro del plato. Una y otra vez se repetía la misma secuencia haciendo enfurecer a Tyson por no poder concretar un ataque.

-¡Deja de esquivar mis ataques! –Exploto al fin Tyson. -¿Acaso piensas seguir así durante todo el encuentro?

-Podría ser más fácil para ti si te rindieras, de todos modos no creo que resistas por mucho tiempo, tu condición no te lo permitiría.

-¿Me estas llamando viejo? Escucha niña, yo no soy mucho más grande que tú. Apenas tengo 18 años.

-Y yo tengo 16, pero no me refería a tu edad sino tu modo de juego.

-¿A mi modo de juego?

-Si. El ser el campeón mundial no es muy bueno para ti, ya que todo el mundo conoce tus técnicas y es fácil predecir tus movimientos. En raras ocasiones varías un poco pero después regresas a tu estado original.

-¿Enserio crees eso? –Gunnr asintió. –Bien pues déjame decirte que eso no me importa porque de todos modos yo te ganaré.

-Si eso quieres creer… -Tyson se enojo de nuevo.

-¡Ataca Dragoon! –El blade respondió a la orden de Tyson y atacó con mucha más fuerza que antes.

-Eso no va funcionar conmigo. ¡Evade Sleipnir! –Y de nuevo su blade esquivo todos los ataques.

* * *

-Tyson es rápido e imprime mucha fuerza a sus ataques, pero Gunnr es más lista ya que los ha esquivado todos. –Brad Best estaba comentado acerca de la batalla.

-También hay que tomar en cuenta de que mientras Gunnr mantiene la calma Tyson se encuentra furico por la situación que se esta llevando a cabo y eso definitivamente afecta en su rendimiento. –Comentó también AJ.

-Si Tyson quiere ganar este encuentro, será mejor que recupere la calma y se concentren en la batalla.

-¡Oye eso rimó! Pero fuera de eso concuerdo contigo Brad.

-Si logro seguir haciendo comentarios que rimen creo que dejaré mi carrera de comentarista e iniciaré una como rapero.

-Un viejo rapeando… eso suena extraño viejo.

* * *

-¡Ya me cansé de que solo estés jugando de esta manera conmigo, ataca de una buena vez! –Su blade de nuevo se arrojó al ataque.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, eso haré. Veremos si eres capaz de mantener el ritmo. ¡Sleipnir ataca! –Sleipnir dejo su posición defensiva y se lanzó con mucha energía hacia Dragoon quien apenas pudo soportar la embestida. A este movimiento le siguieron varios más y Tyson tuvo que usar sus movimientos de evasión de vez en cuando para poder tener una oportunidad de devolver el ataque.

-_"Demonios, esta chica es más fuerte de lo que pensé, pero aún así no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencerme, solo tengo que encontrar un punto flojo y la atacaré con todo lo que tengo"._

-¿Qué tanto piensas Tyson? ¿Acaso crees que me puedes vencer?

-No solo lo creo, te voy a vencer lo verás muy pronto.

-Lo que tú digas.

-"_Esta niña comienza a molestarme, necesito terminar con esto de una buena vez"_

_-"Este es el momento" _–Mientras Tyson hacía planes en su mente, Gunnr hacía lo mismo solo que ella ya lo estaba llevando a cabo. -¡Ataca Sleipnir! –Su blade adquirió mucho más fuerza y atacó sin consideración al de Tyson llevándolo hacia el borde del beyestadio. Tyson al ver esto se comenzó a desesperar al no ver un punto débil por donde atacar a su contrincante.

Pero Tyson no era el único desesperado, en su grada los Bladebreakers también se encontraban tensos por la situación en el plato ya que Sleipnir estaba dándole una tremenda paliza a Dragoon y si Tyson no hacía algo al respecto perdería. O casi todos se encontraban así, ya que Kai solo estaba sentado recargado en la pared de su grada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, aunque una que otra vez los abría al sentir la mirada burlona de Urd.

En la grada de enfrente, por el contrario, mantenían una actitud calmada y confiada. Urd tenía una sonrisa suave pero que demostraba superioridad que iba dirigida al capitán del equipo y a Tyson, que se sentía más presionado aún.

Mientras tanto en el beyestadio, los blades chocaban una y otra vez arremetiendo contra su rival más fuerte en cada ataque, empujando a su contrincante ganando y perdiendo terreno según era la situación.

-Es hora de batallar enserio. ¡Dragoon! –Gritó Tyson -"_Definitivamente no voy a perder"._

Dragoon salió de la peonza que lo contenía, lanzó un rugido y comenzó a moverse por todo el plato y ataco sin demoras a Sleipnir, quien se vio rápidamente superado y ahora con dificultad esquivaba los ataques.

-¡Tyson por fin ha despertado! –Jazzman hablaba desde el micrófono que tenía en su rostro -¡Después de un brutal ataque de parte de Gunnr, Dragoon a tomado la delantera!

-¡Vamos Dragoon Galaxy! –Grandes y potentes ráfagas de viento comenzaron a salir del Beyblade de Tyson provocando que Sleipnir se replegará buscando inútilmente escapar de semejante tormenta.

-Ahora Gunnr no la tiene fácil, veremos si no se vuelve dócil. –Brad seguía con su sueño de convertirse en rapero.

-Viejo, eso ni siquiera tiene estilo y tus frases no concuerdan, creo que tienes que trabajar más en eso. –Comentó AJ.

-Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo AJ pero por el momento la que necesita un consejo es Gunnr ya que ella y su Beyblade no se encuentran en el mejor de sus momentos.

-Efectivamente Brad, si no quiere perder tiene que actuar rápidamente.

-_"No me rendiré tan fácilmente. Aún no has visto nada Tyson". _Estos eran los pensamientos de Gunnr, se encontraba molesta por el rumbo que había tomado la batalla pero aún así se mostraba impasible.

-¡Vamos Gunnr tu puedes ganar!

-¡Si, no te rindas! ¡Demuéstrales como batallan las Valkyrias! –Le gritaban sus compañeras de equipo.

-"_Batallan… Batalla, ese es mi nombre… Tyson prepárate para una verdadera batalla"._

* * *

- ¡Tyson véncela esta es tu oportunidad!

-¡No permitas que se recuperé!

-¡Hazlo ya! –Los Bladebreakers también apoyaban a Tyson, aunque como siempre Kai se quedó callado.

-¡Aún no! Primero le daré una lección a Gunnr y a Urd, les demostraré que yo soy más fuerte que ellas, más fuerte incluso que las predicciones y el destino. –Dirigió una mirada desafiante a Urd y está solamente sonrió. -¡Urd quiero que veas esto! ¡Dragoon tormenta galáctica!

El viento que anteriormente salía despedido de Dragoon se intensifico y atacó de nuevo a Sleipnir sin misericordia, Gunnr estaba en problemas.

-¡No seas tonto Tyson, termina con esto de una vez por todas! –Le gritó Ray.

-¡Ya les dije que no! ¡Esas dos deben aprender a respetar al campeón!

-¡Olvídate de eso, hazle caso a Ray! –Intervino Kenny.

-¡No lo arruines Tyson! –Gritó ahora Hilary.

-¡No compliques más las cosas Tyson! –Fue esta vez Max.

-¡Ustedes no lo entienden! ¡Ella me ofendió a mí! ¡Al campeón mundial!

-¡Tyson tienes que calmarte! –Volvió a gritar Ray. -¡Si no lo haces ella te ganará!

-¡Es imposible que una niña como ella me pueda ganar y aún si lo intentará no conseguiría nada!

-¡¿Realmente crees eso Tyson?! –Interrumpió Gunnr la conversación entre Ray y Tyson.

-Por supuesto que si. Puedo vencerte con las manos atadas si así lo quisiera. Niña, la que se equivoca eres tú, por si no te has dado cuenta mi Dragoon esta venciendo sin problemas a tu Beyblade.

-Tyson, Tyson… -Habló mientras movía negativamente su cabeza. –Creo que te olvidas de algo muy importante.

-¿Enserio? Dime de que se trata. –Gunnr solo mostro una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-¡Que yo también poseo una bestia bit!

-¡Eso me tiene sin cuidado!

-¡Muéstrate Sleipnir! –La peonza brilló intensamente y de ella salió una luz muy intensa.

-¡Chicos será mejor que saquen sus lentes de sol y su bronceador por que esto va a estar que arde! –Comentó Jazzman. Mientras tanto el Beyblade de Gunnr aumento rápidamente su velocidad.

-¡Bien, aquí viene! –Habló Brad.

-¡Cielos Brad! ¡Esa cosa es enorme!

Del Beyblade ascendió una bestia enorme, se trataba de un caballo gris, con ojos rojos, ocho patas y una potente luz roja lo rodeaba. El público guardo silencio por algunos momentos y después estallaron en gritos.

-Es hora de hacer las presentaciones. –La voz de DJ se escucho entre el barullo del estadio. –Dragoon te presento a Sleipnir, Sleipnir te presento a Dragoon.

-¿Esa cosa es una bestia bit? –Le preguntó a nadie Tyson. Y el no era el único sorprendido sino también todos los Bladebreakers.

-El placer es todo tuyo Tyson. –Sleipnir relincho en una clara muestra de orgullo. –Sleipnir ha pertenecido por generaciones dentro de mi familia.

-_"Es aún más grande que el Unicolyon de Oliver, y eso ya es decir demasiado". _–Recuperando la calma que perdió por momentos, Tyson encaró a Gunnr. –Realmente es impresionante, pero aún así, necesitaras más que un pony sobrealimentado para vencerme.

-¿Pony sobrealimentado dices? –Dijo en un tono sarcástico que después cambio a uno serio. -Sleipnir es mucho más que eso. Dentro de la mitología nórdica Sleipnir es el caballo del Dios Odín y es el regalo que el Dios Loki le dio. Es la bestia bit de tipo equino más veloz de todo el mundo. Es capaz de ir velozmente de un extremo al otro del horizonte. Sleipnir simboliza los ocho vientos que soplan desde sus respectivos puntos cardinales y tiene runas grabadas en sus dientes.

-No es cierto. –Tyson observaba a Sleipnir mientras Gunnr le hablaba.

-Mi familia asciende de una antiquísima línea de guerreros, incluso se dice que realmente provenimos de las mismas Valkyrias, aquellas valientes guerreras al servicio directo del Dios Odín y como recompensa de su lealtad, les regalo a Sleipnir para que lo usarán en batalla.

-Eso es una tontería una bestia bit y mucho menos un caballo, pueden ser de la manera en que lo describes.

-Todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad absolutamente… es más, te daré un dato curioso de regalo. Las Valkyrias obtienen su nombre según la habilidad con la que nacen. ¿Quieres saber cual es el significado del mío?

-La verdad no me interesa.

-Después de que te lo diga, definitivamente te interesará.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál es?

-Gunnr… mi nombre significa "Batalla"… ¡Sleipnir… Ataca!

* * *

-¿Están viendo el tamaño de esa cosa?

-Es enorme…

-Su aspecto me da miedo.

Sleipnir atacaba sin tregua alguna a Dragoon, quien le daba zarpazos para intentar contener los ataques que estaba recibiendo. Después de salir de su estupefacción, Kenny comenzó a presionar las teclas de Dizzy buscando información.

-Chicos…

-¿Eh?

-Creo que estamos en serios problemas.

-¿Por qué dices eso Kenny? –Preguntó Ray girando su cabeza hacia él.

-No encuentro datos… ¡No hay información acerca de esta bestia bit!

-¡¿Qué dices?! –Respondieron todos a coro.

-Ya Dizzy y yo recorrimos varias bases de datos pero no encuentro información que nos pueda ayudar, al parecer siempre derrotaba a sus oponentes antes de mostrar a Sleipnir.

-Debe de haber una manera de…

-Déjenlo solo. –La voz de Kai cortó la oración de Ray, para asombro

de los demás.

-Explícate mejor Kai. –Fue esta vez la voz de Max.

-Si no puede contener a Sleipnir es su problema, no necesitó de nuestra ayuda cuando decidió enfrentarse a ella, así que no veo necesario que nosotros le ayudemos esta vez.

-Kai, entiendo que la actitud de Tyson no fue la correcta, pero… -Comenzó a hablar Hilary.

-Aún somos un equipo, ¿recuerdas? –Finalizó Ray.

-Equipo que a él no le importó desplazar cuando ofendieron su ego.

-Pero Kai…

-Tyson perdió su oportunidad de vencerla porque prefirió estar de fanfarrón. ¿Saben? Deberían hacer lo mismo que él, preocuparse por ustedes mismos y averiguar todo lo referente a sus rivales, si las otras son tan poderosas como ella estaremos en aprietos. Tyson ya no podrá hacer nada. De mi parte no obtendrá nada, ahora está solo.

Finalizó Kai recargándose de nuevo en la pared de su grada con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Los demás solo lo observaron por unos instantes y después se miraron entre ellos, analizando las palabras de Kai. Tenía razón, Tyson ni siquiera lo pensó dos veces para quitar a Ray su turno, ignoró por completo sus pedidos de detenerse, siempre buscando ser el centro de atención de todos y para todo, viéndolo así no sería extraño que ellos se negarán a ayudarlo.

Pero ellos no eran así, no podían abandonar a un amigo en un momento de desesperación, aún si esté los había tratado mal, ellos buscarían una manera de ayudarlo aunque su capitán y también amigo se negará. Kenny comenzó a presionar los botones de su teclado otra vez y Kai solo suspiró.

* * *

Las cosas para Tyson no estaban nada fáciles, además de la apariencia intimidante que tenía Sleipnir se había vuelto mucho más poderoso y rápido que antes, Dragoon realmente tenía suerte de seguir en el plato. Ahora el problema era encontrar una manera de vencer a Gunnr, que si bien se encontraba seria, sus ojos reflejaban una burla y orgullo infinitos y ni que decir de Urd, que seguramente se estaría burlando en su mente de él. Necesitaba sacar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que era realmente importante.

-_"Debo encontrar una manera de vencerla, vamos Tyson… piensa, piensa… Estoy solo en esto, mis amigos me abandonaron, lo que dijo Kai… Arg"_

_-_¡Díganme que ustedes también vieron eso! –La voz de AJ se filtró por las bocinas del estadio sacando a Tyson de sus cavilaciones.

-Por supuesto que todos lo vimos, una jugada como esas es difícil de ignorar. –Esta vez la voz de Brad se escuchó.

-Después de los duros ataques que recibió Dragoon esté se las ingenio para evadir ese último embate que definitivamente lo hubiera mandado de regreso a Japón y que sin embargo fue capaz de esquivar.

-No así Sleipnir que con mucha suerte acaba de aterrizar de nuevo en el plato. Me parece que Gunnr no esta muy contenta que digamos.

-Concuerdo contigo AJ, aunque se muestre seria, Gunnr expresa con sus ojos todo lo que siente. –Efectivamente Gunnr estaba molesta por lo sucedido.

-"_¡¿Cómo pude haber fallado ese ataque?! Tyson ni siquiera esta prestando atención, demonios… ¿Tyson en que estás pensando?" _–Después de que Sleipnir aterrizó en el plato reanudo el ataque.

_-"¿¡Por qué no pensé es eso antes?!" _–Observó detenidamente los ataques de Gunnr mientras su mente formulaba una estrategia. –"_Pero aún no estoy seguro si funcionará y mis amigos aún no encuentran una manera de ayudarme… Debo de pensar con cuidado, un error podría costarme el encuentro… Solo necesito el momento oportuno…" _–Dirigió su mirada hacia Gunnr de nueva cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede Tyson? Soy una Valkyria no Medusa.

-¿Eh?

-¿Acaso te petrificaste al verme a los ojos? –Continúo con un tono sarcástico. –No me digas que te enamoraste de mí, lo que no sería una novedad porque soy muy bella.

-Por supuesto que no, tú no estás a la altura del campeón mundial. –Dijo con tono de superioridad que no le agradó a Gunnr.

-Idiota.

-Disculpa… ¿Qué dijiste? –Siguió molestando Tyson.

-Vas a perder. Eso fue lo que dije.

-Te sacaré ahora de tu error… ¡Dragoon! -Al grito de Tyson Dragoon atacó de nuevo a Sleipnir

-Eso no funcionará. –Su Beyblade recibió un muy fuerte golpe que logro desestabilizar un poco a Sleipnir. –Demonios.

-¡Dragoon no permitas que se recuperé! ¡Sigue atacando!

-Dragoon sigue en pie de lucha, Brad, creo que nuestro campeón ya supero a nuestra querida Gunnr. –Esa era la voz de AJ.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso, recordemos que Gunnr siempre busca la manera de alzarse con la victoria aún cuando tiene todas las cosas en contra. –Ahora era Brad Best.

-Además tiene el deber para con su equipo ganar esta batalla ya que eso les daría un regreso triunfal a las competencias profesionales.

-Eso también podría aplicarse para Tyson ya que los Bladebreakers son los campeones defensores y perder aún una competencia de exhibición no sería muy bien visto.

-¡Sleipnir movimientos evasivos ahora! –Ordenaba Gunnr a su Beyblade quien poco a poco se iba acercando al borde del plato.

-_"Este es el momento" _–Tyson se preparó para dar su golpe final.

-_"No sé que estés planeando Tyson pero no me vas a detener". _–Dragoon la golpeó una vez más y se dirigió hacia el extremo opuesto del plato.

-¡Dragoon ata…!

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Sleipnir Ilusión!

-¡Vean esto chicos! –Jazzam había hablado por su micrófono. –Antes de que Tyson pudiera siquiera comenzar su ataque, Gunnr a usado el ataque de Sleipnir "ilusión".

-Bien chicos les explicaré como funciona "ilusión". –De nuevo la voz de AJ. –Verán, del Beyblade de Gunnr se despliegan 7 blades más pero son producto de la gran velocidad de Sleipnir y que se encargan de confundir a su oponente.

-¡Y ahí va el blade de Tyson! –Exclamó Brad. –Es una verdadera fortuna que Tyson pudiera salir vivo de este ataque sorpresa que le propinó Gunnr.

-¡Tienes demasiada suerte Tyson! –Gunnr estaba molesta otra vez por haber fallado. -¡Disfrútala por que no durará mucho!

-¡Niña aún no cantes victoria! –Tyson demostraba una actitud altanera aunque en su mente no fuera así. –_"De nuevo corrí con suerte, demonios pequeña mocosa… solo espera un poco más…" _– ¡Mocosa te ganaré, de eso no hay duda!

-¡No me digas mocosa! ¡Vejete con patética autoestima!

-¡Retráctate de eso!

-Por supuesto que no… ¡Ve-je-te!

-¡Arg! ¡Ya me hartaste! –Recordó que tenía que tranquilizarse si quería tener una oportunidad de vencerla y trató de serenarse. -¡Este es tú fin mocosa! ¡Dragoon Galaxy Engine Gear!

-_"Espera Gunnr aún no es el momento" _–Estaba preocupada, sabía de antemano que en cualquier momento el activaría el Engine Gear, ahora tenía que buscar el momento adecuado de actuar. –"_Solo un poco más…"_

Los engranajes dentro del Beyblade de Dragoon comenzaron a girar de manera desenfrenada, sacando chispas al encajar los engranajes entre ellos. Dragoon gruño con fiereza, demostrando una gran gallardía digna de cualquier dragón que se respete. Grandes bocanadas de viento salín despedidos del blade, provocando que los espectadores en sus gradas tuvieran que buscar refugio en donde se que lo encontrasen.

-¡Chicos será mejor que sujeten muy bien sus sobreros, gorras y demás por que Tyson no se hace responsable si los llegan a perder!

-Que gran viento hace haya afuera, ¿no lo crees así AJ?

-Definitivamente Brad.

-"_Resiste un poco más Sleipnir. _–Gunnr también trataba inútilmente cubrirse con sus brazos mientras esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. –_Confía en mí y nos llevaremos la gloria"_

-¡Esté será tu fin! ¡Dragoon Galaxy Storm! –Dragoon aumentó su velocidad al máximo mientras se dirigía directamente a Sleipnir, quien solo estaba girando en su lugar.

-_"El momento es ahora" _–Con voz decidida Gunnr grito la siguiente orden. -¡Ahora Sleipnir! ¡Estampida!

-¡Más vale que no cierren los ojos y se pierdan este momento memorable! –Gritó DJ.

-¡Gunnr a ordenado su ataque estrella! –Exclamó Brad.

-Cielos Brad, en un movimiento desesperado, Gunnr le ordenó a Sleipnir su principal ataque.

Sleipnir se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y relincho, de pronto comenzó a brillar haciendo que el público tuviera que esconder el rostro para no ser afectados por la potente luz que emanaba de él. Entonces desaparecieron 7 de las ocho patas de Sleipnir y estas se convirtieron en 7 blades cada una con una réplica de Sleipnir (aclaro que las todas las bestias poseían de nuevo las 8 patas) y al igual que su homologo original, se pararon y relincharon. Y como decía el ataque de Gunnr, corrieron en una estampida directo hacia Dragoon.

El choque de ambos blades fue inminente haciendo brotar chispas por todos lados, se empujaban tratando de sacar al otro del plato. El hecho de ser superado en número no afectaba del todo a Tyson, ya que el poder de Dragoon compensaba la desigualdad aunque al ser más era atacado con mayor facilidad

. Una y otra vez los blades se alejaban y tomaban impulso para arrojarse nuevamente contra su contrincante chocando y girando uno contra otro.

-¡Este es tu final Gunnr! ¡Ataca con todo lo que tienes Dragoon!

-¡Nosotros te derrotaremos! ¡Vamos Sleipnir!

-¡Y esta es la jugada final de ambos beyluchadores! ¿Quién ganará esta batalla? ¿Podrá Tyson superar a aquella que lo llamó novato? ¿O será Gunnr la que lleve de regreso a la gloria a su equipo? Tyson y Gunnr, Gunnr y Tyson…Todo esto se definirá aquí.

-¡Adelante Dragoon!

-¡Destrózalo Sleipnir!

Los blades se encontraron una última vez en un choque violento que levanto una nube de polvo que impedía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los blades chocando, chispas y más chispas brotaban de los gastados blades mientras las bestias bit se atacaban con gran ímpetu. Se escucho un estruendo, un rugido y un relinchido y supieron que todo había acabado. Todos aguardaban expectantes a que se disipara el polvo para ver el resultado de la batalla.

-¿Cuál será el resultado de esta batalla? –DJ preguntó al público pero nadie fue capaz de responder.

El polvo poco a poco se fue dispersando hasta que solo quedo el deshecho plato del beyestadio y uno de los blades girando lentamente y cercas de ahí había otro a punto de desmoronarse. Tyson y Gunnr estaban exhaustos y ambos cayeron de rodillas al ver el plato.

-Y el equipo ganador de esta batalla son… ¡Las Valkyrias!

El público estallo en gritos, y Tyson y Gunnr agacharon la cabeza, ella con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y él cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras daba un puñetazo en el suelo. Sus compañeros de equipo los ayudaron a levantarse pero ellos se soltaron y fueron a recoger sus respectivos blades. Estando frente a frente solo se dirigieron una gélida mirada y se dieron la espalda caminando hacia sus propias bancas. No hacían falta palabras, los hechos hablaron por si solos. Situación que asombro sobremanera a los Bladebreakers.

-¿Qué me ven? Perdí, no tienen que decir "te lo dije", mejor hay que ocuparnos de Max, él sigue, ¿no?

Los demás solo asintieron, y Max se encaminó hacia el plato del beyestadio igual que su contrincante. Max con un rostro serio y ella con una suave sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno.

* * *

**¡Acepto todo! ¡Tomatazos, pedradas, rabietas y demás pero que alguien diga algo! Espero que alguien aún se pase por esta historia y que no se muera. Trataré en todo lo posible en que no se repita Waaa quiero lectores Waaa TwT.**

**Mientras forman una turba furiosa, recuerden comer frutas y verduras, eso les ayudará a tener energías mientras planea como lincharme…**


	9. Capítulo 9 ¡Atrapa!

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 9. ¡Atrapa! **

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia.**

**Les traigo el segundo capítulo atrasado de la batalla de exhibición… ¡POR FAVOR NO ME MATEN! La culpa es del gobierno por no poner internet en los pueblos TwT. (y de mi mamá por obligarme a ir con ella a un lugar apartado del internet). Y a como van las cosas creo que seguiré estando atrasada un capítulo y no les prometo nada pero espero que para la próxima semana ahora si estemos al corriente.**

**¡Pero fui a una toreada, con sus payasos de rodeo, accidentes, banda en vivo, tome muchas fotos y algunos videos, gente aventando dulces y naranjas, mandarinas, toronjas y demás cítricos a diestra y siniestra (y me gane 4 naranjas pero me agandallaron una _snif snif_) y…**

**:O Creo que acabo de enfurecer más a la turba furiosa… **

**¡LINCHENLA!**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (:O ¡Huy que miedote!).**

* * *

-Hola de nuevo, soy Brad Best y les transmitimos desde el "Bislett Stadion" en Oslo, Noruega, donde acabamos de presenciar la sorpresiva y explosiva beybatalla entre los equipos de los Bladebreakers y las Valkyrias. –En las pantallas del beyestadio muestran partes de la recién terminada batalla.

-Sin duda fue una emocionante batalla, ambos competidores mostraron todo su coraje y las bestias bit brillaron como nunca. La batalla fue por demás pareja y cualquiera de los 2 contrincantes puedo haber ganado. –La voz aguda de AJ se hizo presente.

-De hecho yo pensaba que esto acabaría en un empate, pero como en estas competencias además de la fuerza y de la estrategia también se depende de la suerte y en este caso la suerte fue la que decidió el final de ese encuentro.

-Veamos si la suerte también participara en nuestra siguiente batalla. Por ahora conozcamos a nuestros siguientes competidores.

- En primer lugar tenemos a Max Mizuhara del equipo de los Bladebreakers. –Aparecen las sus estadísticas en las pantallas. –De Max podemos decir que su mejor ataque es la defensa y que es el integrante más entusiasta de su equipo. Y no se olviden de su bestia bit Draciel, que posee una de las estadísticas más altas en cuanto a modalidad de defensa se refiere.

-Por otra parte, del equipo de las Valkyrias tenemos a Róta –Estadísticas en pantalla. –Esta chica es una fuerte competidora además de rápida y exacta, su modo de juego es ofensivo la mayoría de las veces, pero su defensa no le pide nada a nadie. Su bestia bit Jörmundgander es una de las más grandes y con un nombre igual de monstruoso como él.

-¿Cómo dijiste Brad?

-Jörmundgander.

-Tiene una pronunciación muy extraña, espero que no busques hacerlo rimar.

-¿Con ese nombre?... No es nada personal Róta. –Mencionó al ver que Róta le veía desde su grada y su mirada no le simpatizaba mucho. –En fin, mejor nos enlazamos con DJ Jazzman.

* * *

-Tyson… -Comenzó a hablar Max mientras seguía caminando al centro del beyestadio. –Yo… vengaré tu derrota.

-¿Qué… dices?

-Ganaré esta batalla por ti y por el equipo. –Se detuvo y giró la mitad de su cuerpo para verlo de frente. –Ya lo verán. –Les dijo sonriendo y se fue corriendo hacia el plato.

En la grada de las Valkyrias las chicas ya habían terminado de revisar y felicitar a Gunnr.

-Róta, tienes que concentrarte en la batalla ya que Max a diferencia de Tyson es más analítico, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder. –Urd le daba consejos a Róta. -¿Entendiste?

-Por supuesto que si Urd.

-Mucha suerte. –Dijo sonriente la más joven del grupo.

-Acabalo. –Le apoyo Gunnr.

-Y Róta...

-¿Si, Verdandi?

-El destino esta en una balanza… haz que se incline a tu favor. –Le dijo con su voz acompasada la más bella de las mujeres que conformaban ese equipo.

-Traeré la victoria. –Se despidió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y les dio la espalda.

-Y yo te ayudaré a traerla. -Finalizó en un susurró Verdandi mientras dibujaba en su rostro una suave sonrisa.

* * *

-Bien competidores, acérquense para poder revelarse el plato en el que lucharan. –DJ se colocó a en medio de Max y Róta, en esos momentos del suelo del beyestadio surgió una base que tenía sus compuertas cerradas y que lentamente se iban abriendo. -Y ahí lo tienen…

-Como podemos ver, el plato seleccionado para esta batalla se llama "La Isla Desierta" y tiene la particularidad de no ser como las típicas islas desiertas a las que estamos acostumbrados a ver. –El buen Brad comentaba sobre el plato.

-En efecto, esta isla se compone de un paisaje boscoso y lleno de rocas rodeado de aguas frías de apariencia tranquila con una pequeña bahía. Todo digno de una postal de recuerdo.

-Concuerdo contigo, se que nunca lo decimos, pero realmente aprecio el trabajo que realizan los diseñadores, ingenieros, montadores y demás colaboradores que participan en la elaboración de tan perfectas obras de arte. Creo que lo mínimo que se merecen es un gran y fuerte aplauso. –Acto que el público realizó enseguida.

-Después de esta linda muestra de cariño por parte los espectadores, es hora de centrarnos en lo nuestro, -La voz de Jazzman se abrió paso entre los gritos y aplausos de la multitud. –Max y Róta acérquense un poco más al plato y prepárense para la batalla.

-Te deseo mucha suerte para la batalla. –Le dijo un sonriente Max a Róta.

-Igualmente. –Respondió ella mientras ajustaba su blade. –"_La necesitaras"._

_-_¿Ese es tu lanzador? –Preguntó mientras señalaba con la mirada un látigo que tenía el blade colocado en el mango del mismo.

-Si. ¿Te gusta?

-Me parece curioso, realmente.

-Todos dicen lo mismo. –Le contesto con suave risa. (N.A. No recuerdo si ya lo mencioné, pero todas las Valkyrias tienen un vestido blanco y poseen una armadura, la de Róta es dorada al igual que su látigo. Bien aclarado esto, prosigamos…). –Tu lanzador también es lindo.

-Gracias, supongo. –Ambos se sonrieron y se vieron dulcemente por última vez antes de la batalla.

-¿Están listos jóvenes? –Intervino Jazzman en el intercambio de miradas y ambos asintieron. –Perfecto. Entonces… ¡3! –Sujetaron firmemente sus lanzadores. -¡2! –Apareció una sonrisa en sus rostros. -¡1! –Se dirigieron una mirada retadora. - ¡Let It Rip!

Al grito de DJ Jazzman Max jaló hacia sí la guía de su lanzador y cayó en donde su apuntador señalo. Róta por su parte dio un latigazo en el suelo y el Beyblade recorrió todo el látigo hasta caer en el plato. Ambos blades comenzaron a girar alrededor de la isla explorando el terreno y acostumbrándose a el.

-_"Debo de tener cuidado, es escabroso en algunas partes pero creo que el hecho de que haya agua me da una cierta ventaja". –_Estos eran los pensamientos de Max.

-"_¡Que suerte tengo! Este plato es muy parecido a los lugares donde entrenamos". _–Pensó de manera confiada Róta. –"_Además, al ser una isla dispongo de una cantidad considerable de agua y eso es perfecto"._

-Creo que ya es hora de actuar, ¿no lo crees? –Le preguntó Max.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Si me permites quiero ser yo la que dé el primer paso.

-Será un placer.

-Gracias… ¡Ataca! –A la orden de ella, desvió la dirección que llevaba y se apresuro a dirigirse hacia Draciel, que ni si quiera pensó en esquivar el golpe, sino que lo resistió. –Buena defensa.

-Eso me dicen todos. Mi Draciel Gravity posee el mejor disco de defensa que puedas haber visto.

-¿Acaso me estas presumiendo tu blade? Espero que no seas como Tyson. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida mientras veía a Tyson.

-¡Oye! ¡No te metas conmigo! –Respondió este al escuchar su nombre y se levantó para ir hacia el plato, pero Hilary y Ray lo tomaron de los hombros.

-Detente Tyson, no lo arruines de nuevo. –Le dijo Hilary mientras intentaban sentarlo de nuevo.

-Espero que no. –Le respondió con una mano en detrás de su cabeza mientras resbalaba por su nuca una gota de sudor.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. Mejor prosigamos en lo nuestro.

-Yo te sigo... ¡Vamos Draciel! –Ahora fue el turno de atacar de Max y sin contratiempos se lanzó de lleno al ataque.

-Lo haces bien… pero no lo suficiente. ¡Sigue atacando! –Atacándose mutuamente, duraron un buen tiempo chocando una y otra vez, aunque la única que atacaba era Róta, ya que Max mantenía su posición defensiva, separándose para tomar impulso y regresar con más energías y embestirlo.

Poco a poco piedras, ramas, pasto y algunas salpicadas de agua se hicieron notar al estar los blades combatiendo por toda la pequeña isla, lo escabroso del terreno dificultaba el buen control sobre los blades y obligaba a los beyluchadores a replegarse un poco para logar estabilizarse y reanudar el ataque después.

-Sabes Max, esto esta comenzando a aburrirme, ¿a ti no?

-Ahora que lo mencionas… si la verdad si.

-Solo nos estamos atacando sin sentido y creo que deberíamos hacer esto más… interesante. ¿No te parece?

-Si… Creo que es hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

-Eso es justo de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Muéstrate Draciel Gravity! –Gritó Max.

-¡Y ahí lo tienen!-Brad alzó la voz y al mismo tiempo el blade de color verde comenzó a brillar y una luz púrpura salió de él y permitió ver a los presentes a Draciel que lanzó un rugido.

-Draciel se estira como si en mucho tiempo no hubiera salido de su cueva.

-AJ, Draciel no vive en una cueva… vive en una peonza.

-Estoy siendo figurativo Brad.

-A si que así se ve Draciel… -Comenzó a hablar Róta. –Una tortuga negra gigante, mmm podré contra ella.

-Draciel es una bestia bit muy poderosa, le tengo mucho aprecio ya que fue un regalo de mi abuela.

-Herencia familiar ¿eh? Igual que yo.

-¿Por qué no me muestras a tu bestia bit?

-Aún no mi querido Maxi, todavía no es tiempo, pero no seas impaciente, pronto lo verás. Por ahora me conformaré con jugar con tu tortuga.

-¿Maxi? Solo mi mamá me llama así. Aunque ya estoy grande para que me digan así, ya tengo 17 años.

-¿Enserio? –Preguntó sorprendida, Max asintió. -¡Que bien! Yo tengo 16, igual que Gunnr.

-Eres joven, aunque no por eso dejas de ser una gran rival.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Max… ¡Ataca de nuevo Jörmundgander! –De nuevo los blades regresaron a su labor de chocar entre sí.

* * *

-Max tiene la delantera en este encuentro, si sigue así pronto va a ganar. ¿No lo crees Brad?

-Al menos por el momento creo que Max va ganando, pero que no se te olvide que esta luchando contra el equipo de las Valkyrias y te pueden sorprender cuando menos te lo imagines.

-Róta es una fuerte rival, pero sus ataques pierden efectividad contra la defensa inquebrantable de Draciel Gravity y Jörm… Jöganmr…

-¿Intentas decir Jörmundgander?

- Jördrgum…

-Es Jör-mun-gan-dr.

- Jör-mun-gdr.

-No, es Jör-mund-gan-der.

- Jörgdmr… Arg –AJ se desesperó por no poder pronunciar bien el nombre. -¡Olvídalo viejo! No se como puedes pronunciar su nombre. Deberían cambiarle el nombre por uno que si se pueda decir en idioma humano.

-Pero es muy fácil, Jör-mund-gan-der.

-Pues yo no puedo.

-Sigue practicando.

-Si, tendré que hacerlo.

-¿Y qué era lo que intentabas decirnos?

-Quiero que vean como la bestia bit de Róta trata inútilmente de penetrar las murallas que representan la defensa de Max. –En ese momento ella giró su cabeza hacia la cabina de los comentaristas y le dirigió una gélida mirada que hizo estremecer a AJ.

-AJ, si las miradas atravesaran los vidrios, tú estarías más que muerto.

-Vamos nena, sabes que digo la verdad. –Róta endureció aún más su mirada. –Digo si fueras más fuerte ya lo hubieras derrotado. –Y ella no dejaba de verlo.

-Creo que es mejor que te quedes callado.

-¡Pero si no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver! Además ya es hora de que ella tam… ¡Mmm! ¡Mmm! -Ya no pudo seguir diciendo nada por que Brad le había tapado la boca y alejado del micrófono.

-Calladito te ves más bonito AJ. –Siseó Róta. –Gracias por el favor Brad.

-Fue un placer ayudarte Róta. –Sonrió complacida y Best suspiró aliviado de haber evitado un posible asesinato.

-¡Róta reacciona! –Gritaron de pronto desde su grada, pero fue demasiado tarde.

-¡Ataca Draciel Gravity! -Max había escuchado toda la discusión entre Róta y los comentaristas y, al verla desconcentrada, decidió atacar. No acostumbraba a aprovecharse de esos momentos en que el enemigo no prestaba atención, pero había visto el poder de ataque de Gunnr y sospecho que con ella podría ser igual así que se decidió a atacarla. Le dio de lleno a su blade que lo saco volando y para fortuna de ella, este cayó en el agua.

-¡Si eso es! –Estalló en gritos de alegría Max al ver que su ataque había funcionado.

Ella por su parte se encontraba furiosa por el hecho de haber cometido semejante error de principiantes, mira que ponerse a pelear con los comentaristas en lugar de prestar atención a Max… Sintió la dura mirada de sus compañeras en su nuca y apretó los dientes, si bien no le decían nada la tensión era palpable. Pero no todo estaba perdido, su blade seguí girando dentro del agua lo sentía, lo sabía; el agua era su elemento y hasta este momento nadie había declarado ganador a Max, así que aún tenía una oportunidad de hacer su jugada.

-No sé quien de nosotros dos tiene más suerte. –Con voz calmada y una mirada penetrante le habló a Max, que aún seguía feliz por su reciente resultado. -¿Si tú por lograr darme un buen ataque? O ¿Yo por caer dentro del agua?

-Creo que ambos, por qué si no me equivoco, tú aún estas en juego.

-Felicidades, acertaste y ahora te daré un premio. Te daré la opción de rendirte. ¿La aceptas?

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar esa oferta.

-Bien, es tu decisión. Espero que estés listo para lo que sigue. –Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro. -¡Levanta tu cabeza y muéstrate Jörmundgander!

Una luz brillo desde lo profundo del plato y las aguas comenzaron a agitarse, Max tornó su cara seria y cerró manos. Todos él público estaba expectante a lo iba a suceder y de pronto una cabeza se iba asomando a la superficie del agua. Era la cabeza de una serpiente, tenía escamas brillantes de color verde oscuro y dorado, sus ojos eran dorados también pero con una línea vertical que los atravesaba de color negro, poseía unos colmillos y una lengua realmente grandes. Algunas personas en sus asientos tuvieron miedo al darse cuenta que cada vez se hacía más grande.

-Jörmundgander, ¿Por qué no le das una pequeña visita a nuestro buen amigo AJ Topper? Seguramente te quiere conocer.

-Señorita, si saca a su Beyblade del plato será descalificada. –Intervino Jazzman sin dejar de ver atemorizado a la serpiente que salía del blade.

-No se preocupe ya que eso no será necesario, ¿no es así Jörmundgander? –La bestia solo asintió y ella señaló con su dedo hacía donde estaba la cabina de comentaristas. –Es ahí, le das mis saludos por favor. –Le dijo con una sonrisa y, para sorpresa de todos, la serpiente siguió creciendo más y más hasta llegar a donde se le había indicado, provocando que todas las personas que estaban cerca del área de prensa saliera despavorida, y se posicionó frente al vidrio que mantenía a salvo a Brad y AJ y abrió sus fauces a manera de saludo.

-¡Ah! ¡Alejen esa cosa de mí! ¡Ah!–Se escuchaban los gritos de AJ por todo el estadio y Brad por el miedo se había paralizado. Róta por su parte se estaba muriendo de la risa.

-¡Dime AJ, ¿aún crees que no puedo ganar?! –Pero esté nunca le contesto, solo se escuchó el sonido de algo o alguien cayendo y ella siguió riendo.

-No deberías utilizar a tu bestia bit para aterrorizar a los demás. –Le dijo Max haciendo que ella fuera poco a poco serenándose mientras él aún estaba nervioso y temblaba visiblemente, como la mayoría de las personas en el beyestadio. –En todo caso, la batalla en contra mí, no involucres a otras personas.

-Solo me divertía un poco. –Le contestó con un puchero. –Mmm… ahora que no hay comentaristas, creo que yo tendré que presentar a mi propia Bestia bit. ¡Jörmungandr acércate a mí! –La serpiente así lo hizo y se colocó enfrente de ella y mientras Róta extendía una mano hacia Jörmundgander, que sumiso bajo la cabeza y la acercó a la mano de ella, comenzó a hablar.

-Jörmundgander o la "Serpiente de Midgard", es una gigantesca serpiente que ronda Midgard (Tierra de los humanos en la mitología nórdica) hasta el día del Ragnarök (el fin del mundo). Tiene al dios Loki como padre y a la giganta Angrboda como madre, y cuando los dioses se enteraron de este ser maligno engendrado por tan terribles padres, y vieron con su don de la adivinación las cosas terribles que haría, decidieron encargarse del monstruo. Odín lo lanzó al mar que rodea Midgard, donde quedará atrapado hasta el Ragnarök y creció tanto que mordiéndose la cola podría abrazar toda la Tierra.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? –Pregunto asombrado Max.

-Te lo dije cuando invocaste Draciel… herencia familiar. Al igual que mis compañeras, y la mayoría de los europeos, conseguimos a nuestras bestias bit por herencia, mi familia posiblemente descienda de las Valkyrias originales y habrá capturado a Jörmundgander como botín de guerra… y ahora me pertenece. – Jörmundgander se colocó detrás de ella rodeándola con su cuerpo y se mantenía ahí sin hacer nada. -¡Ataca Jörmundgander! –La serpiente abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos y se lanzó al ataque.

* * *

-¡Reacciona Kenny!

-¡Despierta!

-¡Supéralo ya Jefe!

-¡Solo es una bestia bit!

-¡Ah! –Kenny estaba aterrorizado y el miedo lo tenía paralizado. Ya antes había tenido contacto con bestias bit que lo llenaban de miedo, pero esto era diferente, estaba casi seguro que Jörmundgander se lo tragaría. –E…sa ser…pie…te.

-¡Tranquilízate Kenny! –La voz de potente de Kai opacó a la de sus compañeros y todos voltearon a verlo mientras caminaba hacía Kenny. –Conserva la calma, por favor. –Su tono era comprensivo. –Entiendo que estés asustado, todos lo estamos. –Hizo una pausa al ver a Kenny viéndolo directo a los ojos, sorprendido. –Si, también yo… Es cierto que esa serpiente es realmente gigante, pero Max nos necesita ahora, si tú estando lejos de ella te sientes así, ¿imaginas como ha de estar Max, que la tiene frente a él? –El jefe pareció meditarlo unos segundos y después asintió.

-Tienes razón Kai, Max esta en grandes problemas y yo no gano nada teniendo miedo, al contrario afecto al equipo.

-Te necesitamos Kenny. –Finalizó Kai poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del menor y regalándole una suave sonrisa que el jefe devolvió.

-Bien. ¡Manos a la obra! –Dijo un Kenny lleno de confianza y todos lo miraron sonrientes.

* * *

-Ya era hora que Róta sacará a Jörmundgander, el pobrecito seguro se sentía muy apretado en ese Beyblade. –Hablo con cierto tono preocupado la más joven del equipo.

-No debió haberse desconcentrado de esa manera. ¡Estuvo apunto de perder! –Mencionó una molesta Gunnr. –Ye verá cuando regrese… -Urd veía a las chicas que estaban sentadas a su lado y después giró su cuerpo hacia donde estaba Verdandi.

-¿Cómo va todo hermana?

-Hasta ahora creo que todo bien, aún a pesar del descuido de Róta, las condiciones siguen siendo las adecuadas. Si esto sigue así, podremos continuar con el plan trazado. –Le respondió ella.

-Me alegra escuchar eso. –Terminó la conversación devolviendo su vista al plato.

* * *

-¡Teclea más rápido Jefe!

-¡Si apresúrate!

-Eso intento, eso intento.

-Resiste un poco más Max, la ayuda va en camino.

-¡No hay nada! ¡Nada! ¡Jörmundgander no tiene datos disponibles!

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-¡Vuelve a buscar!

-"_Maldición, debe de haber una manera de ayudarlo" _–Pensaba Kai mientras veía a Max.

* * *

Una nube de polvo, piedras y demás se levanto cuando ambos blades chocaron casi por puro milagro Draciel había sido capaz de detener el embate de Jörmundgander que retrocedió un poco y volvió a atacarlo.

-Repliega tu cuerpo para que seas capaz de atacar mejor. –Le ordenó Róta a su bestia bit y esta comenzó a "guardar" parte de su cuerpo en el blade. –Ahora que ya estamos listos continúa con el ataque. –La serpiente asintió y sacó su lengua para encontrar a Draciel, que aprovecho el momento para escabullirse entre el pequeño bosque. –Sal de una buena vez Max, esconderte no te servirá de nada.

-Prefiero esperar a que las cosas sean más calmadas, gracias. –Le contestó a manera de broma, aunque por dentro estuviera nervioso por al situación en la que estaba. –"_Debe de encontrar una manera de contratacar, pero a este paso, si sigue atacándome de esta manera no duraré mucho."_

-Lástima que no comparta tu opinión. –Miró a su bestia bit -¡Ataca de nuevo! –Y como la obediente bestia bit que es, Jörmundgander atacó sin demora a todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, tratando de hallar a Draciel. Después de unos cuantos minutos Jörmundgander elevó su cuerpo y se dejo caer en picada hacía algo.

-_"¡No puede ser!" _–Exclamó Max en su mente.

-_"Excelente"._-Pensó Róta.

El beyblade de Max salió disparado hacia el otro lado del plato, pero alcanzó a rebotar en una de las paredes y no cayó al agua, sino que fue a dar de nuevo a la destrozada isla.

-"_Uff… -_Suspiró aliviado Max. –_Eso estuvo demasiado cerca". _Jörmundgander volvió a atacar apenas divisó que cayó en tierra firme, golpeándolo una y otra vez buscando hacer salir a Draciel de su peonza, cosa que logró después de varios minutos. Draciel salió del beyblade, pero no fue bien recibido por Jörmundgander que siguió lanzando ataques contra él.

-Y es aquí donde comienza la función. –Dijo con voz arrogante Róta.

-No te entiendo.

-Ya lo verás muy pronto… ¡Ahora Jörmundgander! –Jörmundgander pareció responderle abriendo sus fauces y se lanzó al ataque de nuevo. -¡Atrapa!

¡Cuidado Draciel! –La serpiente de Midgard se enroscó en el cuerpo de Draciel sin posibilidad de moverse y elevó lo más alto que pudo, sacando cada vez más su cuerpo del blade y de la nada comenzó a caer en picada con la tortuga negra de Max soltándola a pocos metros del suelo produciendo un gran estruendo al caer Draciel de lleno contra el suelo. -¡Draciel!

-¡Eso si que debió doler! –Exclamo Jazzman mientras se cubría el rostro con sus brazos para evitar que la polvadera le cayera sobre su rostro. A falta de comentaristas…

-¡Draciel! –Volvió a gritar Max y este como pudo sobrevivo milagrosamente a tan terrible impacto, pero ni bien terminaba de erguirse, la serpiente volvió a enrollarse en él y lo arrastró por todo el plato, lo levantaba y lo volvía a azotar de un lado a otro, o lo jugaba como lo hace una foca con un balón, también lo soltaba y esperaba unos momentos en el que el pobre Draciel trataba de alejarse de él pero lo atrapaba enseguida y el juego comenzaba otra vez.

Mientras tanto Róta se reía de una manera poco sutil y lo hacía aún con más ganas al ver el rostro abatido de Max. Realmente estaba disfrutando del espectáculo.

-¿Sabes algo Max? –El aludido dirigió su mirada temblorosa hacia ella. –Creo que ya es hora de que sepas cual es el significado de mi nombre, aunque por tu rostro, parece ser que ya tienes una idea.

-Solo dime cual es. –Respondió de manera mordaz.

-Bien te lo diré… Róta... La que provoca confusión o desesperación. Y creo que mi nombre me queda de las mil maravillas, ¿no lo crees tu también así, Max? –Una sonrisa torcida adorno su rostro.

-_"¿Qué pasa con estas niñas?" –_Se preguntó Max al ver como se comportaban, peor el sonido de Draciel lo sacó de ss pensamientos.

De nuevo Jörmundgander había soltado a Draciel que prácticamente huía de la serpiente, pero fue atrapado otra vez por Midgårdsormen (la serpiente de Midgard posee muchos nombres) que se enrosco a su cuerpo y comenzó a apretar su agarre asfixiándolo. Esto provoco que Draciel emitiera sonidos lastimeros que desgarraron el corazón de Max y que pedía que lo suelten de una vez, sin embargo Midgårdsormen lo estrujó con mucha más fuerza que antes.

Max estaba desesperado, si lo que quería Róta era ponerlo en ese estado ya lo había conseguido. Volteó a ver a sus compañeros de equipo, que veían impotentes la escena y que mantenían sus puños cerrados tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Volteó a ver de nuevo a ver a Draciel que inútilmente trataba de zafarse del ataque contráctil de la serpiente de Midgard, chillando una vez más.

-¡Basta! –Explotó al fin Max. -¡Detén esto ahora mismo! ¡Ya ganaste! –Bajo la voz y cerró sus ojos cuando escuchó otro alarido de Draciel.

-¿Qué sucede Maxi? –Preguntó con una sonrisa llena de sorna.

-¡Me rindo! –Era más de lo que podía soportar. Jamás se había enfrentado con alguien que fuera de esa naturaleza, ni aún cuando peleó contra Kai se había visto afectado de esa manera. Lo más cerca que estuvo de alguien así, fue con Bryan durante el primer campeonato mundial y ni siquiera peleó él. -¡Termina con esto ya!

-No, no, no. –Dijo ella meneando su dedo índice de manera negativa. –Si te rindes esto deja de ser divertido. Vamos Max, pelea.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Draciel ya no puede continuar, si no lo sueltas él… Draciel… -Ni si quiera fue capaz de imaginarlo y se retorció ante el alarido de su tortuga negra.

-Pues que miedoso eres, no afrontas tus miedos. Por que eso es lo que tienes, miedo. Miedo a que destruya tu blade o a que pierdas a Draciel y salga tan herido que no querrá pelear junto a ti nunca más por no haberlo ayudado cuando más lo necesitaba.

-¡Es suficiente! ¡Róta retírate del juego! –La voz seria y apacible de Verdandi desapareció al momento de hablarle a Róta, caminó y se detuvo a unos pasos del plato, mirándola fríamente.

-Pero Verdandi…

–Tú ganaste, ya el chico se rindió, ya no hay motivos para que esto continúe. Suéltalo de una vez. –Róta gruñó por lo bajo y dio un suspiró.

-Bien, que sea como tú dices.

-Me rindo. –Dijo nuevamente Max viendo a Jazzman que hasta esos momentos no había dicho nada, solo asintió.

-¡Y la ganadora de este encuentro es… ¡Róta! Del equipo de las Valkyrias. –La multitud no supo como reaccionar ante el espectáculo que acaban de presenciar, pero después de unos instantes estallaron en gritos y ovaciones.

Róta extendió su mano hacia el plato y Jörmundgander soltó por fin a Draciel y regresó con su dueña. En cuanto se aseguró que realmente era libre, Draciel hizo lo mismo que su contraparte y Max lo recibió con gran preocupación y lo revisaba para saber que tan afectado estaba, Róta sonrió con orgullo y su bestia bit brilló en respuesta y se encaminó hacia su puesto, mientras recibía miradas de contrariedad por parte de sus compañeras de equipo.

Max también regresó a su asiento, caminando cabizbajo y arrastrando sus pies.

-Lo siento chicos, lo arruine todo. Por mi culpa nosotros perdimos, por mi culpa Draciel esta así, por mi… -Cerró muy fuerte sus ojos y sus puños, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos por la fuerza que ejercía y su cuerpo temblaba sin control.

Kai se encaminó hacia él y tomó un de sus hombros, este hecho hizo que Max abriera los ojos y levantará la cabeza al reconocer en el suelo los zapatos de Kai. Después sintió algo caliente en su rostro mientras giraba la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo se sobresaltaron cuando vieron a Kai pegarle semejante cachetada al más joven y se apresuraron a rodearlo. Pero a Kai no le importó las miradas que le fueron dirigidas por su equipo y solo se limitó a tomar a Max de los hombros y encararlo para que lo viera fijamente.

-Cálmate… Se muy bien lo que significa la desesperación que invade al no poder hacer nada por tu bestia bit en momentos como el que acabas de pasar… Pero tú eres un profesional. Perdiste es cierto, pero hiciste lo que pudiste y eso esta bien, no todo el mundo es perfecto. –Max lo miraba realmente sorprendido y no fue capaz de articular una palabra. Kai continúo. –Tú tienes de tu parte un gran poder, poder que muchos quisieran tener… Tu no te detienes ante nada, si te tropiezas te levantas, si algo te estorba lo quitas. –Lo soltó y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su asiento, pero antes de hacerlo giró la mitad de su cuerpo y lo vio una vez más. -Siempre vez el lado positivo de las cosas, busca y encuentra lo positivo de esta. –Finalizó y terminó de sentarse, cerró los ojos y cruzó sus brazos como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Todos los Bladebreakers se encontraban estupefactos por lo que acaban de presenciar sus ojos y ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

-¿Acaso se van a quedar todo el tiempo viéndome como bicho raro? ¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer, como una beybatalla por ejemplo? –Les preguntó Kai al sentir todas esas miradas sobre él, y al parecer eso fue suficiente para romper la atmósfera de incredulidad que se había formado alrededor suyo, ya que todos giraron a ver a Ray y este asintió y se encaminó hacia el plato.

En ese momento, Ray estaba seguro de tres cosas: 1. Las Valkyrias eran mucho más de lo que aparentaban. 2. Ya habían perdido el pequeño encuentro de exhibición al ganar ellas dos combates seguidos. 3. Kai demostró que si apreciaba y se preocupaba por sus compañeros de equipo y que no era tan bastardo como todo el mundo creía. Tan…

Ahora era su turno.

* * *

**Y ahora me lincharán con más ganas TwT porque estoy actualizando cada vez más a destiempo. ¡Pero les juro que no es mi culpa! No la verdad es que si es mi culpa, porque ya lo tenía casi terminado, me faltaban algunas mm escenas y las tenía en mi mente, las reproducía una y otra y otra vez pero me daba una flojera… que para que les cuento. En fin, con el montón de tarea que tengo encima me hice un espacio y finalmente pude terminar el capítulo.**

**Si no me linchan o me sacan de FanFition, nos leeremos la próxima semana (El viernes o sábado o el domingo pero esperemos que no llegue a tanto) y pues a ver que tal.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones (para quienes las tuvieron) y las recomendaciones de siempre:**

**Cuídense mucho, fíjense a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle (si tienen el puente cerca ÚSENLO), no se desvelen mucho, lávense los dientes y la carita con agua y con jabón, no se porten tan mal y coman frutas y verduras. **

**¡Nos leemos después!**


	10. Un Paso Detrás de Ustedes

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia.**

**Si no me lincharon antes fue por que no aparecía pero ahora que estoy de vuelta… **

**Como podrán darse cuenta he estado actualizando de manera irregular y eso es por motivos de tiempo, ya saben la escuela y esas cosas además de que los capítulos de este torneo de exhibición son por así decirlo inéditos ya que no estaban en la historia original y por eso tengo que ver que queden acorde a lo que ya tenía escrito, de hecho tendré que agrega capítulos para que la presencia de las Valkyrias en la historia no sea muy forzada, pero trabajaré en eso sobre la marcha.**

**Debido a estos acontecimientos, la actualización ya no podré hacerla todos los viernes como había dicho y en su lugar les aviso que serán los fines de semana para no dejarlos con el pendiente de si subí o no el capítulo y solo cuando la situación así lo amerite será entre semana. Esta semana va ser muy ajetreada para mi y es muy poco probable que este fin de semana actualice la historia, de todos modos dense una vuelta por aquí y si tenemos suerte ya lo habré publicado.**

**Soy consciente en que la página no permite este tipo de "capítulos" pero es una manera rápida de avisarles, ya después lo quitaré... Además les tengo unos pequeños adelantos de lo que se viene en la historia.**

**Tengo una cosa que aclarar, es lo que sucedió en el capítulo pasado, sobre que Róta uso a Jörmundgander para intimidar a AJ Topper, digo yo… Si el Sr. Dickenson permite encuentros como el de Tala y Tyson de la primera temporada (viajaron a un mundo alterno), Bryan y Ray (usaron a Falborg para atacar a Ray, a quien por cierto mandaron al hospital), Tyson y Zeo (¡Es un robot!), las peleas Kai x Brooklyn x Tyson y que nunca jamás las suspendieron aún cuando pudieron morir en el transcurso de la batalla… ¿Qué tiene de malo que alguien use su bestia bit para asustar a alguien? Ni si quiera lo toco, solo se mostró frente a él, abrió su boca y fue todo. No es un reclamo ni mucho menos y espero no lo tomen así, solo es un simple comentario y ustedes tienen la libertad y el derecho de expresar también su opinión que de mi parte será bien recibida.**

* * *

**- ALERTA SPOILER - ALERTA SPOILER - ALERTA SPOILER - ALERTA SPOILER -**

**Los eventos que narrare a continuación pueden no estar en el orden cronológico de la historia ni pueden ser los definitivos.**

* * *

**-Es una lástima, pero... ya el sueño termino. **

**-¿De qué estas hablando?**

**-Nunca existió un nosotros y no va a existir jamás. ¿Realmente creíste que yo me pude haber fijado en alguien como tú?... -Al ver su rostro desconcertado agrego. -Patético.**

* * *

**-¡Alza el vuelo!**

**-No voy a perder, incluso con todo en mi contra... ¡No voy a perder contra ti! ¡Rey de las tinieblas!**

* * *

**Con mi deseo volaré a las cuatro esquinas del planeta.**

**Durante la lluvia, al igual que la tormenta cae como latigazos. **

**Voy a estar bien aunque mis sentimientos desaparezcan como burbujas.**

**La verdad es simple, estoy enamorada de ti.**

* * *

**-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo?**

**-_"¿En dónde estás?"_**

**-En el muelle, dime ya que demonios esta pasando.**

**-_"¡Tienes que irte de ahí ahora mismo antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Vete a tu..."_ -Ya no pudo escuchar lo que trataba de decirle Ray por que ella le quito el celular.**

**-¿Estás excusándote con tu novia?**

**-¿Qué?**

* * *

**-¡Tu los pusiste en mi contra! ¡Jamás creí que fueras capaz de eso Kai! -Lo apuntó acusadoramente con su dedo índice.**

**-De verdad lo crees así... Eres más idiota de lo que creí. -Habló como si lo dijera más para si mismo que para él.**

**-Él no nos puso en contra de nadie, es la decisión a la que hemos llegado como equipo, aún si no estas de acuerdo, esto es inapelable. -Habló Ray con voz y miradas serias.**

**-Nosotros no queríamos llegar hasta este extremo, pero tu nos obligaste a hacer lo con tú actitud, Tyson. -Comento esta vez Max y so voz tenía un matiz muy triste.**

**-¿Definitivamente quieren que así sean las cosas? -Les preguntó y todos los demás asintieron. -Bien, entonces este es el final, me voy de este equipo.**

* * *

**-No estarás bien hasta que saques todo el dolor que llevas dentro.**

**-Aunque dije que no volvería a llorar nunca... ¿Me rendí? Pero supongo que ya no tengo nada más que perder... ya lo perdí todo.**

**-¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente!... Ya has hecho suficiente. -Lo dijo en un susurro. -No tienes que forzarte por ocultarlo más...**

**-¡No! Yo no seré débil, ya no seré débil. Ahora que la soledad me acompaña... -No iba a controlarlo por mucho más, de verdad no quería que lo vieran llorar. Estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta cuando su cuerpo se recargo en el otro. -Por eso... yo... **

**-¡Yo estaré ahí! -Fue interrumpido de manera intempestiva y sintió los brazos rodeando su espalda y no pudo más que abrir sus ojos por la sorpresa, pero sin corresponder el abrazo. -Si lo haces, no importa lo que decidas hacer después... yo estaré a tu lado hasta el momento final. -Se separaron lo suficiente para verse a los ojos.**

**-Dame el valor... valor para seguir luchando.**

* * *

**Siguió leyendo los expedientes uno por uno hasta que encontró el suyo. En esa carpeta estaba el registro de toda su vida o al menos de parte de su niñez. Sus manos temblaban perceptiblemente, no sabía que era lo que podría encontrar, hacía ya mucho tiempo en que había dejado de interesarle saber sus orígenes y ahora que tenía la oportunidad se dio cuenta que no sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer. Exhalo y se decidió... "Mayo 23 1989 Moscú****, Rusia"...**

* * *

**Atrapa un cometa que veas arder y enciende una llama en mí.**

**Quiero seguir amándote, quiero seguir siendo amada.**

**¿Qué es lo que hará el mundo con este congelado y solitario cuerpo?**

**Por favor, solo sigue abrazándome, así este hielo sigue derritiéndose…**

* * *

**En la oscuridad de su habitación, dormía en su cama, afuera en la ciudad, las nubes daban paso a la luna que se alzaba imponente en el firmamento estrellado.**

**Movió sus labios pronunciando su nombre y su colgante brillo.**

**Estaré cerca de tu calor...**

* * *

**"Contemplen a la Bestia Bit perfecta. Con ella en mi poder seré invencible, y tu, Kai, lamentarás el haberla perdido". Realmente era imponente y hermosa, Kai aún no podía creer que se tratará de ella, su mirada transmitía una profunda tristeza. Batió las alas y una canción comenzó a resonar por el lugar, Kai la conocía perfectamente, era su canción... la canción del guardián.**

* * *

****** Espero que tengan una bonita semana, las recomendaciones ya se las saben y sino pueden checar los capítulos anteriores :D Dudas y sugerencias en el área de Reviws :D ¡Se les quiere mucho!**

******¡Nos leeremos algún día!**


	11. Capítulo 10 Destino y Orgullo

**La Canción del Guardián**

**Capítulo 10. Destino y Orgullo.**

**Hola chicas y chicos de Fanfiction. Estoy publicando mi primera historia y espero que les guste mucho, la historia es algo viejita (la escribí hace como 5 años) y tendré que darle unos ajustes. Agradezco muchísimo los review's que me dieron, los tomaré en cuenta para poder mejorar esta historia y también a las personas que siguen la historia de manera anónima. Como dice el buen López-Dóriga "Sin ustedes seríamos nada".**

**Insert song: El tiburón. Cantantes: Proyecto UNO.**

**Beyblade y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, para mala suerte mía y de muchas personas más (¡YA LLEGUÉ!).**

* * *

-Tu conducta fue por demás reprobable, sabes perfectamente que ese tipo de acciones van en contra de nuestros estatutos como equipo.

-Vamos, no sigas con eso Verdandi, querías que ganará y eso fue lo que hice.

-Si, pero no de la forma en la que lo hiciste. Eso es una conducta antideportiva.

-No seas tan extremista.

-Róta sino mejoras tu comportamiento, no nos dejarás más opciones que suspenderte para los próximos encuentros.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!

-Tal vez Verdandi no pueda hacerlo, pero yo sí.

-Hermana Urd… -Dijo en voz baja Verdandi al girar a ver a su hermana.

-¡No estás hablando enserio!

-Absolutamente, si tú no aprendes a competir de manera limpia, no podrás seguir jugando.

-¡Esto es el colmo! –Róta hizo una rabieta y se fue de la grada, dirigiéndose a los vestidores. Urd solo resopló cansada mientras tomaba asiento de nuevo junto a las otras chicas.

-Creo que esta mejorando, -Comento Verdandi. -al menos se pudo controlar mejor que la última vez.

-Es lindo. –La chica dio un gran suspiro sin dejar de ver hacia la grada de sus contrincantes. –Lindo y sexy.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Que ese chico es lindo y sexy. ¡Solo mírenlo! Esos pectorales, sus brazos musculosos, sus piernas fuertes y torneadas, ¡y ese trasero! ¡Dios! –La jovencita babeaba al describir la anatomía de Kai.

**-**¿A quién te refieres? –Le preguntó interesada.

-A él, al capitán de los Bladebreakers. ¿No te parece guapísimo?

-Te refieres a él… Ahora que lo mencionas, no había detallado en él y la verdad, no está nada mal.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Kai y yo haríamos una estupenda pareja, además es millonario.

-¿Kai y tú? –Preguntó Verdandi entre risas, cosa que provocó la molestia de Skuld.

-¡Si! ¿Qué tiene de malo? Si puede saberse.

-¿Todavía lo preguntas? ¡Es más grande que tú por 3 años!

-Solo tiene 19 años, eso no es impedimento.

-Considerando que tú aún eres menor de edad, sí. En todo caso… -Cambio su sonrisa por una coqueta. -Yo también tengo 19 años y estoy soltera, así que yo también puedo quererlo para mí.

-¡Eso no es justo! ¡Yo lo vi primero!

-Si pero él ni siquiera te a volteado a ver.

-¡Pero tú no serías capaz de hacer eso! ¡Las hermanas no se quitan los novios entre ellas!

-No es tú novio.

-Pero sabes que me gusta.

-Pero no es tú novio.

-Se lo pediré y él aceptará.

-No es tú novio.

-¡Deja de decir eso! ¡Ya te dije que…!

-¡Oh! El acaba de… -Interrumpió Urd la pelea de sus hermanas con una expresión de asombro en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede, hermana? –Le preguntó Skuld.

-Kai le dio una cachetada a Max.

-¿Estás segura? –Preguntó está vez Verdandi e inmediatamente voltearon a ver hacia la grada contraria, en donde Kai ya se encontraba sentado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-Si, al parecer discutieron por algo y Max se altero. Supongo que solo trato de tranquilizarlo.

-¡Eso lo vuelve aún más lindo que antes! –Dijo una muy emocionada Skuld.

-El será mío. –Finalizó Verdandi con una sonrisa.

-Como sea, el punto aquí es que ya tiene que comenzar la última batalla del día. –La voz de Gunnr se escuchó. -¿Skuld, estás lista?

-Por supuesto que si. ¿Con quién crees que estas hablando? –Pregunto ella con una sonrisa que correspondió la otra.

-Lo lamento mi señora… Skuld.

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos de nuevo al gran evento de batallas de exhibición entre los Bladebreakers y las Valkyrias! -Se escucho la voz de Brad Best en los altos parlantes.

-¡Hola a todos! ¡Mi nombre es Owen Conte y estoy aquí como el nuevo comentarista!

-¡Bienvenido seas mi querido colega Owen! Como todos se dieron cuenta, en la batalla pasada nuestro amigo AJ Topper tuvo un breve encuentro con Jörmundgander, la bestia bit de Róta y de la cual no salió bien librado, en consecuencia pidió un tiempo para poder recuperarse.

-¡Y entonces es donde aparezco yo! Haré lo mejor posible para que mi conducción y comentarios sean de su agrado y espero que nuestro compañero AJ regrese pronto.

-Todos lo esperamos Owen, todos lo esperamos.

-Si, pero dejando esas cosas de lado… ¡¿Quién quiere ver la próxima y última batalla?! –El público estallo en gritos de emoción. -¡Muy bien! Brad, por favor…

-Por supuesto que si Owen… En estos momentos están apareciendo en las pantallas las estadísticas del siguiente competidor ¡Ray!

-El tigre blanco, Ray, es un oponente de cuidado en situaciones calmadas, pero en estos momentos, tiene una gran responsabilidad en sus hombros, lo que lo hace mucho más peligroso. Tratará de inclinar la balanza de la dignidad hacia su equipo, que fue vencido en las rondas anteriores. Su bestia bit Drigger estará más agresivo de lo normal y por lo tanto Skuld no tendrá las cosas fáciles.

-Ahora pasemos con su contraparte ¡Skuld! Esta jovencita de las Valkyrias es toda una caja de sorpresas. –Estadísticas en pantalla.

-Entonces será mejor que no se dejen llevar por su dulce e inocente apariencia.

-Exactamente, y verás a lo que me refiero más adelante. Siguiendo con ella, al igual que Ray, Skuld tiene la obligación moral de ganar esta batalla, que significaría la victoria contundente de las Valkyrias que las traería de vuelta a las competencias profesionales, además de la satisfacción de haber derrotado a los actuales campeones mundiales. Con respecto a su bestia bit solo puedo decirles que deben tener mucho cuidado, realmente no querrán meterse con Sköll, sobre todo en una situación como esta.

-Sin duda alguna, Ray tendrá que dar su mejor esfuerzo si quiere ganar esta batalla.

-En resumidas cuentas, esta será una batalla por el honor.

-Definitivamente, Owen.

* * *

-Acérquense muchachos. –Hablo DJ Jazzman. – ¡Veamos el nuevo plato que tienen preparado!

Tanto Skuld como Ray, caminaron hacia el centro del beyestadio. Ray observaba a su oponente con una mirada escrutadora mientras ella solo caminaba y saludaba a todo el mundo. Una vez frente a frente sus miradas se dirigieron al piso, donde la plataforma estaba a punto de descubrir el plato de batallas.

-¡Aquí viene! –en las pantallas del beyestadio se mostraron las imágenes del plato en cuestión. –El plato de esta ocasión es… ¡El bosque boreal de Hedmark!

Ambos competidores observaron con asombro el plato y una ligera sonrisa se dibujo en sus rostros.

-El plato que estamos viendo es una representación del bosque boreal de Hedmark, -Continuó hablando DJ. –como verán ese bosque esta lleno de coníferas, abetos, pinos, alerces y píceas y mucha, mucha nieve. El poder maniobrar sus blades será un verdadero reto. Chicos, ya que esta es la última batalla, ¿quisieran dedicarle algunas palabras a su contrincante?

-Yo si. –Levantó la mano Skuld. –Ray, eres un chico muy lindo, pero lo siento, no eres mi tipo. Por otro lado... ¿Kai tiene novia? -La pregunta desconcerto a todos los presentes, Kai solo la miro con fastidio.

_-"Genial, otra chica loca detrás de mi. Lo que me faltaba para alegrar mi flamante vida". _ Pensó Kai.

-¿Eh? Yo me temo que no lo se. -Fue la sorprendida respuesta de Ray.

- Pff Espero que no sea asi. Como sea... Vas a perder.

-Tú… -comenzó a hablar Ray sin estar seguro de lo que iba a decir. –Tú también vas a perder.

-_"Estos chicos son extraños"_ –Pensó Jazzman. –Bien una vez que ya intercambiaron tan bonitas palabras creo que estamos listos para comenzar.

-¡No! ¡Esperen un momento! -Exclamó de pronto Skuld. -¡Aún no tengo puesto mi equipo de batalla!

-¿Equipo de batalla?

-Si. Todo mundo sabe que una guerrera no debe pelar hasta tener puesta su armadura. -Se giro hacia los jovenes con el logotipo de la BBA en sus playeras. -¿Serían tan amables en ayuarme a traer mi armadura por favor? -Les pregunto mientas les mostraba una encantadora sonrisa ante lo cual los jovenes accedieron de inmediato a la petición.

Se acercaron la una armadura con espada y escudo de color negro brillante y le ayudaron a ponersela.

-Muchas gracias muchachos, ustedes son los mejores. -Les regalo otra de sus sonrisas mientras les guiñaba un ojo.

-Hay algo que quiero saber, tú nombre… ¿Cuál es el significado de tu nombre? –Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven después de la pregunta de Ray. –Prefiero evitarme las sorpresas más adelante.

-Mi nombre, ¿eh? "Lo que nos hará falta, lo que debería ser, o lo que es necesario que ocurra" -Su sonrisa se ensanchó más. –Ese es su significado, pero… También es el nombre de alguien muy importante.

-¿Puedo saber de quién se trata?

-Por supuesto… La poderosa Valkyria, guardiana del futuro, una de las tres Nornas principales de la mitología nórdica junto a Urd y Verdandi y que junto a sus hermanas tejía los tapices del destino bajo el fresno Yggdrasil.… Skuld, Diosa nórdica del destino.

Ray abrió grandemente sus ojos ante la respuesta de la chica.

-_"¡¿Diosa nórdica del destino?! ¿Guardiana del futuro? Debo de tener mucho cuidado, si lo que ella dijo… si las otras Valkyrias pudieron representar a la perfección el significado de sus nombres, quiere decir que ella… ¡Demonios! Estaré en serios aprietos si no actúo con cautela". _

-_¡¿Una Diosa?! ¡¿Las diosas realmente existen?! ¡Oh no! ¡Esto no es bueno para mi colon! _En cuanto regrese a casa me voy a redimir. ¡Lo prometo! –Los chicos solo vieron como bicho raro. Al darse cuenta de eso comenzó a reír nerviosamente. -¡Parece que ahora si todo está en orden! –Habló DJ al ver que los chicos no parecían dar muestras de seguir hablando. -¡Empecemos!… 3… 2… 1… ¡Let It Rip!

En cuanto los blades tocaron el suelo del plato se mantuvieran girando uno frente a otro como si se estuvieran observando, después de unos momentos el blade de Drigger tomo impulso y voló por sobre el blade de Skuld, hecho que la sorprendió ya que sin decir ninguna palabra Drigger se lanzó al ataque. Lanzado embestidas que Skuld apenas podía esquivar por la rapidez que poseían tuvo que dirigir su blade a un lugar más despejado.

-Hmp el chico gato… Eres una molestia. –Dijo mientras su blade cambiaba de posición y sostenía su espada frente a ella y, haciendo ademán con el arma, atacó al blade contrario, siendo ahora el de Drigger el que escapaba.

De un momento a otro ambos blades se quedaron girando en sus posiciones uno frente al otro. Ray mantenía una mirada seria al igual que Skuld, después de eso Drigger comenzó a moverse hacia otro lugar y ella solo dibujo una sonrisa.

-¿No dirás nada?... Con que quieres que te siga… Interesante. –Su blade dio alcance al de Ray en un lugar despejado y girando en su posición. –Ustedes nunca aprenderán la lección, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no mejor dejas de lado tu venganza? Después de todo ya perdieron.

-Esto no lo hago por venganza. –Habló por fin Ray.

-¿Eh?

-Y ustedes, ¿por que hacen todo esto? ¿Todas esas batallas absurdas?

-¿Pero que dices? Por cierto, yo creía que ustedes eran los campeones mundiales y me encontré con un grupo de niños debiluchos. ¿Qué hacen aquí entonces? Pero vaya que son muy habladores.

-Yo no alardeo de nada, los hechos son los que hablan. Además ya te dije que quiero ponerle fin a estas batallas sin sentido.

-¡Tú eres el sin sentido! Se supone que hicieron estas batallas de exhibición para hacerlos lucir ante el mundo, pero ya vemos que no son tan impresionantes e invencibles como siempre nos lo hicieron ver.

-Juro por mi orgullo de Bladebreakers que te ganaré. –Skuld se rio por las palabras de Ray.

-Adelante, entonces. Si tanto deseas perder, entonces, hazlo.

-_"Kenny, ¿tú has averiguado algo acerca de la bestia bit de Skuld?" _–Es su mente, Ray reproducía la conversación que había tenido con el jefe durante el encuentro de Max contra Róta.

_-"No, no hay nada en la base de datos. Parece que al retirarse del juego se llevaron toda la información que había acerca de ellas."_

_-"¿Estás seguro?"_

_-"Si. En cualquier caso, si la presiones y juegas al máximo, existe la posibilidad de que tenga que mostrarla y así obtendrías algo de información."_

-_"Ya he tomado mi decisión… _-Dijo ya centrado en el juego. -_¡Ganaré esto sin importar las estrategias de ella, sin importar lo que hace! No puedo dejar… que nos humillen y se salgan con la suya". –_Skuld mantenía su sonrisa y Ray su mirada seria. Ambos jóvenes prepararon sus ataques.

-¡Empecemos! –Fue la voz de Skuld. -¡Disfrutare esta pelea! –De nueva cuenta alzó su espada en señal de ataque y su blade se lanzo hacia Drigger mientras este esperaba en su posición. Justo antes de tocarlo, el blade de Sköll tuvo que esquivar el rayo verde que salió del blade de Ray, sin embargo apenas lo hizo se elevó por encima de Drigger y atacó lanzándose sobre el. -¡Este es mi verdadero poder! ¡Sköll!

Un lobo negro brillante apareció del blade, aulló y Drigger tuvo que moverse para no ser golpeado por él, Drigger lanzó un rayo verde pero esté se desvió solo golpeando hacia otro lugar.

-Vaya, vaya. Que mala puntería. –Se burló ella y preparo su siguiente ataque al igual que Ray. –Aunque no me preocupo, ya te dije que vas a perder.

-Muévete de ahí Drigger. –Le dijo cuando vio el blade contrario peligrosamente cerca del suyo.

-Esto amigos, parece el juego del gato y del ratón. –Se escucho la voz de Brad. –Solo que en está ocasión Ray y Drigger son los ratones.

-Creo que suena mejor "corre, corre que te alcanzó" ¿No lo crees? –Fue esta vez Owen.

-¿Qué te parece "el pilla, pilla"?

-Si suena muy bien, aunque me gusta más "las atrapadas".

-O "encantados".

-"Las correteadas".

-"Policías y ladrones".

-"El tiburón".

Los Beyblade seguían en su carrera por todo el plato, Ray y Drigger tratando de evitar un posible contacto con el blade de Skuld mientras esté destrozaba el plato.

-¿"El tiburón"?

-Si. Me recuerda a una canción.

-¿De que canción hablas?

-Se llama "el tiburón", no me digas que nunca la has escuchado.

-La verdad, no.

-¡Huy! De lo que te pierdes. ¿Quieres escuchar un pedacito?

-¿Es sano para nuestro cerebro?

-Pues no lo sé, pero de que será divertido, lo es. ¿Entonces si o no?

-Me arriesgaré.

-¡Si! ¡Música maestro!

**AHI ESTA el tiburón.****  
AHI ESTA el tiburón.  
SE LA LLEVO EL TIBURON, EL TIBURON, el tiburón.**

**AHI ESTA el tiburón.  
AHI ESTA el tiburón.  
SE LA LLEVO EL TIBURON, EL TIBURON.**

**No pares, SIGUE, SIGUE. No pares, SIGUE, SIGUE.**

**No pares, SIGUE, SIGUE. No pares, SIGUE, SIGUE.**

-¿Te gustó?

-Bien… Eso fue muy extraño.

-Esa canción es un clásico.

-Si tú lo dices…

-¡No nos subestimes! ¡Síguelo Sköll! –El lobo aulló por segunda vez y volvió a atacar y de nuevo Ray tuvo que esquivar el golpe yendo a parar muy lejos del lugar donde aterrizó el blade de ella. –Eres muy rápido eso tengo que admitirlo. –Dijo mientras

relajaba su posición y Sköll regresaba dentro de su blade. -¿Qué harás ahora chico gato?

-_"Uso todo mi poder solo en intentar esquivar sus ataques múltiples. _–De nuevo pensaba Ray mientras veía con un semblante molesto y cansado a Skuld. –_Si sigue así…"_

-¡Si no vas a atacar tú, lo haré yo! –Le gritó molesta Skuld y ante esto se acerco zigzagueando hacia Drigger quien también se lanzo de lleno al ataque. Pero antes de tocarla una luz brillo del blade contrario y salió de nuevo el lobo, pero ahora era plateado y rechazo sin menor dificultad el ataque de Drigger y después regreso a su blade. –Tus ataques son bastante débiles.-Mencionó al alcanzar de nuevo al blade de Ray.

-_"¡Este es el peor momento para desconcentrarme! Ese lobo… ¡Su comportamiento es impredecible! –_Su blade seguía escapando de los constantes ataque del blade de Skuld, quien no decía nada pero sonreía con sorna. –_No tiene caso pelear en este estado. –_De nuevo logró esquivar el ataque y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica frente a él. –_Al tercer ataque mi energía había disminuido, por eso fue tan débil. Debo mantener la calma y concentrarme, así mi energía será positiva y Drigger tendrá el poder suficiente para atacar a nuestro oponente. Sin embargo… _–Se preparó para atacar haciendo frente a su contrincante que venía con todo su poder hacia él. –_Serénate, si no me concentro la energía será demasiada y explotará, destruyendo todo a su paso… incluyendo a Drigger."_

-¡¿Qué te pasa chico gato?! –Preguntó emocionada Skuld. -¡¿En qué piensas tanto?! ¿Por qué tienes esa expresión?

-_"¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Podré calcular la energía necesaria para este ataque? El hecho de que ella sepa como y cuando voy a atacar no me augura nada bueno… ¡No tengo que dudar! _–Su blade dejó de escapar y se detuvo preparándose para la embestida de Skuld. -¡Drigger Gattling Claw!

-¡Parece que Ray decidió sacar la artillería pesada! –La voz de Owen resonó por las bocinas del beyestadio.

-A mi parecer, -Intervino ahora Brad. –se tardo demasiado en hacerlo. Veamos que tal resulta este ataque.

-¡Hati! –Gritó ella. La cara de sorpresa de Skuld fue vista por todos, quien solo atino a esconder su espada y colocar su escudo delante de ella y al mismo tiempo brilló la peonza de su blade y de nuevo apareció el lobo plateado. El lobo aulló mientras recibía el Gattling Claw de Drigger levantando una nube de polvo y escombros por el poderoso impacto de ambos blades.

-Eso es. –Dijo mientras esperaba a que se disolviera el polvo. -¡¿Pero qué…?!

-¡Esto es totalmente sorprendente! –Gritó DJ.

El público gritó enardecido cuando, al poder bien hacia el plato, descubrieron que el lobo plateado se encontraba erguido de manera imponente e intacto. La expresión sorprendida de Ray y de su equipo no tenía precio y el equipo de las Valkyrias esta muy feliz por el resultado.

-¡En un poderoso ataque, Skuld pudo defenderse al mostrar a su bestia bit Hati! –Jazzman comentaba lo ocurrido. -¡Veamos que es lo que esta a punto de suceder!

-Esta es la verdadera forma de mi escudo, mi amado lobo… Hati. –Habló Skuld con un gran orgullo en su voz. -Tengo una defensa impenetrable cuando Hati esta fuera del blade. ¡Todos tus ataques son inútiles! -El rostro consternado de Ray fue aún mayor. Hati entró de nuevo a su blade y Drigger se alejó de el. –Parece que la fuerza de tus ataques es variable. En otras palabras, parece que en este momento estás tan tenso que no eres capaz de controlar bien el poder de tu bestia bit. –Ray se molestó por el comentario. –Aun así, habría corrido peligro si Hati no me hubiera defendido… Pero no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo dando explicaciones.

-_"¡Maldición, ese ataque llevaba todo mi poder! _–Ray apretó sus puños fuertemente y su rostro se tornó enojado. -_¡Pero no debo rendirme! ¡Tengo que intentar que todos los ataques de Drigger lleven el máximo poder!" _–Preparó su siguiente ataque.

-¡Ataca, chico gato! -El blade de Ray se arrojó de nuevo al ataque.

-_"¡Perfecto!" –_En ese instante el blade de Skuld volvió a brillar y el mismo lobo plateado de antes apareció. Aulló y de nuevo rechazo el ataque. Los espectadores gritaron con mucha emoción. Pero el poder del ataque fue tal que a pesar de ser rechazado, pudo hacer retroceder al blade contrario y lanzarlo a los aires y, usando la cortina de polvo que se formo por el impacto, su blade de nuevo brillo y el lobo que antes era plateado, se volvió negro. Skuld empujo su espada hacia el frente en ademán de ataque.

-¡Sköll ataca! –El lobo aulló y Drigger tuvo que replegarse para esquivar el movimiento del lobo negro pero de nuevo se lanzó hacia Sköll pero sin mejores resultados falló todos sus embates. Ella no perdió la oportunidad y reanudó la confrontación entre los blades.

-¡Maldición! –Gritó Ray al verse en desventaja y de nuevo comenzó a escapar y usando las estructuras del parque como escudos. Cuando estuvo seguro de poder atacar, dejo de huir y se preparó para atacar, con los mismos resultados de las veces anteriores, fallando. -¡Tengo que darle! -Dijo desesperado.

-Estamos viendo ahora como Ray no está en sus mejores momentos. –Todos escucharon a Brad Best por los altoparlantes.

-¡Wow! –Gritó emocionado Owen -¡En un movimiento Sköll flotó sobre Drigger y lo hizo volar con su rasho laser! –Dijo con acento argentino. –Además, quiso ocultarse pero lo levantó con sus poderes mentales y lo sacudió.

-¡Es cierto! –Corroboró Best. -¡Yo lo vi con mis 18 ojos!

-Y después del momento cómico que nos hicieron pasar nuestros queridos comentaristas, vemos que efectivamente Sköll voló por encima de Drigger y lo atacó sin demora. –Menciono DJ.

-¡Eres un estúpido, no deberías beybatallar con una bestia bit a la que no puedes controlar! –Le gritó ella, a su vez, Ray trato de regresar el golpe, pero Sköll fue más rápido y lo atacó por el costado, mandándolo al otro lado del plato

-¡Drigger!

-¡¿Vieron eso amigos?! –Exclamó DJ al ver al tambaleante Drigger girando en su posición.

-¿Qué? ¿A eso le llamas bestia bit? Deberías usar una mejor arma si quieres luchar enserio. –El lobo regresó a su blade. -Que basura. –Suspiró aburrida. – He oído acerca de tus constantes pérdidas de Drigger. –Ray gruñó por lo bajo y Skuld rio complacida. - ¡Eres tan lindo! Eso me emociona.

* * *

-De seguir así, Skuld ganará muy pronto esta batalla… Aunque las únicas que saben lo que va a pasar son ustedes, ¿verdad?

-No exactamente, Gunnr. Si bien tenemos la capacidad de predecir el futuro, no podemos ver el futuro inmediato o el futuro que nos afecta directamente a nosotras. –Le contestó Verdandi.

-Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que supieron acerca de la derrota de Tyson? El resultado de nuestra batalla nos afecta como equipo y a ustedes también, obviamente.

-Nosotras solo vimos el resultado de la batalla, pero fue mucho antes de saber que nuestro equipo pelearía contra ellos. No vimos como se desarrollarían las cosas ni lo que sucedería antes o después de su derrota. –Intervino está vez Urd.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Nosotras no sabemos como va a terminar todo esto.

* * *

-¡Ray! –Gritó Hilary. Todos los demás, a excepción de Kai, se levantaron de sus asientos y dieron unos pasos hacia el frente, se encontraban molestos, tristes e impotentes.

-¡Ah Enserio! ¡No puedo solo sentarme y ver! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! –Fue el grito de Kenny. ¡Vamos Dizzy danos información, datos, videos, lo que sea!

-Trabajo lo más rápido que puedo Kenny, pero no encuentro información nos que nos pueda ser útil. –Contestó Dizzy.

-¡Diablos! Si esa niña realmente es una diosa… ¡es la Diosa del Destino! –Hablaron los demás.

-También dijo que era guardiana del futuro, ¿eso quiere decir que es la diosa del futuro? ¿Acaso puede ver el futuro?

-Entonces eso significaría que…

-¡Ella podrá predecir todos los movimientos de Ray!

-¡Kai, tu eres el sabelotodo! –Fue Tyson quien se puso frente al mencionado, el tinte en su voz fue demandante. –Tú sabes o al menos tienes una idea de como puede ganar Ray. ¡¿Por qué no haces nada para ayudarlo?!

-No estoy obligado a hacerlo. –Le respondió este con los ojos cerrados y sin el menor ápice de interés. –Esta es su beybatalla.

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¡Somos un equipo, carajo!

-Hmp. –Dibujo una sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risa que Tyson escuchó.

-¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-El hecho de saber que AHORA SÍ estas en un EQUIPO, es lo que me causa risa. Hasta hace unos momentos atrás no pensabas de la misma forma.

-No es momento para eso, ahora lo que importa es Ray. ¿Sabes o no como ayudarlo?

-Tienes razón, ya hablaremos después de esto. Referente a lo de Ray… si, yo sé la manera en que el puede ganar esta batalla, pero… al final de cuentas esta es su pelea, él debe descubrir por su propia cuenta lo que yo ya he descubierto. Solo tiene que mantener la calma y observar con claridad y detenimiento la manera de actuar de Skuld y su blade. Es todo lo que les diré.

-¡Eres un hijo de…!

-¡Tyson! –Gritaron los demás al ver las intenciones de Tyson.

-¡Cálmate! –Dijo esta vez Max

-Sabes que Kai te noquearía apenas intentaras tocarlo. Cálmate. –Le dijo Kenny aferrándose al brazo de Tyson tratando de detenerlo.

-¡Está bien! Ya, me calmaré, ¿bien? –Se soltó del agarré de todos y dirigiéndose a su asiento. –Solo quería ayudar.

Todos lo observaron sin decir una palabra, Kai solo resoplo cansado.

* * *

-Eres un tonto. –Dijo al verlo con la mirada derrotada, Skuld. –Tus ataques no me hicieron ningún rasguño.

Ray se mantenía serio, molesto y sin decir nada, mientras observaba a su casi tambaleante blade girando en su lugar, esto exaspero un poco a Skuld.

-¿Te cansaste acaso? Yo no esperaba que esto terminara tan pronto. ¿Sabes? Fue gracias a ustedes que nosotras viniéramos a este lugar. Te mostraré algo de gratitud. Seré quien seas tú el que se rinda–Su blade se replegó de su posición.

-¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? –Preguntó Ray manteniendo su vista fija en los ojos de Skuld. Ella abrió sus ojos a lo máximo al ver lo que estaba por suceder.

Drigger, sin hacer el menor ruido, había salido de su peonza y se lanzó con toda su energía y poder hacia la posición de Sköll, centenares de rayos verdes salían de su blade.

-¡Maldito chico gato! ¡Hati! –Gritó al tiempo en que la bestia bit invocada salía al campo de juego, el choque fue inminente, haciendo levantar una nube de polvo y escombros rodaron por todas partes. -¡Deberías haber sido un buen chico y te hubieras rendido como te dije!

-Ya te lo dije antes… ¡Voy a ganar esta batalla!

-Hablas por hablar, ¿realmente crees que podrás vencerme con esa bestia tan débil que tienes?

-_"Ya empiezo a tener control de mis emociones, ya no me siento tan desesperado, solo tengo que concentrarme y apuntar bien… Ya no importa si tiene la capacidad de ver el futuro, le ganaré, cueste lo que cueste." _–Drigger lanzó desde su lugar uno de sus rayos verdes hacia Hati, que ni siquiera se molesto por esquivarlo, ya que el rayo impacto el otro lado del plato. Skuld solo empezó a reír. –Todavía me falla mucho la puntería. –Una vez más lanzó un rayo verde desde su blade. -_¡Maldición el poder de mis ataques ha disminuido!_

-¡Dices que esta pelea no tiene sentido! –Dijo entre risas Skuld, que al ver el pobre rayo que intentó golpear a su blade reventó en risas, provocando el enojo de Ray. Hati regresó a su peonza. –Pero yo ni siquiera le he buscado un sentido.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! –Le rebatió molesto mientras el blade de Drigger volvía a cubrirse de rayos verdes, preparándose a atacar. -¿Entonces para que peleas? ¿No es acaso para darle una victoria honorable a tu equipo?... Aunque a decir verdad, no veo nada honorable en la manera en que ganaron la batalla pasada. –En su mente se reproducían las imágenes de Max al borde de las lágrimas al ver a Draciel siendo apabullado por Jörmundgander.

-Recuerdo que mis hermanas Urd y Verdandi dijeron algo de darles una lección y esas cosas a ustedes, los campeones actuales pero,… a mí eso no me importa nada en lo absoluto. ¡Yo solo quiero demostrarle a Verdandi que Kai será mío!

Ante tal declaración Ray se sorprendió y se molesto sobremanera, las otras chicas en el beyestadio expresaron su inconformidad al hacerse la referencia de Kai y esté último rodó sus ojos en fastidio.

-¡Aléjate de Kai! ¡Él es mío! ¡Antes pasas sobre nuestros cadáveres! ¡Estás loca! –Estos eran los gritos de las mujeres presentes en ese momento. -¡No hagas caso Kai! ¡Kai te amo! ¡Cásate conmigo! ¡Hazme un hijo! ¡Te amo! ¡Asalta viejitos! ¡Kai no es viejo!

-¡Ustedes guarden silencio! ¡Kai es mío!

-Creo que esto ya se esta saliendo de control, ¿no lo crees Owen? –Le pregunto el hombre al su compañero comentarista.

-Si, tienes razón. ¡Vamos chicas! Kai no es el único chico guapo que hay. ¡También estoy disponible!

-Mmm… no me vayas a tomar a mal pero creo que ya estás un poco grandecito para todas estas chicas.

-Grandecito no, madurito se escucha mejor, además estoy todavía guapetón, tengo dinero y, y… y ya no sé que más decir.

-Creo que en ti si se aplica la expresión "calladito te ves más bonito".

-Mejor veamos como estás las cosas en el campo de batalla.

Creo que no hace falta decir o describir la expresión de Kai en esta situación.

-Me estás diciendo que todo esto es… ¡¿Es por Kai?!

-Si, no lo tienes que gritar. Yo soy de las que arriesgan todo por lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es a Kai. ¿Qué hay de malo en que este aquí peleando solo para demostrarle a mi hermana lo fuerte que puedo ser? Si gano esta batalla Kai seguramente se fijara en mí.

-No puedo creer que digas esto. ¡Demonios! ¡En ningún momento me has tomado enserio a mi o a la beybatalla! –Estaba molesto, de verdad lo estaba, todo ese esfuerzo, el tiempo y pensamientos se lo ha gastado en idear planes y estrategias y la mujer de buenas a primeras le dice que todo ese show es para impresionar a Kai, ni siquiera a él, ¡a Kai! Y el hecho de que estuviera molesto hacía que se desconcentrara y sin darse cuenta su blade brillaba y giraba de forma tambaleante.

- Eso es lo que he estado persiguiendo. –Diciendo esto apuntó a Ray con su espada y comenzó de nuevo el ataque. -¡Lo he perseguido desesperadamente! –Su blade impacto de lleno al de Ray y sacó volando hacia el otro extremo del plato. –Así que no tengo porque contenerme. ¡Puedo levantar en alto las cabezas de aquellos a los que he derrotado!

-¡Esa ni si quiera es una razón para luchar!

-¡Mi verdadera motivación va mucho más allá de eso! ¡Y voy a demostrártelo! _"A ustedes también se los demostraré hermanas. Ya no soy la niña a la que todos pueden utilizar"._

Su beyblade siguió golpeando de forma brutal al de Ray, el choque de ambos trompos resonaba por todo el beyestadio, chispas y chispas brotaban de esos objetos de metal, lo golpeaba, retrocedía y lo volvía a embestir en un juego sin fin mientras movía su espada de un lado a otro pero siempre apuntando a la cabeza de Ray.

Después de haber jugado y haberlo usado todo lo que quiso, Skuld decidió que había sido suficiente y alejo del blade de Ray al suyo. Espero un momento a que Ray y Drigger se recuperarán del periodo de ataques que habían sufrido.

-Volviste a levantarte, eso es bueno. ¡Estoy emocionada! –Ray estaba desgastado moral y físicamente y ni que decir de Drigger, que era quien recibía los ataques directos del beyblade de Skuld. –Bien es hora de dar el golpe final. -Su beyblade brilló de nueva cuenta y de el surgió Sköll Ray también preparó a Drigger para atacar. –Vaya, pensé que solo eras un simple minino guapo y simpático, pero parece que tienes agallas.

-"_El verdadero poder de Drigger se libera en el nombre de la justicia". –_Le dijo una vez el Maestro Tao en uno de sus instantes de lucidez, sin bromas ni frases extrañas, recordó que en esos momentos hasta llego a sentirse extrañado por su comportamiento.

-_"¿Justicia?" –_Le respondió y pregunto al mismo tiempo Ray.

-_"Si, en otras palabras, haces justicia cuando tienes algo que proteger. _–Ray estaba enojado, mientras él pensaba acerca de la justicia Skuld se reía y le daba igual lo que había pasado en las batallas anteriores. –_No hay nada más difícil que lo que te acabo de enseñar. De ahora en adelante todo depende de tu alma"._

_-"¿Alma?"_

_-"El poder de Drigger reside en alma de su compañero, así que si tienes algo por que luchar, si tienes algo que proteger, él liberará su poder desde su propia alma en el nombre de la justicia". _–Termino su recuerdo y se enfoco en la persona delante de él.

-"_Maestro… ¡Lo intentaré! La caída de Tyson, la humillación de Max, son cosas que no puedo olvidar, es por eso que…" _¡Drigger se liberará en el nombre del honor, para limpiar nuestro nombre!

Drigger brilló dentro de su peonza y salió de ella al igual que Sköll y se lanzó al ataque mismo que rechazó el lobo negro.

-¡Impresionante! Es difícil creer que hayas podido aumentar tu poder de esta manera. –Drigger se alejo del blade contrario y los rayos verdes de nuevo lo envolvieron para atacar. –Pero creo que ya has llegado a tú límite.

La espada seguía apuntando a su cabeza y mientras Drigger se mantenía en su posición ofensiva Sköll se acercaba lentamente a su blade. Drigger se veía notablemente cansado, tenía el presentimiento que de un momento a otro se iría de nuevo.

-_"Resiste por favor, Drigger". _–Skuld al ver la determinación de Ray soltó una suave risa descendió su espada y colocó delante de ella su escudo.

-¡Hati! ¡Es tu turno! –El centro de su blade brillo y el lobo negro se volvió plateado.

-¡Creo que esa indirecta es mucha mas que directa! –Gritó DJ. -¡Es más bien una pedrada, un incentivo, una provocación para Ray! -Ray entendió y sin más Drigger rugió y se lanzó a la embestida.

-¡¿Qué?! –Fue el grito de todos en el estadio en general. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Drigger desapareció a mitad del ataque y su blade apenas y alcanzo a tocar al lobo plateado, hecho que también sorprendió a Skuld, que esperaba un potente ataque, así que apoyó su escudo en el suelo y Hati desapareció.

-¡¿Qué sucede?! –Se preguntó Ray totalmente consternado. Sin más, el blade brilló pero no surgió de él Drigger, sino que embistió al blade Skuld, pero por su trayectoria tan solo pudo rozarlo pero por la fuerza que llevaba logro desestabilizarlo lo suficiente para hacer preocupar su dueña.

-¡Hati! ¡¿Qué diablos haces?! ¡¿Por qué no detuviste el ataque?! –Su blade solo brilló en respuesta. Volteó a ver a Ray. -¿Qué fue eso?

-¿Eso ha sido…? –Se empezó a preguntar y después de observar mejor a Skuld se sorprendió. –_"Encontramos la respuesta Drigger"._

-Parece que no lo hiciste intencionalmente. ¿Una descarga accidental, acaso?

-Drigger… -Susurró para sí Ray. –En ese caso, no me abandones ahora.

-¡Ya has llegado a tu límite! –Ray se concentró en su blade y este se precipito a atacar al blade contrario, Skuld solo sonrió y Hati apareció de nuevo, desviando el ataque como otras veces. -¿Acaso no entiendes que mi defensa es perfecta? ¡Es tu fin!... ¡No!

-¡Increíble! ¡Increíble! ¡Ray ha dado una estocada muy peligrosa para Skuld!

Apenas había desviado el ataque saltó sobre la nube de polvo provocada por el impacto, Hati cambio su color a negro, Sköll, pero Ray, anticipándose ese movimiento, hizo aparecer a su blade frente al de Skuld y efectuó el Gattling Claw antes de que terminara de cambiar el color del lobo dando así un golpe directo al blade de ella. El impacto hizo que ambos blades volaran hacia direcciones contrarias.

-¿Por qué? –Skuld no salía de su asombro y con alivio vio como su blade lograba milagrosamente permanecer dentro del plato al igual que su contrincante. Su rostro expresaba la ira que sentía.

-Tu bestia bit es muy especial, -Empezó a explicar Ray al ver a su blade en una zona segura y dándose cuenta que Skuld no atacaría. –cuando estás en forma defensiva no puedes atacar, y cuando estás en una posición ofensiva no puedes defenderte. No estoy muy seguro como sucede, pero creo "Sköll" significa "ataque" por eso el lobo se vuelve negro y obtiene la capacidad de atacar, en cambio, cuando pronuncias la palabra "Hati", que significaría "escudo o defensa", el lobo adopta un color plateado y actúa como un escudo. Hace un momento, cuando Drigger atacó accidentalmente guardaste a tu lobo porque te confiaste, debido a eso fuiste incapaz de reaccionar al segundo ataque que efectúe. Además, ahora se que puedes controlar el cambio del color de tu lobo por la manera en que mueves tu espada y escudo. La espada significa ataque y por ende el lobo obtiene el color negro y el escudo es la defensa y el lobo se vuelve plateado. En otras palabras, hay un retraso cuando haces el cambio de color de tu bestia bit. Ese es tú punto débil.

-¡Ahí lo tiene amigos! ¡Ray ha descubierto el talón de Aquiles de Skuld! –Gritó DJ por el micrófono.

* * *

-¡Si!

-¡Bien hecho amigo!

-¡Tú puedes vencerla ahora Ray! –Fue esta vez la voz de sus amigos la que se escuchó y Ray volteó a verlos regalándoles una sonrisa.

-Ray se equivoca. –La voz de Kai fue escuchada por sus compañeros de equipo.

-¿Qué dices? –Le preguntó Max.

-¿Por qué piensas que Ray esta equivocado? –Fue ahora Hilary la que preguntó.

-Yo no sabré mucho acerca del idioma noruego pero, al menos sé que Hati y Sköll no son palabras comunes sino nombres propios. Esos lobos están basados en la mitología nórdica.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –Inquirió Kenny.

-Mientras ustedes estaban distraídos, tome prestada la laptop de Kenny y busqué el significado de esas palabras fue ahí donde supe que no era un lobo sino dos contra los que se enfrentaba Ray.

-Nosotros… ¡Ray tiene que saberlo! –Intervino finalmente Tyson, y sin más se giró hacia su compañero beyluchador. -¡Ray! ¡Oye!

-No te molestes en decírselo Tyson, lo más probable es que Skuld misma se lo diga. Ahora que se dio cuenta del modo de juego de ella, las cosas serán más interesantes.

* * *

-¿Pero cómo pudiste atacarme por segunda vez? –Le pregunto una sorprendida Skuld a Ray, que de nuevo dirigió su mirada a los ojos de ella.

-Mi maestro me dijo que no lanzamos un ataque, sino que liberamos el poder de nuestras bestias bit y el poder de ellas proviene y se libera de nuestra propia alma.

-Supongo que lo que dices es cierto. En lo profundo de mi alma siento el poder de Hati y Sköll fluyendo a través de mí. Pero, hay algo en lo que te equivocas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Respecto a mi bestia bit, no, me corrijo, a mis DOS bestias bit.

-¿Dos?

-Exacto. Te platicare sobre ellas. En la mitología nórdica Hati era un lobo que perseguía a la Diosa Máni (la luna) por el cielo todas las noches. Su hermano Sköll, perseguía a la Diosa Sól (el sol) través de los cielos todos los días, con el objetivo de devorar a las diosas. Si bien es cierto que acertaste con lo referente al color de cada uno de ellos y la manera en que los controlo, ellos también pueden actuar al mismo tiempo al igual que en los eclipses, solo que a mi me gusta que actúen por separado, lo uso como una técnica para crear confusión. Además, el hecho de que use a Hati como escudo y Sköll como espada no significa que solo puedan hacer eso, ellos pueden invertir sus modalidades de juego. Pero seré buena contigo y haré que mantengan sus posiciones. ¡Hati! ¡Sköll! –Extendió una de sus manos al plato y una luz muy brillante apareció dejando ver a ambos lobos. –Ahora que ya lo sabes, el verdadero juego… ¡Comienza ahora!

* * *

-Después de este espacio cultural por parte de Skuld, estamos viendo ahora como esos dos beyblades chocan el uno contra otro de forma sorprendente. ¿De donde pudieron obtener semejante poder? –Brad Best.

-Si no se detienen ahora mismo sus blades acabarán hechos polvo, al menos me gusta como la nieve sale volando. ¡Hay tanta que podría hacer un ángel en el suelo! –Owen.

-¡Aumenta tu velocidad Drigger!

-¡No te detengas Sköll!

-Estos chicos vienen con toda la energía del mundo, solo espero que vayan a hacer explotar el beyestadio.

-Al menos deberían esperar a que… ¡Wow!

-¡Ya me cansé de estos juegos terminemos con esto de una buena vez! ¡Drigger! –El tigre blanco salió de su peonza mientras su blade se rodeaba de poderosos rayos verdes.

-¡No te lo permitiré! ¡Hati! –Gritó Skuld al mover su escudo hacia el frente.

-¡Gattling Claw! –El lobo plateado apareció de pronto resistiendo el ataque e impulsando al tigre hacia arriba. – ¡Dos veces el mismo truco no te funcionará! –Dijo al moverse su blade frente al del contrincante.

-¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Sköll! –Drigger golpeó el blade Hati, pero detrás de él apareció un blade más, el de Sköll, que embistió con brutal fuerza a Drigger haciéndolo caer y girar tambaleantemente. -¿Acaso olvidaste que mis lobos pueden atacar al mismo tiempo?

-_"Tiene razón. Aunque ya conozco su debilidad aún tengo que aumentar mi velocidad para aprovechar esa pequeña desventaja en su blade… Aún no he usado el Engine Gear, eso me ayudaría mucho, pero seguramente ella ya previo eso… aunque antes la pude atacar de manera sorpresiva, no creo que lo haya hecho a propósito su expresión no parecía fingida. ¿Y si realmente no puede ver el futuro? Dijo que tenía el nombre de una diosa, más nunca dijo que ella fuera una, ¿cierto?_

_-_Chico gato, ¿Por qué no solo te rindes?

-¿Eh?

-Ni siquiera estás aquí. –Suspiró cansada. –Te diré algo, ya me cansé de este juego, así que como tú no das muestras de atacar lo haré yo. ¡Hati! ¡Sko…!

-No eres la diosa del destino y tampoco puedes ver el futuro, ¿verdad?

-¿Ah? ¿Por qué preguntas eso tan de repente? ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?

-Absolutamente todo, por que también es parte de tu estrategia de juego.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

-Por fin descubrí el último de tus trucos. ¡Tú no puedes ver el futuro!

-¡Cállate!

-Sabes que es la verdad. –Ray cambió su rostro serio y estresado por una de recién naciente jovialidad y llena de confianza. –Es parte de tu manera de afectar el juego. Por eso no te opusiste cuando te pregunté tu nombre. Tus hermanas y tú tienen el nombre de las diosas del destino y tu, al decir que eres la guardiana del futuro das a entender que lo puedes ver, eso hace que tus contrincantes nos alteremos sobremanera al pensar que tu puedes ver las jugadas que haremos, y no solo eso, lo reafirmas al mantener esa actitud tan confiada y las características de tus bestias bit te ayudan también. Aún si nunca te lo hubiera preguntado, me hubieras dicho lo que representa tu nombre.

Los beyblades siguieron chocando uno contra otro mientras sus dueños hablaban. Por todas partes volaban ramas, nieve, rocas que salían disparados por la ola de destrucción que generaban ambos blades.

-Veo que por fin lo has entendido. Vaya que si eres lento, pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde, tu tigre blanco no podrá soportar más y ¡terminará abandonándote como siempre lo hace! Acéptalo Ray, estás acabado.

-Juegas con la mente de tus oponentes de manera en que se desconcentren para dar tu la estocada final. ¡Pero yo ya no voy a caer más en sus juegos! ¡Te superaré a ti! ¡Superaré a las Diosas del Destino! ¡Lo juró por mi orgullo de Bladebreakers! ¡Drigger Engine Gear!

-¡¿Superar a las Diosas del Destino?! ¡No importa a donde vayas ni lo lejos que quieras escapar, el Destino siempre nos alcanza a todos! ¡Hati y Sköll!

-¡Amigos míos prepárense para una inminente tormenta de nieve! –DJ Jazzman.

El sistema de engranajes de ambos beyblades comenzó a girar de manera descontrolada, provocando que de ellos salieran chispas, el ruido que producían era casi doloroso al ser obligados a girar de manera más potente que antes. El olor de metal fundido comenzó a ser detectable para sus dueños, que prefirieron ignorar el dato al ver la determinación que brillaba en los ojos de su oponente.

El tigre blanco salió por última vez de su peonza al igual que los lobos gemelos, su brillo era inigualable y tan pronto se vieron se alejaron llegando a los extremos opuestos del plato. El blade que compartían Sköll y Hati subió a un peñasco y el blade de Drigger se montó sobre una roca. Al verse, El tigre lanzó un rugido sumamente potente que impresionó incluso a Ray y en respuesta los lobos aullaron como nunca antes lo habían hecho, para beneficio de Skuld que mostro una sonrisa radiante de orgullo, las solas presencias de bestias bit mostraban un porte orgulloso, casi divino.

-¡Gattling Claw Maximun! -Su beyblade se convirtió en un tornado de rayos verdes que salían dirigidos hacia todas partes mientras se lanzaba hacia el encuentro de los lobos.

-¡Wolf's Rain! –Del blade de los lobos se separaron hasta ser seis, de ellos surgieron Sköll, Hati, un lobo blanco, uno gris, otro beige y uno más café.

Se encontraron a mitad del plato y los lobos rápidamente rodearon a Drigger quien los golpeaba haciéndolos desaparecer hasta que solo quedaron Sköll y el. Aullidos, zarpazos, mordidas, patadas, rayos, metal rasgándose, fundiéndose, colapsando. Eso era lo único que se podía ver y sentir en esa batalla.

-¡Drigger! ¡Una última vez más amigo! ¡Gattling Claw Maximun!

-¡Mis lobos no serán vencidos! ¡El destino y el orgullo están de nuestro lado! ¡Soy una Valkyria! ¡Wolf's Rain!

-¡El tigre blanco Drigger! ¡El lobo negro Sköll! –DJ Jazzman.

-¡Estamos viendo el momento final de esta batalla! –Brad Best.

-¡La batalla donde el orgullo tomo el destino en sus manos termina aquí! –Owen Conte.

El tigre blanco y el lobo negro tomaron su distancia y volvieron a enfrentarse en un último choque donde la nieve formo un tornado que voló hasta los espectadores, esparciéndose por todo el espacio del beyestadio. La gente grito por la emoción del miedo y la alegría de ver un encuentro de esas dimensiones. De pronto ya no se escuchó nada más y la nieve comenzó a caer de manera lenta y suave sobre todas las personas. Todo había terminado.

-Un funeral de nieve… Supongo que he perdido, ¿verdad? –Dijo al observar su blade a punto de la destrucción total atascado en la nieve, la peonza que contenía su bestia bit brillaba débilmente.

-¿Gané? –Su voz sonaba cansada se preguntó de manera incrédula al ver a su blade todavía dar su último giro para ir a caer justo enfrente del blade contrario.

-Gracias por resistir hasta el final… Muchas gracias.

-Te dije que mi razón para luchar era mucho más fuerte que la tuya.

-A pesar de todo fue divertido.

-Yo también me divertí mucho. Agradece lo que hice, generalmente no hago este tipo de cosas muy a menudo.

-Lo recordaré siempre. –Viéndose a los ojos se sonrieron.

-¡Esté es el final más emociónate que he visto! –Gritó llenó de emoción Owen.

-De hecho, es el primero que vez, permíteme recordarte que es la primera vez que conducen un encuentro de este deporte. –Rebatió Brad Best.

-Aún así he visto otros, pero esté es mi favorito.

-Mejor veamos cual fue el resultado de este encuentro.

-¡El equipo ganador de esta emocionante batalla es!… ¡LOS BLADEBREAKERS!

Ambos jóvenes cerraron los ojos al escuchar el nombre del ganador. La lluvia de aplausos, gritos y vítores no se hizo esperar y los miembros sus respectivos equipos se lanzaron sobe ellos.

Solo Kai y Urd, los capitanes de cada equipo, permanecieron en sus puestos viéndose y sonriéndose a manera de felicitación desde sus posiciones.

* * *

**¡Dios mío!**

**¡2 meses, 2 días, 16 horas y 20 minutos (los segundo los pongo por que me dan flojera) después de la última actualización! **

**Al ser un capítulo totalmente nuevo me costo una eternidad escribirlo ya que no sabía a quien poner como ganador así que escribí los diálogos finales y en el último momento puse a los Bladebreakers.**

**Espero sinceramente en que les haya gustado este capítulo, lo hice, deshice, lo volví a hacer, lo destruí, lo reviví y demás adjetivos por el estilo. ¡Hasta pensé en hacer que un ataque terrorista llegará a mitad del encuentro y los destruyera a todos!**

**¡Y por si no fuera poco las Valkyrias todavía van a aparecer! Esto de poner personajes salidos de la nada es cansado.**

**También pienso modificar el primer capítulo (pero no hoy ni mañana y quizás será en un día 29 de febrero) y en cuanto tenga bien verificados los capítulos los subiré, afortunadamente para ustedes ya entraremos de nuevo a la línea origi****nal. Pero ya se vienen las vacaciones asi que espero porne al dia con la historia.**

**Por cierto... ¡Feliz Dia Del Padre! (súper atrasado :p) ¡Feliz Día Antitabaquismo! ¡Feliz Verano! ¡Felices Vacaciones! ¡Y todas las felicidades que se les ocurran!**

**Cuídense mucho, fíjense a los dos lados antes de cruzar la calle (si tienen el puente cerca ÚSENLO), no se desvelen mucho, lávense los dientes y la carita con agua y con jabón, no se porten tan mal y coman frutas y verduras. ¡No Fumen!**

**¡NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS!**


End file.
